From Respect to Friendship
by Mists
Summary: Sequel to Respect is Earned. This will be a series of short stories that take place in or around the events of JLU. Epilogue: ...The More Things Stay the Same. NOW UP! Complete!
1. A Piggy Prequel

Disclaimer: This chapter was inspired by a comment Bruce Timm made during the commentary of the episode, "This Little Piggy" on the JLU box set. If he had chosen to leave this scene in, it would have been the funniest moment in television history. So instead, I have decided to forever persevere this moment in fic form.

Since this episode takes place before "Respect is Earned" consider this chapter a prologue to that story. All other chapters will take place after "Respect."

* * *

**-From Respect to Friendship-**

**By: Mists**

**

* * *

**

-A Piggy Prequel-

**-Joker's POV-**

"All right everyone!! Attention! Attention, please!" said Joker as he clapped his hands together in order to calm everyone down.

They were standing outside the Gotham City National Bank, a block and a half away from the Natural History Museum preparing for their biggest heist ever.

Harley stared lovingly at the Joker as he addressed his lackeys with complete authority.

"You tell 'um puddin'!" yelled Harley as she placed her head in her hands dreamily.

Joker cleared his throat and continued, "Tonight is the night that I make my grand entrance back onto the villain stage!"

Several people cheered and whooped for joy, while others didn't look so convinced.

"After we break into this bank you see behind me, I shall leave a trap the likes of which Batman has never seen before! And we, the villains of Gotham City, will once again be free to pilfer and pillage to out hearts contempt!" laughed the insane clown as others joined in his elation.

"Who's afraid of the _Big Bad Bat_? Not me! That unimaginative hack couldn't pull off a good prank if his…life ……depended…..on…." Joker trailed off as he watched Batman stroll by with a pig clasped tightly in his arms.

The others in the crowd spun around to see what the Joker was staring at. Several people cried out and ran away, while others just watched Batman walk along with their jaws wide open in shock.

The Dark Knight hadn't even noticed the gang of villains gathered there as he walked by in a daze.

He lovingly caressed the pig as he whispered sweet nothings into its ear,

"It's okay….. It's all right…I know someone who can help you…..Everything's going to be fine ….I promise you…Shhh…quiet now my darling….Everything will be fine soon, Love…."

Joker's face was frozen in a state of shock. His right eye began to twitch as he kept pointing at Batman's retreating form as he slowly walked out of sight.

"Uh…" said Harley as she was the first to recover from the initial shock.

She then turned to Joker and started waving her hand in front of his face, "Mr. J?...Puddin'? You all right?"

The Joker's eye just started twitching faster as all he could do was emit a high pitched squeak.

Harley growled, "Snap out of it!" and gave him a good slap across the face.

"_Huh?_ What-Where?" asked the Joker as he snapped out of his trance.

"What should we do boss?" called one of his lackeys from the crowd, "Go after him or-"

"No!" said Joker curtly as he swung his arms wildly in the air, "No way!"

"But-"

"Nope! That's it! Pack up, _we're leaving_!"

Harley looked at him as if he lost what little marbles he had left.

"But-" she squeaked out, taken totally by surprise.

"Nuh-huh! There is NO WAY we can top that! Not now. I know when I'm beat. Come on! Pack up! Chop-Chop! We're leaving!!" said Joker as he began gathering up his supplies.

"_How on earth am I going to top that stunt? I'll have to think up something REALLY wildly terrible to beat THAT! I will not have Batman beat me at my own game! …This is going to take a lot of planning……hmmm…Maybe I should put more time and effort into that Milo fellow…his work could prove to be __**very promising**__…"_ thought Joker as an evil smile stretched across his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: And there you have it! The other chapters will be longer I promise, but I really wanted to start the story off with this. The tone of this piece will be very light, but some depth will find its way in. This fic's mostly just for fun while I get together the details for the other major sequels coming along.

Hope you all liked it, I'll try to update once a month because I'm starting school now.

So until next time, write you later!


	2. The Tests of Friendship

* * *

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I live, I just had a lot of papers to write these last couple weeks, But mid-November I get a break so expect more soon!

This chapter takes place the day after "The Greatest Story Never Told."

* * *

**-The Tests of Friendship-**

**-John's POV-**

John stood on the top deck of the Watchtower, staring aimless out into space.

The League was pretty beaten up after the epic battle with "The Dark Lord Mordru." Many heroes and civilians were either in the hospital or in the Watchtower trying to get the curses placed on them removed.

After walking by Green Arrow, who now had the head of a duck. John had had enough and searched for a place to be alone.

He really didn't know what was wrong with him.

There was everyone recovering from a massive battle and yet….here he was brooding about such a childish thing.

Why the hell did he care so much anyway?

John's eyes glowed green as he stared at his reflection in the window. He let out a huff and grumpily turned away from the glass.

"Afraid to face your own 'Green Eyed Monster,' Boo?" questioned the beautiful _super_model known as Vixen, as she walked down the hall.

John just gave her hard look and turned to stare out the window again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

But Mari wouldn't be deterred that easily. She gave him a small smile as she came up behind him and lightly touching his shoulders.

"You've been in a grumpy mood for weeks now."

"So, a lot of stuff has happened in the last few weeks. The world nearly gets destroyed and-"

"It's not that. You always brood about that. No…this is something different."

John caught that knowing look she always had in her eyes and turned away.

"I….I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid." mumbled John.

"It isn't stupid if it's making you feel this way. …Come on, spill, I'm all ears."

"I….just…it's silly!"

Mari groaned and rested her head on John's shoulders.

"Boo…give it up. I know this is about, Wally."

John's head quickly whipped back around and looked down at her in shock.

"How did?!-"

"Oh please! You've been moping around like a little boy who's lost his best friend ever since Wally's stay with Batman."

"I have not!" exclaimed John as he stomped his foot in frustration.

Mari just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, having proved her point.

Even John couldn't deny it after that.

"Fine! Okay…maybe I am feeling…a little left out."

After the events of the Joker case, people around the Watchtower noticed a small change in Batman…he actually acknowledged Flash's presence. He even spoke to the Speedster without being provoked.

And once…John swore he heard the Dark Knight muffle a chuckle in his coffee cup.

It was nothing short of mind boggling that the two could even get along.

But John understood it better than anyone.

Because it had been the same way between John and Wally when they had first become friends…

Wally just wore John down until he started to "lighten up" and not take the world quite as seriously as before.

Except…this time, John noticed a change in Wally as well.

He wasn't as cocky as before.

And he actually spoke out during the "Founders' Meetings" instead of trying to get John to play paper football with him.

But above all else, John noticed how well thought out and _valid_ the points he was making were.

Diana and Clark did a double take more then once…and then brushed it off.

It wasn't until Batman would bring up Wally's comment again, that anyone other than John would actually take notice.

"John, you know that he can have more than one friend, right?" asked Mari, breaking his train of thought.

"I _know!_ I mean…I know but…it just seems like he's changed."

"Hmmm…are you sure he's changed…or is he just letting out a side of himself you haven't seen before."

John looked at Mari questioningly. What was she getting at? He knew the kid better than her. They hang out almost every other weekend. But mostly…they just talk about comics and football. Maybe John didn't know Wally as well as he thought….

In fact, what the heck did the kid do for a living? He didn't even know.

"Well, while you're pondering that. You should really head to the "Founders' Conference Room." Batman sent me to find you, they are about to evaluate Booster Gold's actions during the "Mordru Battle." Apparently he left crowd control duty without permission."

John heard about that event. With a nod to Mari he turned to walk down the hall.

As he left the room, Mari called to his back.

"Don't worry, Boo! You're still his best friend. That kid just has enough room in his heart for everyone!"

* * *

**-Later in the Conference Room-**

After everyone was assembled, Superman cleared his throat. Booster Gold stood in front of the circular table with the six founding members facing him from the other side.

"Booster Gold, it has come to our attention that you purposely disobeyed a direct order from a Senior Member. This along with your previous conduct in the field, have led us to evaluate your status as a member of the Justice League….Do you have anything to say about your actions before we pass judgment?"

Booster sighed and looked at the masked heroes.

"No, I don't. I had no reason to act the way I did. I know that now. I'll accept whatever your judgment is."

Jónn then asked, "Will you not even tell us what you were doing when you left crowd control?

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you. And since I have no proof except Skeets's word, I have nothing more to say."

"Well then," said Diana, "It is in the best interest of League that-"

Batman's cough interrupted Diana's speech.

"Uh…Batman, Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, actually," said Batman as he pulled out a file from under his cape, "It has recently come to my attention that Booster Gold did act on behalf of the League when he left his post yesterday."

John raised both his eyebrows in surprise. The last one he ever expected to come to Booster's defense would be Bruce. He was the reason they were having the hearing in the first place.

"And what exactly did he do?" asked Diana clearly as surprised as John about this new information.

"A colleague of mine, who shall remain nameless, is an associate of one…." Batman trailed off as he looked down at the open file in front of him, "…..Dr. Tracey Simmons, of S.T.A.R. Labs."

John saw Booster's eyes light up at the mention of the good doctor's name.

"What did she say Batman?" asked Superman with a frown.

"Apparently, Booster Gold averted another major disaster while we handled Mordru. He helped Dr. Simmons neutralize a black hole that had attached itself to the form of her colleague and threatened to destroy the world right from under us."

Superman, Diana, and Jónn all looked as shocked as he felt. He had no idea any of this had gone on.

That was when John noticed that Wally hadn't said a single word the entire time. This struck John as being very odd. John turned and sent a questioning look Wally's way. When he finally caught Wally's eye, the speedster just smiled his goofy grin and gave him a thumbs up.

Then he turned to Booster and said, "Way to go, dude! Knew you had it in you!"

As Booster beamed at this comment, John just shook his head and turned back to hear what else Batman was saying.

"So in light of these new developments, I believe that no disciplinary actions should be taken against you at this time."

Booster's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Batman frowned at this, "But be warned. We are still watching you."

The young man nodded his head vigorously in response as Superman said, "All right then, meeting adjourned."

And with that Superman, Jónn, and Diana left the room to attend to other business. Wally walked over to Booster and shook his hand.

"Don't feel too bad about the other stuff, Boost. You're still learning. And I'm definitely not one to lecture you about screwing up!" exclaimed Flash as Booster laughed.

"Yeah, thanks man," said Booster as he made his way over to Batman.

John gave Wally a grin as he approached him.

"So what was that all about, hotshot?" asked John with eyebrows raised.

Wally just shrugged as John heard Booster whisper to Batman,

"It was your friend 'West' wasn't it? The forensic scientist from Central City I met on the Joker case, right? Tracy mentioned him briefly saying that they went to college together when we had coffee."

John's jaw dropped open and stared at Wally in utter shock.

"_Forensic Scientist? A Scientist! WALLY?"_

Batman and Booster continued their conversation as if the other two weren't still there.

Batman glared at him, "You didn't tell her you knew him, did you?"

Booster shook his head, "No way! I'm not THAT stupid. She brought him up. She was talking about her work and she said her friend might be able to figure out how Dr. Brown's cells became fused with the black hole. She said he's good with biology. …Besides, a guy really doesn't like it when a girl starts going on about another guy when he is trying to date her."

Batman gave Booster a nod of understanding and the two left the room.

The second they were gone, Wally exclaimed, "Will you stop staring at me like that!!"

"You're a scientist?! People trust you with chemicals? Ouch!" said John as Wally smacked him in the arm.

"YES! They _do!_ So…there!" said Wally nervously.

John rolled his eyes, "Well at least your comebacks are the same."

"Hey…watch it!" said Wally still looking like a mouse caught in a trap.

"So…"

"So what?"

"….Why didn't you tell me?" asked John, feeling very hurt that Batman knew Wally was a scientist before he did.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me, kid?"

"I!-I-He figured it out! I –but-that's not the reason didn't tell you at all!"

John looked Wally straight in the eye, "Then why?"

"Because…because….I don't know…I guess I thought….you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

John looked hurt at this, but he knew it was true.

"Yeah…you got me there…"

John then stared at the speedster for several minutes, what else didn't he know about his friend. It was then he realized…. that maybe, he hadn't been as good a friend to Wally as he had been to him.

Finally, he took a deep breath and gave Wally a friendly punch on the arm.

"Come on," he said as he made his way towards the door.

"Uh?" asked Wally perplexed.

"Come on, we're getting beers and then you're telling me everything."

Wally gulped, "Everything?"

"Yup, everything," said John firmly.

"Okay _fine_…" sighed Wally as he walked out door, "But just don't laugh, okay?"

"Well of course I'm going to laugh, what else are best friends for?" asked John as Wally's usual goofy grin came back full force.

"Right back at yah," said Wally as the two made their way to the transporters.

As they walked down the hall, Batman was walking back in the other direction.

John swore he saw him smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: Huzzah!! A new chapter completed! The next chapter wouldn't be as long a wait guys.

Next time!!

"Folk_tail_"

Circe is BACK! And she's out for revenge on Diana and takes it out on the guys of the original seven by turning them into animals!

"If any of you say we should call ourselves 'The Musicians of Bremen' you die," said Bruce the bat.

"You're a FRUIT bat, Bruce. You're threats have no merit," said Wally as he sniffed the air.

"Just because I'm not a Vampire doesn't mean I can't bite, asshole."

"I'd like to see you try, Batboy."

* * *

Mists: "….."

"Yeah….. It's going to ROCK!"

Please read and review!


	3. Folktail

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is once again based off of something Bruce Timm said during his commentary of, "This Little Piggy." Apparently, one of the earlier versions of the storyline had the guys of the original seven turned into animals and Diana had to find them. Bruce said that it got too complicated to work…but I think if he would have done it THIS way….hehehe….everything would have been JUST FINE.

This is set right before "Ultimatum."

WARNING: This chapter was written while partaking of a glass of FINE Pinot Grigio wine and a tube of M&M Minis……….

THOU HAST BEEN WARNED……

* * *

-**Folk**_**tail**_**-**

_**Once upon a time…..**_

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally coughed out the dust in his lungs as he slowly dragged his body over to the pond just a few feet away from him. Every bone in his body ached. He couldn't even find the strength to stand as he clawed his way through the reeds and cattails surrounding the water's edge.

His muscles gave out just as he was about to bend down and take a drink.

As he laid there panting for breath, his mind began to wander back to how he got into this predicament.

Considering he had been in the middle of downtown Metropolis before he fell unconscious, his now _rural_ surroundings were a complete mystery to him…….

**

* * *

**

-Flashback-

_Wally had just received an urgent message from Jónn that Circe was back and causing chaos. Supes and John had already gone missing as the situation worsened…_

_Flash ran up and down every side street and alley searching for the magical harlot. _

_Just as he was about to round another corner, he heard a very familiar grunt followed by a painful gasp. He quickly turned down the alley, just as Circe pinned Bats' neck to the wall. _

_Wally charged at full speed, but Circe froze him in his tracks… his fist had been just an inch away from her head. _

"_My, my…how rude!" declared the seductress with an evil smile, "Here Bruce and I were, having a perfectly normal conversation and you just barged in!"_

_Circe gave Bruce's windpipe a squeeze for good measure. _

_Wally tried to move with all his might, but he couldn't move an inch._

_It was his worst nightmare._

_And Circe could see it in his eyes._

_With a flick of her wrist, vines grew out of the wall of the brick building and bound Bruce in place as she approached Wally._

"_Leave the kid alone, Circe. I'm the one you want. Diana will come for me."_

_Circe just eyed the Dark Knight critically as she turned back to her new found prey._

"_Oh, but what fun is a game with only three players my dear, Bruce? Besides…" she said almost breathlessly, "this one intrigues me…"_

_Wally felt his skin crawl as she drew nearer. _

"_Why the HELL are ALL the villainesses attracted to me?!" thought Wally as sweat began to trickle down his jaw line._

_Circe gently lifted her hand up to his face and wiped the droplets away…but her hand lingered on the edge of his mask._

"_Let him go, Circe!" yelled Bruce as he tugged at his tightening bonds. _

_She of course ignored him as she pulled back Wally's mask to reveal his frightened face._

"_Well, well…aren't you the handsome one!" she exclaimed and kissed him full on the mouth with unbridled passion._

_Wally's eyes were still wide with terror as she pulled back with a gleeful laugh._

_Her hand lingered on his head, playing with his hair._

"_What lovely red hair you have," she purred with lust, "……Yes, my dear one……I think I have the perfect form for you."_

_And with that a crazed look entered her eyes and she raised her hand and his whole body became racked with pain. It felt like every bone in his body was being twisted and rearranged. He screamed in agony until he finally collapsed onto the ground._

"_Kid!" came Bruce's yell as Wally heard Circe laugh, "Don't worry Brucie, you're next!"_

_The last thing he remembered was Bruce's scream as he drifted off into unconsciousness._

_

* * *

_

And now there he was….so weak he couldn't even get a drink from a pond without a rest.

Wally took a deep breath and bent down toward the water's surface.

What he saw shocked him.

Instead of his face…he saw a little blue eyed, fox staring back.

Wally yipped in surprise as he staggered backwards, tripping over his tail.

"_Wait a second! Tail_?" thought Wally as spun around franticly watching his newly grown tail twitch behind him.

"_No, this can't be happening!"_

He looked down and saw that his hands had been replaced by little padded paws and his whole body was coved in red fur.

"_For the love of Pete, I'm fuzzy!"_

Wally then decided to dunk his face into the water hoping that it would wake him up.

He whimpered as he shook the water off and checked himself again.

"_Yup…still a furry."_

With a sigh he plopped back down onto the grass.

Well at least he knew now why he had been in so much pain…she turned him into a dang fox!

That was when a groan from not too far away caught Wally's attention.

Then it hit him.

"Bats!" called Wally as he pushed away his lingering pain and jumped over the bushes in search of his friend.

"Bats! You there?"

"K-kid?" came Bruce's voice from a pile of dead leaves.

Wally bound up to the mound and dug at the leaves with his tiny paws.

As the leaves fell away, Wally suddenly stopped at gasped at the form of a small black bat lying in the pile.

"B-bruce?" whispered Wally as he touched the bat's head with his paw.

Bruce's familiar groan came from the small form in front of him.

"Bats, it's me. Please wake up, I'm freaking out enough already as it is."

Bruce lifted his head up and looked vaguely around the area.

"So…kid….where are we? Circe… dump us in a cave or something?" asked Bruce as he slowly turned his head around.

With a groan Wally put his paws on his head in grief. He had caught sight of Bruce's glazed eyes.

"Oh god …. bats can't see."

"What does that mean?" inquired Bruce as he glared in Wally's general direction, "Of course, I see. Now tell me what's going on!"

Wally took a deep breath and looked down at Bruce with sympathy as he softly said,

"Actually, no…you can't see….Circe turned you into a bat. We're out in the middle of a forest …It's daylight, Bats."

"…"

It was one of the few times that Wally had ever seen Bruce speechless. He watched as his friend started to feel around in his new form…then Bruce muttered, "Not, _again_."

"AGAIN?! You mean you get turned into animals on a regular basis?" exclaimed Wally as Bruce scrunched his unseeing eyes in pain.

"Wally, I have _really _sensitive hearing now. Please refrain from screeching like that."

"Oops sorry, Bats," said Wally as he sat there with his tail between his legs.

"Anyway, it's long story….but I'll handle this. So…. what did you get turned into?"

Wally sighed, "A red fox and before you ask, I have no idea where we are. Metropolis isn't exactly known for its rustic beauty you know."

"Hmm…" said Bruce in thought as he contemplated this information. "We might be just outside of Smallville….it's not that far…."

"Yeah but….what the heck is Circe up to? What could be the point in turning you and me into animals?"

"Well…it _**is **_her trademark after all. But I don't think it was just you and I. Remember, John and Clark disappeared before we did."

Wally used his hind leg to scratch behind his ear, "So you think she is gunning for the guys of the original seven?"

Bruce just shrugged his wings, "Could be…she might be sending Diana on a wild goose chase for us. In the mean time, I think you and I should search for the others."

"But…" started Wally as Bruce tried to stand up, "Bruce, you can't see anything."

"I know. You're point?" asked Bruce with a growl as he flapped his wings.

Wally just rolled his eyes.

"_Trust Bruce to get uppity at the mere mention of his limitations. I'll have to word this carefully, or he'll just fly off and get himself killed."_

"None at all," said Wally with a sly foxy grin, "It's just that, you really can't be very stealthy during the day. A bat flying around would stick out like a sore thumb…."

Bruce's ears twitched showing that he was listening and Wally continued, "So until it gets dark out….you rest up by riding on my back. Then when it gets dark, you can scout all you like, deal?"

Bruce's growl was as good as a yes to Wally. The bat then grudgingly crawled up onto his back.

"_Hehehe…that is IF you can tell it's dar,"._ thought Wally as Bruce crawled up his tail.

Even though he knew Bruce had all the abilities a real bat contained, he was still worried. He really didn't want Bruce going out there and doing something stupid when he was this vulnerable.

Wally winced as Bruce wrapped his wings around his neck "Ow! Would you watch the claws, Bats! That hurt!"

Bruce grumbled an apology as the duo started out on their journey.

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

He couldn't remember the last time he had been this vulnerable.

And it irritated him to no end.

Wally's sporadic snickering wasn't helping the situation either.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing at anything!"

Bruce sighed, "Wally, I'm on your back. I can feel you laughing. Now what is so damn funny!"

"It's just…well….you don't make a very_ threatening_ bat, Bats."

"Excuse me?!" growled Bruce as his anger started to make his little body shake.

"I mean…come on! You're a _Fruit_ bat! Who's afraid of a _**FRUIT BAT**_?"

"I am **NOT** a Fruit bat!"

"Are too!"

"Just because I can't suck out your blood with these damn fangs doesn't mean I can't bite you, Fox-boy!"

"OH! I'm frightened now! You're fangs aren't even a centimeter long, Fruit Bat!"

Bruce felt his eye begin to twitch as his anger grew, "For the last time. I. Am. Not. A. Fruit. Bat! I AM A MICROBAT!"

Even as Bruce yelled it he knew it was a mistake, as both Wally and he cringed at the sudden loud noise.

"Ow…now I know how Clark feels…" groaned the fox as he sat down to rest a bit.

"Sorry…." said Bruce softly, "Let's promise each other we won't yell anymore until we get out of this."

"Deal."

After a few more minutes of silence, Bruce actually WANTED Wally to continue talking. At least, arguing with Wally kept his mind off of other more pressing matters….like how they were going to get out of this.

Luckily, Bruce didn't have to wait long.

"So… how do you know you're _not_ a Fruit Bat?" asked Wally nonchalantly as he began walking again.

"Hmm.." replied Bruce sarcastically as if he was thinking, "I have no idea! You know other than the fact that _I'm blind_!"

Bruce felt Wally's body shiver when he said that.

Looks like he struck a nerve with the Kid.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Wally as he sniffed the air.

"Fruit bats can see," said Bruce frankly.

"No way! I thought all bats were blind!" exclaimed Wally clearly surprised.

"Nope. Fruit bats don't use echo location either. They are also fairly large. Judging by my size, I'd say I'm Microbat all right. They eat insects. Just like the ones in the, Bat-cave."

"Well…….that kinda ruins the mystic of it all, doesn't it?"

"Which is why you shall never breathe a word of this again, right?"

"If I had human lips right now, they would be sealed."

"Good for you."

Silence fell over the pair as they continued to embark on their journey.

But of course, Wally wouldn't let it continue for long.

It started with a small humming noise..

"_Oh no. Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do!"_ thought Bruce, as the little swift fox leapt into the air, and burst into song,

"Tell every-body I'm on my way!!! New friends and n-"

"NO!" screeched Bruce now sitting atop Wally's head.

"But-" whined the cute little fox.

"_NO!_ It's bad enough that we got turned into animals! But I'll be _DAMNED_ if I let you make this anymore like some child's corny FAIRYTALE!!!"

"Folktale," said Wally with a sniff of his up turned nose.

"You're pushing me to the end of my rope, kid."

Wally just grumbled under his breath about how unfair it was, because he liked folktales.

"_Why am I not surprised?"_ thought Bruce with a roll of his eyes as the duo continued to journey further into the woods.

_

* * *

_

**-Wally's POV-**

Several hours had passed since Wally and Bruce had started traveling. The sun was finally starting to set and Wally was getting worried.

Since they had started traveling there had been no sign of civilization anywhere. That and the fact that he had promised to tell Bruce when it became dark was weighing on his mind.

He looked over his shoulder at the little bat sleeping curled up on his back.

Would he be okay if Wally let him venture out on his own?

Just then, a sharp cracking noise snapped him out of his reverie.

Wally instinctively crouched low to the ground and concentrated on listening to the space around them.

"Pss! Bats…wake up. I think we got trouble!" whispered Wally as he tried to decipher just which direction the sound had come from.

"Hmm?" came the groggy question from his back.

But Wally tuned the bat out as he suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise getting closer.

"Kid? You hear that?"

Wally didn't reply.

"_Whatever it is, it's gaining on us fast! Make a decision West! Hide or fly!" _

Wally quickly ran a bit further into the woods and dove into a pile of leaves. He could feel the grip of Bruce's small claws tighten around his neck, as the romping noise came closer.

Wally peaked out of the cracks between the leaves. He hoped whatever it was would just run by and leave them be.

It was dark now, so the poor little fox couldn't see much of anything. Then a loud thump shook the pile of leaves as some shadowy figure stopped right in front of them. Wally shivered as he heard a sniffing sound just outside.

Suddenly, the silhouetted beast outside let loose a long drawn howl to the moonlight. It leapt onto the pile and pinned Wally to the ground before he could get away.

"Bats! Get out of here!" yelled the fox as he struggled under the massive paw.

But before Bruce could do anything, the beast suddenly……….laughed?

"Hey, there you two are! About time we found you guys. See, I told you Jónn. The nose, knows."

Wally and Bruce froze and slowly turned to look up at their assailant now bathed in bright moonlight.

"John? That you?" asked Wally as he stared at the large form of a hound dog sitting next to him.

"Yup. And I have a passenger, too," said John as he motioned to the lizard seated on his back.

It sighed, "Hello everyone. It seems we all have gotten in over our heads, doesn't it?"

"Jónn?" asked Bruce as he flew up and landed on John's head, "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were back on the Watchtower."

"After you and Wally went missing, I got worried so I left Mr. Terrific in charge and came to help….but I was no match for her powers," said Jónn as his eyes started darting around in different directions.

"Well whatever happened, Bats and I are sure glad it was just you two and not some wild animal ready to eat us."

"Yeah well…you two shouldn't really be traveling at night anyway. Jónn and I were just about to settle down when I caught you're smell."

Bruce remained silent, but Wally could feel his glare on his back.

"Uh huh….let's see now, there's a small ridge over there. What do you say the four of us wait out the rest of the night under there?"

"Sounds like a plan, hotshot," said John as he and Wally made their way over to the resting place.

After Wally and John laid down, Bruce suddenly flapped his wings and took off into the air.

"I'll scout out the area using echo location," said Bruce coldly as he glided off into the night.

Wally just let out an exasperated groan and put his paws down over his pointy ears, "He's never going to let this one go."

"Let what go?" asked as John as he looked at the forlorn fox.

Wally then told John of the argument the two had had when they had first started out.

"Oooo…he's not going to let that go."

"This is what I said."

After several minutes of silence, Wally finally said with a toothy, sly grin,

"So…you got turned into _Old Yeller_?"

John gave the fox a low growl as Jónn chuckled a bit from the dog's back.

Wally then burst out singing, "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time. You-_ "_

"Wally, I'd watch it if I were you."

"Man! You and Bruce are sucking the fun out of this whole experience!"

"_Fun?_ You find this _fun?_"

"Well…not particularly, no. But we could make the most of it!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Sing!"

Both animal-men glared at him.

"Oh, come on! It's fun."

"…"

"Spoil sports," grumbled Wally as he turned away from the two with a huff.

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

Bruce rolled his eyes as he flew away from them.

He was quite glad to get some alone time to think. The bat was still steamed that Wally hadn't told him that night had fallen.

"_Like I can't handle being on my own,"_ thought Bruce as he clicked his vocal cords a few times to take in more of his surroundings. It was really weird. He could picture the area really well in his head. His sonar picked up every tree, animal and leaf in the forest. It was like he could see, but without color. He glided on the air currents almost effortlessly as he sniffed the cool night air.

It was, in a word, exhilarating…..

But certainly not _fun._

As Bruce alighted to a near by branch, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"_Uh oh…didn't think of that,"_ thought Bruce as he realized that had used up a lot of energy flying around.

"_The others must be hungry as well, especially the kid. He did do all the walking today."_

Bruce sniffed the air and searched for any sign of food. As he landed at the base of a near by oak tree, he heard a small scratching noise. After a little digging, he hit the jackpot, a whole nest of large juicy beetles.

As he grabbed one in his fangs he gave a mental sigh,

"_Great, I've resorted to eating insects. I'm never going to live this down." _

After Bruce had eaten his full, he wrapped the rest in a large leaf, stuck it in his mouth and headed back towards the others.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find them. It wasn't everyday that a lizard, a dog and a fox stayed together at night.

Bruce glided down, but miss judged his landing and ended up crashing into a nearby bush.

He could feel the humor radiating off of Wally as he and John approached him.

Bruce spat out the leaf bundle he was carrying and said, "Not one word."

"I said nothing," said Wally calmly as he pawed at the branches of the plant trying to help Bruce out.

"But you were thinking it," growled Bruce as he picked up his leaf parcel and glided over to Jónn.

"I found us some food," said Bruce as he unwrapped the leaf.

"Really!" exclaimed Wally, "What- EWWW! Bugs?"

Jónn saw no problem with this at all and started devouring a beetle.

"Mmm…crunchy," mumbled Jónn as he started on another one.

"Don't knock it, hotshot," said John as he licked a few up with his tongue, "In the army, you learn you do what you have to, to survive. We're all going to need our strength tomorrow, so eat up. This maybe the only food we get in a long while, this is no time to be proud."

Wally put his tail between his legs and flopped down onto the ground.

"I know…" whispered Wally as he started munching on his food.

"Well," said Bruce as he hovered above the ground, "since I ate already, I'll take first watch. John, you and the others get some rest. I'll wake you in an hour."

Just as he was about to leave, he heard Wally say,

"Um…. Bats… thanks for the food. You really came through. And…I'm sorry."

Bruce gave a mental sigh, _"How am I support to stay mad at him when he's acting this pathetic? Especially knowing that I'd do the exact same thing if I were in his shoes." _

"It's okay, kid. I get it. Now get some rest, it's going to be a long night."

And with that he flew up into the trees, but down below, he knew Wally sent him a smile.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

The next morning, our heroes started out bright and early. Jónn and Bruce were once again sitting on John and Wally's backs. Wally still feeling ashamed at underestimating Bruce's abilities yesterday as he asked, "Are you sure you want to ride with me?"

"A ride's a ride," said the little bat as he hopped onto Wally's back.

This made Wally smile. He was glad Bruce had forgiven him.

Of course, Wally being Wally couldn't help but spread his good mood around to others.

"You know what? This reminds me of a folktale my grandma use to tell me called, 'The Musicians of Bremen.' It was one of my favorites!"

"Yeah…I think I remember that one. Is that the one where the old animals escape their masters and travel around singing?" asked John.

"Yup! That's the one. I always wanted to run off and have an adventure like they did."

John laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, this is _kinda_ like that story. I mean we have a dog….there was no fox or bat in that one….but….Hey, Jónn?"

"Yes, Wally?" replied the Martian as he trained his rapidly moving eyes on Wally.

"Just what in the heck are you anyway? Are you like Geico?"

"I….beg your pardon?"

"You know! Geico the gecko!"

Bruce sighed and tugged on Wally's ear with his wing.

"Wally he's not a gecko."

"Well he looks like a gecko…"

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes….he does."

"No. He doesn't!"

"Oh, this from the dude who can't see!"

"Well apparently my senses are better than yours even though I am blind!"

"Watch it, bite sized snack!"

"You want a bite? I can give you that!"

Wally snorted, "We had this conversation before centimeter fangs! You're in no position to threaten me!"

"Take that back, fuzz ball!"

As the argument continued to elevate, John and Jónn shared an exasperated look.

"There they go again," sighed John.

"How long do you think this one will last?" asked Jónn, curiously.

"Don't know. They both have such thick heads….this could go on for hours…"

As Bruce bit Wally's ear, the fox tried to kick the bat off his back as John asked,

"So Jónn….just what are you anyway?"

"I believe I am a chameleon actually…"

"Really," inquired John over the sounds of the fight. "Hey! Wait a sec…do you still have your powers?"

Jónn sighed, "Not really, I can change into other lizards and different colors but that's about the extent of my abilities."

The loud noise of, "GAAHHH! Bats! Let go of my tail!"

"No way in hell!" broke off their conversation for a second before it resumed.

"Well…my ring isn't on my paw so I can't use mine."

"…You think Wally can?"

"Uh…let's ask him later…" said John unsure as he watched the bat and the fox roll around on the ground, kicking up dust.

"Speaking of powers, where do you think Superman is?"

"Hmm…don't know. He went missing the same time I did, right?"

"Yes, maybe-"

"OKAY! That's it! I'm scouting ahead!"

"Bats! Wait-"

"No. We both need some space! You stay here with the others."

"But-" Wally was about to mention it was daylight. But he really didn't want to make Bruce anymore pissed at him.

With a huff, Bruce flew away into the trees….

"So…What were you guys talking about?" asked Wally as he turned back to his friends.

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

"_Stupid kid. Getting into another argument with me…"_ thought Bruce as he flew through the air.

Just as he was about to land on a tree branch, when he heard a loud screech from above.

He flew quickly right. The diving bird missed him by mere inches.

"_Shit! I should have known. I'm a big target out in the daylight,"_ thought Bruce as he quickly flew back toward the others.

The bird of prey didn't take long to recover. Once again, it screeched and dove.

He swerved quickly to avoid the trees. The bird plowed into a large branch, but that didn't stop him. He took off after Bruce even faster than before.

Bruce knew time was running out and he had to think fast.

So he bobbed and weaved through the maze of trees, drawing the bird closer to the ground.

But the bird would not be deterred from its meal.

Just as its talons were about to close in on the innocent little bat, a blur of red leapt through the sky and tackled the bird to earth.

"Bruce! You okay?" called John from the ground.

The little bat just flapped his wings and hovered there, trying to slow his heart rate back to normal.

"Yeah…but what in the heck did you guys do to stop him?" asked Bruce as he flew back down to the ground.

"We figured out that some of our powers still work even though we're animals," said John as he led Bruce over to where Wally had the bird pinned.

"So Wally used his super-speed to leap into the air and tackle the bird once it got close enough."

Bruce used his echo location and saw Wally snarling at the bird.

"No one tries to beat up my friend, but me!"

That was when the most surprising thing of all happened….the bird spoke back to him.

"Wally?" the eagle asked innocently as if it had just woken up from a dream.

"What the- _SUPES!_ Is that you?!" exclaimed the fox as he jumped off of his friend.

"Uh….yeah…um sorry about that Bruce, I was REALLY hungry," said the eagle knowing he was about to get it from the little bat.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" screeched Bruce at the top of his lungs making everyone cringe. "You could have killed me!"

"I WASN'T! I-I was just _SO_ hungry! And then instinct took over….Well how was I supposed to know it was you! It wasn't like you were talking then!" yelled Clark in defense.

"WHOA! Wait a second guys," said Wally getting between the two, "If that's true Clark, this could be _REALLY_ bad."

"What do you mean?" asked Jónn sitting up on John's shoulder.

"What I mean is…that our instincts are starting to take over…if it continues….we might not be able to change back."

This revelation was met with absolute silence.

"Then we have to find Diana fast," said Clark. "Come on, she's not that far away. She found me and sent me out to find all of you. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

And so with the friends reunited, they now raced against the clock to get to Diana before their instincts took hold….and forgot they were human.

Apparently after Circe turned all the men of the original seven into animals, she gave Diana an ultimatum. She had 48 hours to find her friends before the spell became permanent. If she found them before the time limit was up, Circe would change them back, no strings attached.

But if not, she'd lose her friends forever.

With the aid of B'wana Beast, (whose flirtatious behavior she was barely tolerating) she had been searching the forest and had found Clark. After Beast told him what was going on, Clark went out to search for the others on his own, agreeing to meet at the rendezvous before night fall of the second day.

With Clark flying on ahead showing them the way, they were making pretty good time.

Bruce had been silent ever since he climbed onto Wally's back several hours ago.

Wally could tell Bruce didn't really know what to say to him after saving his life. So the little fox just let it slide and walked on in silence….

Until, Bruce broke it.

"So kid….What kind of bird did the Boy Scout get turned into anyway?" asked Bruce casually as if to stir up conversation.

Wally couldn't help but smile at the gesture,

"What bird do you _THINK _he got turned into?"

"Let me guess………Bald Eagle?"

Wally snorted, "Of course. What else would the all American Boy Scout be?"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" yelled Clark from the sky.

"YEAH, WELL WHAT YOU GOING TO DO? TAKE A PISS ON US?" was Wally's come back as Bruce silently laughed on his back.

"Hey kid…."

"Yeah, Bats?"

"Thanks."

"No prob."

And that was all that needed to be said.

Then from high above their heads Clark exclaimed, "Hey guys! Let's sing a song!"

Everybody groaned, but then joined in anyway,

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see! With blue skies ahead! Yes, I'm on my way and there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!"

John and Jónn carried the baseline while Clark and Wally sang tenor. And of course, Bruce stayed silent through it all, but Wally could tell he was having fun, too.

Suddenly, Clark called out, "GUYS! I see Diana! She's just over the next hill!"

The band of animals came upon a large hill covered in green grass with a great oak tree growing at the top. There Diana stood with B'wana Beast waving at them franticly as the sun was setting behind them.

The group had finally come to the end of their journey. John and Wally ran up and tackled Diana to the ground and licked her face.

"It's great to see you guys, too!" laughed Diana as she tried to push John and Wally off of her.

"See, I knew we'd find dem, hotstuff!" said B'wana Beast making a clicking noise while pointing his index finger like a gun.

"Hera, give me strength." whispered Diana as she sat up.

All her friends snickered as she brushed herself off.

"So…who's who…." asked Diana as she looked at each of her friends.

She gave the entire group the critical eye as she said, "Well…I know already that Clark is the Bald Eagle…..and since Mari told me John's favorite movie is "Old Yeller" I'd have to say the hound dog is you, right?"

John gave an affronted "woof" of admission as Diana petted his head.

"And the chameleon on your back has to be Jónn, because he just turned bright pink."

Jónn nodded his head yes.

"So that means there's just two possibilities left…" said Diana as a cute red fox with big blue eyes bounded up to her looking sad.

"Aww! Never seen a fox with blue eyes before, this little red haired guy must be Wally." said Diana as Wally barked his affection at being scratched behind the ear.

"And then all that leaves is-"

Diana stopped as she saw the head of a little black bat hide behind Wally's back.

Diana smiled and gave Wally a cunning look. "Wally…is that Bruce on your back?"

His foxy snicker and Bruce's anguished squeak was all the answer she needed.

Carefully she dislodged Bruce's claws from Wally's back and held him gently in her hands…then she slowly brought him up to her lips and sweetly kissed him on the top of his head.

The little bat squeaked in embarrassment just as Circe appeared out of the blue.

"Well my dear. You played the game very well. And as much as it pains me to admit it, you won," she quickly stated.

And with a snap of her fingers, all five men returned to their human forms,

………completely in the nude.

"GAHH!!" was the universal scream of the men as they discovered this fact. They quickly crouched down to the ground trying to maintain whatever dignity they had left.

The only one that didn't have a problem was Jónn, being that he could immediately shape shift his clothes back on.

"_Damn Martians and their ability to keep their decency!"_ thought Wally as he and the other guys glared vengefully at Jónn. To this, the Martian merely shrugged.

Bruce though, was the unluckiest by far….having been in Diana's hands at the time, he now found himself completely naked, draped in her arms.

Needless to say, the Dark Knight's face was quickly becoming beet red.

"WHOA! Jeeze!" said B'wana Beast as he tried to cover his eyes, "Diss is _NOT_ what I signed up for!"

"Have fun, Diana! ... You can thank me later," said Circe as she turned and gave Wally a hungry look.

The blushing red haired man gulped as he shifted a bit to make sure he was still covered.

"Toodles!" exclaimed the seductress as she disappeared.

"CIRCE!!" yelled Diana as she ceremoniously dropped Bruce's naked butt onto the ground.

"Umm…I'm gonna head back to the tower now, Di. See yah!" said B'wana Beast as he teleported out of there.

"BEAST! You'd better come back with clothes! Otherwise I swear I'll find you and kill you!" yelled Wally at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_**And they all lived… Embarrassedly Ever After…. **_

"Mom?" asked the little fairy child as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Yes?"

"That was the crappiest bedtime story I've ever heard."

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **SEE, in the end it was a _Fairy_ Tale! Get it? Hehehe. I love puns.

There! One BIG long chapter for you all! Hope you all liked this randomness. This was REALLY fun to write. Oh and I don't own the rights to any of the products or songs I quoted.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how long this story is going to be. In total, it will have seventeen chapters as of now. While updates will be a bit sporadic, I won't give up on this fic. I have big plans for this and the sequels, so stay tuned.

Next Time!

I go very dramatic on you. I won't give it away, but Diana fans, you'll REALLY want to read the next chapter:

"Immortal"

Write you all again later! And Please Review!


	4. Immortal

**Disclaimer:** I don't pull my punches.

This takes place after "Ultimatum" and right before "The Once and Future Thing-Part 1." I own nothing!

* * *

**-Immortal-**

**-Diana's POV-**

"_Beep…Beep…Beep…" _sang the heart monitor's constant rhythm.

Its sharp tone cut at her heart with every note.

Diana had been sitting at the boy's bedside for days now….listening to that sound.

But as much as it hurt her…she still prayed to Hera that it wouldn't stop.

Gently, Diana lifted her hand from her lap and touched the boy's hand.

It took all Long Shadow's remaining strength to crack open his eyes ….and give her a small smile. He lightly grasped her hand as he drifted back to sleep.

Long Shadow was one of the Ultimen, a group of superheroes created by Cadmus to help take down the Justice League if something went wrong. But before that could happen, the genetic codes of the Ultimen began to break down, driving them insane. Only Long Shadow, who had befriended Diana, chose to live out his final days with the Justice League.

The League had tried everything to find a cure. But in the end, the disease had finally caught up with him.

Long Shadow was dying. And there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

All she could offer was to be there beside him.

….She had never felt so helpless.

Diana slowly rubbed her thumb against his hand.

Her eyes traveled up the IV tubes stuck into his bruised hand to the bag of pain relieving drugs that made his final days bearable.

Her blue eyes then drifted to Long Shadow's pale and sunken in face. The boy looked nothing like the shy, tall, young man she had known. His long dark hair now was plastered to his face drenched with sweat, his normally kind and loving eyes were now filled with sorrow and pain, and his normally bronze Adonis like figure, seemed to shrink before her eyes.

She couldn't stand it. No one really close to her had ever died before. Well except for that one time when she thought Clark had been killed, and she had not handled that well at all.

She was immortal after all. Her mother and sisters were as well. Death to her had been nothing more then a story. A fate that only happened to her enemies, but not those she loved. She remembered when her mother told her and her sisters stories of death around a bonfire. After which the Amazons would praise Hera for sparing them such a fate …to have grow old, wither away, and die.

But she was no longer on her island, and here death was not a fairy tale, but a harsh reality. One that she found quite painful to deal with.

A creaking sound on her right made her turn towards the wooden door. It opened to reveal an unexpected visitor.

"Flash?" whispered Diana as the red speedster walked quietly into the room.

"Yup, the one and only," said the normally enthusiastic hero in a subdued tone as he quickly went over to the window of the hospital room and closed the blinds.

"Flash…what are you-" asked a startled Diana as Wally removed his mask and nervously rubbed a hand through his vibrant red hair.

"Doing here?" said Wally as he finished her sentence for her. He then grabbed a chair and placed it beside Diana.

As he sat down, Diana gave him a sharp appraising look. She did not like others to see her in pain. She was not some weak weepy woman that needed sympathy or comfort.

Loss was a part of mortal life, and she had to learn how to deal with it, alone.

Wally met her glare with a gentle glance.

"Oh please don't give me that look, Princess. I just thought you might need a friend, all right?" he stated with a small smile. Diana's hard expression faltered. She looked down sadly at her left hand, still clasped to Long Shadow.

She knew it was wrong to take her chaotic feelings out on Wally….It was just….that he wasn't the one she wanted next to her right now….

As she thought this, she felt Wally's hand caress the one that still rested in her lap.

The Amazonian Princess smiled slightly as she took his hand in hers.

And so they sat there for a while, listening to the repetitious beep of the monitor, taking solace in the fact that the other was there.

After several minutes Wally said, "You know he'd be here if he could, Di."

This statement made her dig her nails into the flesh of Wally's right hand.

She was _not_ going to talk about _**HIM**_ right now, on top of everything else.

"He sent you here," said Diana coldly, as if stating a fact.

"No. I came because I'm your friend, and you need me….whether you'll admit to it or not," answered Wally simply as he tried to get Diana to loosen her grip on his hand.

When she gave him no reply, he continued, "You said it yourself at Clark's funeral…he doesn't handle death well."

Diana's retort was a cynical, "And you do?" as she looked at the happy go lucky speedster as if he was joking.

The one thing she did not expect was for him to turn away from her, and grip her hand as tightly as she had before.

"Wall-"

Her friend let out a self-deprecating laugh as he said, "No, not really…but I've had enough experience to deal with it somewhat."

Diana looked at her friend stunned. She had never seen him act like this before. Wally, to her, was always joy and happiness.

But the weight of his words hung heavy on her already strained heart.

"_Just what the Hades did he mean by that?"_ thought Diana as Wally seemed to regain his composer and glance at her again. This time, his usual smirk was back in full swing, "I know you'd rather have him here than me, Princess."

Diana sighed and looked at Long Shadow lying there with all the tubes and electronic equipment stuck into him. And she knew deep down in her heart how painful it would be for Bruce to sit there and watch the boy slip away.

Bruce always felt more than he let on, she knew that.

She only wished he could have found enough strength in himself to face it… for her.

"It would hurt him a lot," said Diana as she stared at Long Shadow's face.

"Yes," replied Wally simply.

"But yet…"

"I know."

And so, the two sat in silence with only the beeping noise of the heart monitor to keep them company.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

The speedster had been sitting at Long Shadow's bedside for nearly an hour and a half by now, and he felt completely drained.

Quietly, Wally excused himself to Diana, saying he needed a caffeine break. She gave him a quick nod and turned back to watch Long Shadow's still form. Wally pulled his mask back on and went down to the soda machine to get a Coke.

After pressing the button repeatedly, a nice, refreshing soda popped out of the slot.

"_Finally,"_ thought Wally, _"Sweet, sweet caffeine."_

With the Coke can in hand, Wally sped up the hospital stairs to the roof to get some fresh air.

"_God I hate hospitals,"_ thought Wally as he leaned onto the ledge of the roof and popped to top of can open, _"So many people in pain…I can only take it for so long."_

With that thought, he ripped off his mask and took a long swig of his drink.

"_Yeah that's the stuff,"_ thought Wally as the caffeine rush started to perk him up again.

The subdued speedster had a lot of sorrow in his heart as he sadly looked out at the vast city's twinkling lights and condensed traffic bellow.

"So…. are you just going to hide up here all night?" asked Wally out loud to the night sky in front of him.

Wally laughed to himself when he got no response, "I _know_ you're there, Bats."

Still, no response came.

"Fine then," called Wally, "I'll talk you'll listen."

With a sigh the speedster said, "I can only comfort her so much, Bats…She doesn't want it from me…."

He smiled as a faint grunt like sound came from the disembodied shadows behind him.

Wally then quickly whirled around with his arms folded across his chest and glared at the darkness.

"I'm not the one she's in love with! SHE LOVES YOU!" yelled Wally angrily at the shadows.

"You sound disappointed about that," came the simple reply from the darkness.

That was **IT.**

Wally had had _ENOUGH_ of this STUPID game!

He lashed out at the shadows, pointing at a spot as if he knew exactly were Bruce was, "Don't you EVEN _GO_ THERE! Diana is my _FRIEND_ and she will always be _THAT_ and _**ONLY**_that! I do love her, Bats. Just not in the way you do. AND SHE IS IN _**PAIN**_! Bruce, the only person who can help her through this is _**you**_!! But you're too caught up in your own _SHIT_to go down there and _HELP_ her!"

"I AM **NOT!**" growled the darkness.

"P-LEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_! You're hiding on the roof of a _**HOSPITAL**_, Bats! If that doesn't scream coward, I don't know what does!" yelled Wally as he threw his hands up in frustration.

Huffs of Wally's spent anger filled the night air as the shadows in front of him failed to respond.

"You know what? You want to be like that? _FINE!_ I'm going back downstairs to Diana. At least she'll know that her pain and the kid's _**means**_ something to somebody!" growled Wally as he threw his Coke can down onto the roof and pulled on his mask.

He had just reached the handle of the door when he heard from behind, "Kid…I just can't."

Without turning around, Wally blew out a sorrowful breath and said, "For her? Yeah you can…You can do _anything_."

And with that, Wally pushed open the door. As he walked down the stairs, he started to sing, "_Am I bluuuue? Am I bluuuue? Ain't these tears in my eyes, telling youuu?" _

The lyrics of the song echoed in the stairway long after he had gone.

* * *

**-Diana's POV-**

In a way, she was now very glad that Bruce wasn't there.

In the time that Wally had left, Long Shadow's condition had taken a turn for the worse.

His heart beat was erratic, and there was nothing more for the doctors to do than to wait it out.

But the most horrible thing of all, was the fact that Diana wasn't thinking about the boy lying in front of her, because all she could do was picture Bruce being in his place.

Now she understood why he was so hesitant to be with her.

The reality of it was staring her right in the face.

With every throw Long Shadow's body made, she saw an ancient Bruce Wayne in his place. He was hooked up to oxygen, tubes all stuck into his body, his beautiful dark hair had gone from gray to white.

And she sat there, like she did with Long Shadow… exactly the same as she had always been.

How many times would she have to endure this?

Would she have to watch everyone she loved in this world leave while she stayed?

Even Clark and Jónn weren't immortal. They, too, would die.

But it wouldn't stop there, Wally and John's grandchildren would come and go, and she'd still be here.

Immortal as ever…for all time.

And for the first time in her life….she saw her immortality not as a blessing, but as the ultimate curse.

It was as if the very foundation of her life had shattered beneath her as she held onto Long Shadow's hand with closed eyes. The beeping of the heart monitor went wild in her ear as she prayed to Hera to send her some form of relief.

And then…she felt the warmth of a familiar hand on her shoulder.

But it wasn't Wally… it was _him_.

"Oh Bruce-" said Diana, her voice breaking with unsuppressed sorrow as she reached up with her free hand to touch his.

His deep voice rang in her ear, "I know."

And with that, the heart monitor flat lined, and the tight grasp Long Shadow had on Diana's hand went lax…as if thanking her for being there and releasing her from the burden.

_Beep…………_

The sound broke down every last defense she had, and Diana began to cry into her hands.

Bruce knelt next to her and hugged the grieving woman to his chest.

"It's okay. It'll be all right, you'll see," he whispered softly.

But Diana knew it would never be okay, and yet… at that moment she didn't care.

Bruce was there with her…and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you all liked the BM/WW! I thought it turned out really sweet.

**Update:** A lot of people have been asking me who Long Shadow is and since he was only in one episode,I can really understand why this confuses people. Long Shadow is introduced in the episode "Ultimatum." He was one of the Ultimen, the superheroes created by Cadmus to help take down the Justice League if something went wrong. (He can grow really tall.) But before that could happen, their genetic codes began to break down driving them insane. Only Long Shadow, who befriended Diana, chose to live out his final days with the Justice League. We see him and his friends again as the mindless clones that attacked the Watchtower in "Panic in the Sky." Their clones are the ones that Galatea controls. There are two clones of Long Shadow in that episode. Since we never see him, the original Long Shadow, again I guessed he died somewhere between the two episodes. And since it didn't seem like he had long to live after "Ultimatum" so I set it here. He was a tragic character like Ace, except he didn't get a proper end, so I gave him one. Hope that helps everyone out.

More wonderful Christmas updates to come soon!

Next Time: "The Darkness in a Heart"

Yes, one more dramatic chapter before the funny comes back.

You'll just have to see what it's about!

Thank you all for reading! Please remember to read and review!


	5. The Darkness in a Heart

**Disclaimer:** This is probably as dark as I'll ever go. This chapter is short but deep. It has a Brothers Grimm vibe to it, so if you don't like that stuff, just skip this chapter.

Since I decided to rehash JLU, I've decided to do what I said I wouldn't in "Respect is Earned."

Set during "The Doomsday Sanction."

May I now present….the last moments of Dr. Milo.

Enjoy.

* * *

-**The Darkness in a Heart**-

**-Dr. Milo's POV-**

"_Waller. Waller._ _WALLER."_

"_I'll make her pay!"_

"_A sick joke." _

"_How dare she!_ _I will make her rue the day she ever double crossed me!" _thought Milo as he turned to enter the cell where the creature, "Doomsday" was being held.

Oh yes, Milo and the other scientists had found a way to keep him alive and contained.

But Milo knew better than any of those other simpletons that the beast had been faking.

As he spoke to the inferior specimen before him, Doomsday opened his glowing eyes and focused on the being in front of him, proving Milo's theory correct.

The lobotomized portion of the creature's brain had indeed grown back.

Milo then proceeded to tell the beast of his origins, how the secret government sciences had created him, tortured him, brainwashed him, tried to dispose of him, and finally locked away again.

The _good_ Doctor Milo remembered with psychotic glee how the beast's story paralleled that of the children he had hurt in the past. He remembered the pain in their eyes, the hurt, the betrayal, but most of all…the _rage._ If he could harness that power in the creature before him, manipulate him to do his will, oh the revenge on those he despised would sweeter than wine.

The euphoria of what Doomsday would inflict on those who had _dared_ betrayed him, filled his very _being_.

He emphasized every word of the creature's tale, and with each word he saw the parallel of what he had done to those children.

Milo felt no remorse for them, he felt only their rage.

And it became him.

Now Waller would pay the ultimate price.

"Don't _we_ deserve retribution?" asked Milo of the beast imprisoned before him.

Milo's superiority over the creature and his twisted sense of _justice_ was all encompassing now.

Doomsday coldly replied, "Yes, release me."

At that moment, Milo became all powerful, a _god_ in his own mind.

He could manipulate anyone, and he would always come out on top.

With a cold smile, Dr. Milo asked one last question of the brute, "And you'll solve _both_ our problems?"

"Yes."

Milo's vindictive smile enveloped his entire face as he typed in the code to release the beast from his shackles.

Doomsday walked towards Milo, shifting its heavy form from side to side.

But Milo didn't see the beast he had set free before him now.

No…the hulking form before him was a large shadow…with fangs and glowing red eyes.

"What are you- " said the doctor in fright.

As Doomsday leaned towards the frail man with his massive hand, the world around Milo seemed to shift.

Thousands upon thousands of monstrous shadows sprung up and closed in around him from every direction.

His breathing became erratic as he felt their rage and thirst for retribution become palatable in the very air.

A debit had to be paid.

The rage he once thought he controlled consumed him…mind, body, and soul.

Their pain became his own as their unanswered cries and howls ripped at his body.

It was then that he felt Doomsday's hand close around his head…crushing in his skull.

"Your problem's solved."

**And at that moment, the shadows struck….**

**Consuming him whole.**

**Because the darkness in a heart….**

**Can destroy one's soul.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yup. Darkest I'll ever go.

Anyway! Time to cheer everyone up!

Next Time: I have four words for you:

Clark, Wally, Chess, and Bruce in a body cast.

Oh…yeah. Wally's revenge shall be sweet.

"Great…instead of an albatross around my neck I get a Bat…" mumbled Wally.

"What was that?" growled Bruce.

"Oh! Duh-nothing!"

Hehehe….

Write you all again later! Please remember to read and review.


	6. The Game of Kings

**Disclaimer:**

Mists: "Ahem! I, her Misty Waterness, here by relinquish any claim to the physical or verbal representation of characters appearing in this piece of literature."

Wally: "That means she owns nothin' in the fic."

_Mists' right eye begins to twitch._

Mists: "No amount of currency was exchanged in the creation of this piece. This tale was written for the amusement of others and I, Mists, received no compensation for its creation."

Wally: "In other words, she got zippo and wrote this for kicks and giggles, so enjoy!"

Mists: "THAT'S IT!"

_Mists pulls out her anime mallet._

Wally: "GAHHH! Run away!"

Mists: "I try to put some class in the opening ONE TIME and you screw me up!!

FOR THAT HAWKGIRL SMASH!!"

Wally: "Why me?!"

* * *

Okay, silliness aside now.

This will be my last chapter for a while folks. I have a lot of work this semester, but I'll still shoot for a chapter a month.

Now "hiei's lil dragon" asked me an important question in the reviews.

Will Flash end up with Linda Park?

Well my dear reviewer, you can rest easy, because YES indeed he will.

Why? Because I like cannon and Linda is cool. But as to when she comes into play…..

I'm not saying. Hehehe….

And before anyone asks, NO Diana and Wally will not be a couple. Bruce just said that to tick off Wally because he hasn't had a date in three years.

….And do you really have to ask me how Bruce knows that?

He's Bruce.

It's a given.

And he'd rip Wally's head off if he did come on to Diana…. Which makes it all the more fun for her when she flirts with Wally.

It ticks Bruce off and Wally wets his pants, everyone wins!

Okay now onto the story!

**This takes place the day after "Doomsday Sanction." **

**Bruce is in the Medical Ward on the Watchtower after the injuries he received from saving Clark's life by stopping the Nuclear Warhead with the Javelin. **

**

* * *

**

-**The Game of Kings-**

**-****Clark's POV****-**

Clark just stood in front of the sliding door of Bruce's hospital room, repeatedly hesitating to knock on the door.

The mechanical workers, in their purple work outfits, would glance at the perplexed Man of Steel as he worked up the courage.

"Oh…man, he was really mad at me yesterday," Clark whispered as he shuffled his feet like a troubled child.

"_You don't get to joke. Not today."_

Bruce's cold words still rung in his ears.

The man had risked everything to save his life yesterday and part of him still felt he didn't deserve it.

Clark was super powerful.

He was the one who took the blows for others.

_They_ weren't supposed to give their lives for him.

But the worst thing of all was now he knew for sure…that Bruce didn't trust him.

That fact above all else, hurt him to his very core….

Because in reality…he didn't trust himself either.

What if he did become like the Justice Lords?

The question was present everyday in his mind.

Would he make the right decision when the time came?

And what of the time after that?

He quickly shook himself to stop his thoughts from going down that road again.

If he continued like this he really would go mad.

With that realization he let out a deep sigh and knocked on the door.

"_At least Bruce can't fling a batarang at me with two broken arms."_ thought Clark as he waited for a response.

"Who is it?" called the familiar gravely voice.

"It's me. Superman..."

He could hear Bruce's grunt of conformation as he typed in the code and opened the door.

"Hey Supes! You're just in time!" exclaimed the joyful voice of Wally West who was sitting at a small table with chairs next to Bruce's bed.

"Wally?" asked Clark as he partook of the strangest thing he had seen in a _long_ while.

An unmasked Wally……

Sitting with _Bruce_…….

Calmly chatting…….

With a chessboard set up between them………..

"…"

"_Did I just walk into the Phantom Zone and not know it?" _thought Clark as he warily eyed the room looking for some monster to pop out and attack him.

"You," said Bruce coldly as Clark turned back to the damning voice, "Sit."

"Uh…what?" asked Superman clearly afraid of where this conversation was going.

Wally just sighed and rolled his eyes. "What Bats was _trying_ to say is, pull up a chair. You have been elected as 'Pawn Boy' for the day."

Clark just continued to stand there with his shoulders slumped in shock, totally dumbfounded.

Wally then slowly turned a questioning glance to Bruce that clearly asked, _"Did I break him?"_

After several minutes of sputtering, Clark finally got out, "P-ppawn BB-boy?!"

With that Bruce cleared his throat and commanded, "Clark, sit!"

Clark straightened up, walked over to the chair next to Wally, and plopped down.

"Good," said Bruce as if he was talking to a dog.

He quickly glanced at Wally for a second and then back to Clark.

As he set his piercing blue eyes back on Superman, Bruce said, "Since it's _your _fault my arms are broken, you're moving my pieces."

"Yup, only fair," said Wally in agreement as he enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Bats keeps saying I'm cheating by not moving the chess pieces where he wants them, so we need someone who is unbiased to move them."

"Meaning _you_, 'Pawn Boy.'" said Bruce as darted his eyes towards the chessboard.

"You're…playing chess…..with _Wally?_" asked Clark in disbelief.

"_Wally knows how to play chess? Huh…that's news to me. I always thought "Smash-um Bots" was more his taste then this. Is Bruce that bored or does he just want to humiliate Wally?"_ thought Clark as he looked curiously at the two.

"Yes, 'Pawn Boy,'" said Wally scathingly, "The Big Bad Bat is playing the Village Idiot. Now move his pieces before I tell Bruce about the incident on the farm with your mother's pies!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez!" exclaimed Clark as he held up his hands in defeat.

"_Man…they're really serious about this……Darn Wally, he said he wouldn't bring that up again…looks like I have no choice,"_ thought Clark as he looked at the board.

"So….uh…who's playing what?" asked Clark, confused by the way they were treating him.

Wally sighed and shook his head, "What other color would Bats play? He's black of course."

"Shut it and move, West."

"For the last time I wasn't cheating!"

"Uh huh, then how did my queen get on F3?"

"_Because_ you told me to stop there, you senile old man!"

"Your bishop was two spaces away! There's no way I would make a rookie mistake like that."

Wally let loose an exasperated snort. "Okay, _fine._ Believe what you want to believe. But _when_ I beat you this time, I want no gripe!"

Bruce then grumbled something and looked away.

"Great… instead of an albatross around my neck, I get a bat," mumbled Wally under his breath making Clark look at him in shock.

"What was that?!"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing!" said Wally quickly as he picked up his pawn on E2 and made his opening move on the chessboard.

"Your move, Doom and Gloom," said Wally as he leaned back in his chair, propping his bootless, smelly feet up next to Bruce's head.

"When I get out of these casts…you're _**dead**_…you know that West," growled Bruce as he lay motionless on the bed.

"Think of it as payback for the _joys_ you put me through at the manor when I was in a similar state," Wally calmly stated as he lazily folded his arms behind his head.

Bruce gave the speedster one last sharp look before he turned his attention back to the chessboard.

"Revenge… is certainly a dish served cold," said Bruce as his eyes darted to the pieces in front of him.

"Yes, indeed," replied Wally with a smirk on his face.

Clark just watched the two men in a state of total bewilderment.

"_W-What on earth was that? Were they fighting? It…looked like it but…they don't seem mad at all……Where did all this come from? Normally they don't say two words to one another…now THIS?" _thought Clark as he critically looked at the unmasked faces of his friends.

"Knight G8 to F6," said Bruce knocking Clark out of his daze.

"Uh…." said the Boy Scout, totally clueless as to what those numbers meant, "I thought we were playing chess not 'Bingo.'"

Apparently the two men did not find his joke funny. It made Wally groan while rubbing the bridge of his nose in pain as Bruce's right eye rapidly began to twitch.

"What? What did I say?" asked Clark at a loss as to what the big deal was.

"It's okay man, a lot of people don't know how the numbering system works…._Right, Bruce?"_ said Wally clearly trying to tell him to lay off the novice.

Bruce grunted and looked away annoyed.

"All right then," said Wally as he pointed to the board, "Black is at the top, and white is at the bottom of the board. The horizontal lines of the board are numbered from the top to the bottom from 8 to 1."

"Okay," said Clark picturing the grid in his mind.

"And the vertical lines are lettered, A to H going from left to right, see." said Wally as he traced his finger along the line above the board.

"Oh!" said Clark as the concept finally clicked with him, "So you just combine the letter and number of the two rows that intersect on that square, and that's what it's called!"

"Got it in one man! Now move Bats' knight while I think up a strategy here," said Wally as he put down his legs from the bed and started to nervously tap his right foot. He eyes grew hard as he surveyed the board.

"_Huh... Wally is a really good teacher. I wonder why I never noticed it before…"_ thought Superman as a cough from Bruce brought him back to reality.

Clark just stared at the man, clueless as to why he was glaring at him now.

"….The _**'knight,'**_ Clark. ….I'd like to play this game today."

"Oh right…" said Supes embarrassed as he reached over to the pieces again and stopped again with a blush.

"_Uh oh…"_

"Uhh…Wally?" asked Clark in an unsure voice.

"_Oh Bruce is going to have a conniption when I ask…but…I've never played this game…I don't know!"_

"Hmm? What's wrong, Supes? Why haven't you moved the piece yet?" asked the speedster with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah…see when you say _'knight'_…uhhh…which piece….is that again?" asked the blushing Superman as Wally's mouth fell open in shock and Bruce tried to covered up a snorted laugh.

"Better start him at the _**very**_ beginning, kid. Or this game will take all day," said Bruce with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"_Yeah Yeah…laugh it up Bruce…wait what?! Did he just-"_

But Clark never got to finish his thought, because Wally's painful sigh cut through as he picked up the horse shaped piece from the board.

"Okay…first things first….this is called a knight. It moves in an 'L' shaped pattern…"

* * *

After sitting through a half hour tutorial on the basics, Clark was finally staring to get the hang of the game.

Bruce and Wally were now an hour and a half in and …._Wally_…was actually _winning_.

Wally was winning…a _chess game - _against _**Bruce**__._

Clark entertained the idea of finding Dr. Fate and asking him if this was one of the signs of the apocalypse.

He never knew that Wally could plan and visualize like this.

The knowing spark in the kid's eye was new to him….it kind of reminded him of Bruce figuring out a mystery.

And Bruce…Clark had never seen him so…_focused_….and yet….kinda _happy_.

Well…maybe not happy. Just slightly less grumpy, but _still!_

It was down right bizarre!

The two combatants held nothing back. They were both giving it their all.

And then finally, Wally made some kind of weird move where he switched places with his rook and his king.

"_Is that move even legal?" _thought Clark as Bruce became absolutely livid.

"Oh _hell, _NO! We swore to stick to simple moves because 'Dunderhead' over there doesn't know all the rules! And then you go _castling me?!_ NO Way! Put them back!"

"_What the- DUNDERHEAD?! Did he just really call me Dunderhead?"_

"Hey…" pouted Clark, his feeling really hurt by that one.

Wally just sighed and wagged his pointer finger at Bruce, totally ignoring Clark.

"It's not _MY_ fault you didn't take your chance when you had it. Castling is a legal move and I'm using it."

Wally then added under his breath the word, "Thespian," and pretended to look away disgusted.

"Okay, _FIRST _of all, the term you are looking for is _**PHILISTINE**_. Which by the way, my friend you are. And _SECONDLY _you know very well I gave up the opportunity to castle several moves ago. So are you going to be honorable about this or not?" asked Bruce in an exasperated tone.

Wally actually turned back to Bruce with a grumble and switched the pieces back.

"Sorry Bats…I forgot we made that rule this time."

At first Clark thought Bruce was going to yell at Wally some more about it…but instead….he sighed, "It's okay. Just try not to do it again."

For a moment, Clark just sat there watching the expressions on their faces….

They both…acted so differently in this environment that Clark barely even recognized them.

It was strange…but in a nice way.

Clark coughed to cover up his smile as he drew Bruce and Wally's attention back to him.

"So um…what's castling?" asked Clark with a squeak in his voice.

Both men groaned as Wally began to bang his head on the table.

"Kid, you're messing up the board," complained Bruce as the chess pieces began to shake from their spots.

Wally then straightened up and showed Clark the king and the rook…

"Okay, so when there are no more pieces in the last row between your king and rook you can switch them by……"

* * *

The clock was now going on two and a half hours and Bruce had come from behind to tie things up with Wally.

Now the two where just chasing one another's king around the board with whatever pieces they had left.

Both seemed off in their own worlds as Clark started to drift off to sleep in his chair waiting for Bruce to tell him the next move.

Clark assumed Bruce must have thought the Man of Steel had fallen asleep when he asked Wally the next question.

"So kid…" sighed Bruce, "you really think keeping you alive will be the only way to prevent us from becoming Justice Lords?"

Clark stilled his breathing and calmly waited to hear Wally's answer.

Superman could actually feel the pain Wally released in his sigh, "Truthfully, Bats? ….No, it has nothing to do with me directly at all……The Justice Lords were all about choices….choices….that led up to a bad ending for everyone."

"But…you didn't choose wrong in the other world, Wally. There was no Lord of you…"

Clark could hear the catch in Wally's voice as he said, "I….wouldn't be too sure of that one, Bats."

"_What does he mean by that?"_ thought Clark but for some reason, Bruce decided not to push the issue.

"So then, what can we do to prevent it?" asked Bruce with such sincerity that it surprised Clark.

"Our own will I guess. The very choices we make…..I see the Lords as a warning. We can't let the fear of what we could become consume us…otherwise it will happen faster than we could have ever dreamed…..My Gran always said, 'Why curse the dark, when you can light a candle to chase it away?'"

"_I-I've never heard Wally speak so…eloquently before…And on top of that…he's right. I'm not going to let this get to me. Everyone has a dark side, but if I carry the light in my heart, my darkness will never win,"_ thought Clark as a small smile crept across his dozing face.

Bruce then let out a small chuckle, "So, stick to our guns and everything will be all right?...I like things a bit more concrete then that kid."

And with a sigh he added, "If only lighting a candle could show us what Luthor is planning…and what it has to do with Cadmus."

Wally laughed, "Yeah...but wouldn't it be funny if Luthor was running for office just to piss off Clark! That sadistic jerk _would _spend millions of dollars on some mind game, wouldn't he?"

Bruce grunted, "Personally, I don't think I'd want to know how his mind works…"

This just made Wally laugh all the more, "Yeah…I bet it's one scary place!"

When his laughter subsided Clark heard Wally pick up a chess piece off the board and say, "But seriously….I think his whole plan is like a chess game really."

"How so?" asked Bruce, genuine interest ringing true in his voice.

Clark then peaked through his eyelids at Wally…

The speedster was holding the king in his hand as he slowly rubbed its base with his thumb, "Cadmus, the Ultimen, the Presidential Campaign, ….all are his pieces….and he keeps moving them around erratically to draw our attention away from his true goal…."

"The king," stated Bruce, "But whatever that is..."

"Will come to light in the end," said Wally with certainty in his voice as he placed the king back on the board and knocked it over on its side.

"_That…was so profound. I really don't know Wally at all, do I? Well that's going to change from here on out… BUT first….this conversation has gotten too serious…I think it's time for a little payback!"_

And so with that Clark pretended to let out a loud snore and plop his head on Wally's shoulder.

"GAHH!" exclaimed the speedster in his normal voice again.

"Clark!" he whined, "Get offa me!!! There's a reason they call you the Man of Steel! You weigh a ton!!"

Clark just pretended to snore some more and opened his mouth to let a drop of drool land on Wally's chest,

"EEEWWWWW!!! Alien drool!!! _BATS!!_ Get him off of ME!!" screeched Wally at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry, kid…I seem to be…_indisposed_ of at the moment. You're on your own," said Bruce from the hospital bed.

But Clark didn't even have to open his eyes to know that Bruce was smiling.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sweet! One more chapter down!

Next Time!

Green Arrow cursed the god of Rock, Paper, Scissors! Now he had to be the one to tell Bruce that Task Force X had broken into the Watchtower!

"I'll do it on _ONE_ condition! I get to bring 'Flash the Human Shield' with me!"

"WHAT?! No way in-"

"Deal."

"OH MAN! Why is it always me?!"

* * *

Hehehe! Write you all again later! And _please_ remember to read and review!


	7. Don’t Kill the Messengers

****

Disclaimer:

Wally: "grumble grumble"

Bruce: "…"

Bruce: "What the hell's your problem, kid?"

Wally: "It's Mists. She hasn't updated in like forever! I'm bored."

Bruce: _Sigh_ "Go eat a Lightspeed bar and do her papers for her then!"

Wally: "… yeah! That's a gre-"

Mists: "NO WAY IN HELL! You want me to fail?"

Wally: "Oh, come on!"

Bruce: _Evil smirk_ "Yeah Mists, let him try…"

Mists: "….This is because you're still in a body cast this chapter isn't it?"

Bruce: "….possibly…"

Mists: "…You know what? I liked it better when you're at each others' throats."

Wally: "Ha! Yeah I- _HEY!"_

Mists: "Anyway, Bruce! Disclaimer time!"

Bruce: "Mists does not own D.C., J.L., J.L.U., B:T.A.S, B.B., A.S.S. or any other abbreviated shi-….wait a sec….. A.S- _WALLY!"_

Wally: _Snickers as he runs away from Bruce. "_Mists owns nothing. This story takes place right after the events of 'Task Force X.'"

_Bruce throws a batarang at Wally's head._

_Wally dodges._

Wally: "Since it has been only about a month since the events of "Doomsday" Bruce's arms and legs are still broke-GAHH-n!"

_Bruce chases Wally out of frame with a slow and painful death in mind. _

Mists: "Now _THAT's_ more like it! Enjoy!"

* * *

**-Don't Kill the Messengers-**

**-Ollie's/Green Arrow's POV-**

"_I should have known the second I walked into the room that I was a doomed,"_ thought Ollie.

He, Dr. Fate, and Zatanna had just been called into the meeting room of the original seven or as the under-Leaguers liked to call it, the "Hall of Doom."

Because usually when you got called to the "Hall" it meant you screwed up and were about to get ripped a new one by some of the most powerful people in the world.

….And in some cases that analogy could be taken literally.

As Ollie walked into the room, he could feel the vibe emitting from the six was really off.

Immediately his eyes drifted towards the empty chair where Bats usually sat, but one glance around the room told him that there was a lot more adding to their pissy mood than the "Bat" still being out of commission.

Diana motioned for them to take the three seats in front of the discussion table.

John then stood up, cleared his throat, and addressed the group, "We called you three here because there was an incident on the Watchtower yesterday that we felt you three should be made aware of….."

And with those words…Ollie began to feel his heart sink.

Each of the six took turns explaining the situation, how a collected group of ex-cons and other enemies of the League had teamed up and infuriated Watchtower security. Not only had they crippled the Watchtower for a short time…but they also managed to get away with the "Annihilator."

Every one of the six spoke…except that is for the kid, Flash. He just seemed to be staring off into space while making wise cracks every so often.

But today… even those seemed subdued.

Jónn caught Ollie's attention back just as he was finishing up, "And that is why we called you three here….since we are all very busy trying to solve this problem…uhh...how should I put this delicately…."

Diana cut him off with her hand and bluntly stated, "Someone needs to tell Batman."

Green Arrow could feel the two people next to him tense considerably at this statement.

"_So this is a suicide mission then,"_ thought Ollie coldly as he jumped out of his seat.

"No, freaking way! I risk my life everyday for you people, but even _I_ have limits! Why in the heck should one of us do it? We weren't even on the Watchtower that day!" exclaimed Ollie to the six.

"Which is precisely why we chose you three…" said Superman as he trailed off in thought, "there's that and…._well_…"

"You three are the most likely to survive if Bats does decide to kill you," said Flash as he looked down at the piece of paper he was doodling on.

"Wally!" cried Superman as his voice took on the pitch of a grade-schooler who had just been tattled on.

Diana sent the speedster a glare and said, "It's because they all know Batman's secret identity and can visit him at home."

"_Oh well that's just great. Sending us into hostile territory with no escape!" _thought Ollie as he was about to ream out Wonder Woman when "Fate" intervened.

"Gentlemen," said the good doctor calmly.

Zatanna coughed into her hand.

"And ladies of course, this mission must be undertaken by someone….No matter how perilous it might be, the task must be accomplished. Might I suggest the three of us decide who will go, by participating in game of chance….perhaps?" asked Dr. Fate to Zatanna and Ollie.

"…"

"Are you suggesting we settle this with 'Rock, Paper, Scissors?'" asked Zatanna with a smirk.

"Precisely," was Fate's reply.

Ollie snorted at this suggestion, "Normally I'd love to settle a heated argument by using a children's game, but I'm facing the Master of Fate and a super powerful Magician. How do I know that you two won't cheat?"

Fate and Zatanna shared a look that clearly said they had hoped that little fact would have slipped by him.

"He's a smart one, Fate. I'll give him that," said the magician. "I swear on my magic that I won't manipulate the results, GA. You have my word."

"And mine as well," said Dr. Fate. "I swear to leave the results up to chance."

GA gave both of them a good hard stare before nodding in agreement.

"All right then," he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The three stood up in a circle and held out their fisted hands.

Ollie was sure that the two would assume he'd throw "Rock" and therefore they would either do the same or throw paper. Hardly anyone ever threw "Scissors"… or at least in his experience. So his best bet was paper, flimsy yet versatile.

"On three," said Zatanna as they pumped their arms up and down and then formed the symbol they had chosen.

Zatanna and Fate both had "Scissors."

"_DAMN IT!"_ thought Ollie as he swore under his breath.

"Uhhh…so…would either of you like to go two out of three?" asked Ollie as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

The annoyed looks of both Fate and Zatanna gave him his answer.

"_Double Damn it!!"_ thought Ollie as he mentally cursed the god of "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

GA could hear Shayera and Flash trying to cover up their laughter.

"Fine," grunted the archer as he turned back to the original six. He was already starting to formulate a plan.

"I'll go….but only on one condition," said Ollie calmly as the six leaders stiffened in response.

"…One of you has to come with me."

"Now, Ollie! Come on! We just said-" exclaimed Superman as Ollie cut him off by slamming his fist down onto the table.

"One of the 'Originals' should be there. Bruce deserves more respect than that. If you just send me, he'll think you're pushing him aside because he's injured!" yelled Ollie.

He knew it was a low blow, but he also knew it to be completely true. Ollie had known Batman was Bruce Wayne for a while now. And though the two had very different personalities, they did have one central thing in common. They were both physically normal human beings in a League with super powered ones.

And frankly…there were times when that fact was made abundantly clear.

Bruce created the League. He deserved to be in the loop.

He deserved one of the higher-ups to show him at least that courtesy.

Ollie knew that wasn't really the reason they weren't going to see him. He could see the truth etched on all their faces. Even though Bruce was powerless, he was, by far, the most feared person in the League because of his intelligence and temper. And in its own twisted way, his carefully crafted persona had backfired on him in this situation.

He knew that Bruce wouldn't see it that way though. He would cut himself down for not being strong enough, and he would turn that self loathing inwards.

And Ollie simply wouldn't let that happen to a man he considered to be his equal.

"I-" said Diana in a breathless voice as if Green Arrow had physically knocked the wind out of her lungs. "We don't-We'd _never_-"

"I'll go," said a hard voice that Ollie had never heard before.

The shock of who had spoken those words shook Queen to his core, ..it was Flash.

"Wally are you-" questioned Shayera, but she was abruptly cut off by the wave of his hand.

"I said I'll go, Shy," said the speedster as he slowly pushed himself up out of his chair.

As he walked towards Ollie, his physical demurer seemed to shift back to the typical lazy, carefree "Flash" manner.

"Besides," said Flash with his usual grin….but for some reason Ollie felt it was a bit forced this time, "if Bats threatens to kill Ollie, he'll have a means of escape."

To this, the others seemed to let some stressed laughter as Ollie gave an affronted snort to play along. He also liked to cut tense situations though the use of laughter.

"You bet I will. All I'll have to say is that it's your fault and hide under the table."

This seemed to do the trick as the tension in the air snapped leaving a much lighter atmosphere.

"Come on, man," said Flash as he clapped Green Arrow on the shoulder. "We need to make a survival plan if we want to get out of this one alive."

"Amen to that, kid!" agreed GA with an adventurous smile on his face.

"_Time to look death in the eye!"_ thought Ollie.

And with that, the two men left the room.

* * *

As the two civilian dressed 'adventurers' walked up the 'very' long driveway to Wayne Manor (a.k.a the Temple of Doom), they began discussing their strategy for explaining the situation to Bruce.

As they spoke, Ollie eyed the speedster's clothes suspiciously.

Because for some reason…Wally was wearing a lab coat with rolled up sleeves over his blue T-shirt.

Not that Ollie's green and yellow designer suit was anything normal as far as civilian attire went, but still….the coat made him wonder.

"Okay, man," said Wally addressing Ollie. "First off, we talk to Al. Hopeful we can bribe him with this imported box of Earl Gray tea I brought."

"Imported?" asked Ollie with a knowing smirk.

"Yes! Imported….or bought when I was on my morning jog to Britain, same difference," replied Wally with a shrug.

"So anyway, maybe if we give Al this and offer to…I don't know, change Bruce's bed pan we can get him to break the news to Bats for us while we hide somewhere in the manor."

"_Wait a sec.." _thought Ollie as he called a timeout with his hands.

"Okay first off, let me get this straight….Alfred _lets_ you call him 'Al?'" questioned Ollie, clearly skeptical that the stoic man would allow Wally to use such a nickname.

At this Wally blushed a little and replied, "Well…he doesn't exactly _let_ me use it….It's more that he understands that I use in to be friendly and not…well…to be a jerk… so he doesn't really 'comment' on it anymore."

"_Anymore? Just how many times has this kid been over to Bruce's anyway?"_ thought Ollie as he then asked, "So you _don't_ use it to be a jerk then?"

Wally chuckled at this and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Okay….maybe I do a little sometimes. But I never use it to…you know."

Ollie knew what he was saying, having met on several occasions a certain, Rory Talhoon.

"I catch your drift, man. Just don't ever call him 'Jeeves' if you know what's good for you," said Ollie as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Been there, done that, and met 'Rory,'" said Wally grimly. Clearly showing that he knew Bruce and Alfred at least as well as Ollie did.

"Took me a while to figure out what Bats was getting so annoyed about, but one glance at that meathead made it all crystal clear."

Ollie had to laugh at that, most people who knew Rory had that same immediate dislike of him.

"Too true. Now what's this about changing Bruce's bed pan? There's no way in hell that I'd agree to that, kid. I mean talk about taking your life into your own hands! If we went into his room doing that we'd be even _more_ dead!" exclaimed Ollie as he looked at the speedster with a smirk.

"Can a person be 'more dead?' You really can't be 'deader' than 'dead' really," said Wally as he grasped his chin in contemplation.

Once again, Ollie let out a hearty laugh. Since the archer had met Wally, he liked the kid. Wally had the uncanny ability to see the lighter side of things and not let life get him down. That was quite a rare thing to have in their line of work, and it was nice to find someone else who shared his view.

"Quit dissecting my English, kid. You know what I mean. He'd find a way to lodge a batarang so far up our asses that it'd come out of our mouths."

Wally snorted at this mental picture as he tried to keep hold of the box of tea in his other hand.

"And he'd find a way to do it with two broken arms no less!"

"Damn straight he would!" laughed Ollie as they approached the steps of the manor.

Their laughter died as the two men stared at the door ominously.

The hem of Wally's white lab coat caught Ollie's eye once again as it fluttered in the morning breeze.

"So…kid," asked Ollie in an unsure voice, "What's with the lab coat?"

"Well not all us heroes are independently wealthy playboys who can use getting drunk at parties as an excuse to why they are exhausted from a night of crime fighting," said Wally sarcastically as he went to ring the doorbell.

"Hey, what can I say?" asked Ollie with a shrug. "You use what you got….So….what's that got to do with the lab coat?"

Wally simply turned to him and stated, "I'm a scientist and I have to be at work in an hour."

Ollie's eyes widened in surprise, but just as he was about to reply, Alfred opened the door.

"Hey Al," sighed Wally as he held up the box of Earl Gray tea as a peace offering. "Can we come in?"

Alfred seemed surprised to see Wally there and when his gaze shifted onto Ollie's presence, he became even more suspicious.

"Of course," he said and stepped aside to let them in.

As usual, Alfred looked briefly out the doorway again as if making sure they weren't followed and closed it.

"Master Oliver…." said Alfred as he addressed Ollie with a nod, "and Master Wally….it is not Sunday, may I ask you are here unannounced?"

The butler then showed them into the entrance hall.

"'_Not Sunday?' Does that mean Wally comes here every week?"_ thought Ollie with a confused look on his face.

Ollie thought of himself as one of the few people that really knew Bruce.

Both of them had the façade of being rich business men that partied until all hours of the night.

Ollie and Bruce even had an unspoken agreement to use each other as an excuse for their absences due to hero work. In other words, "Oh my, I forgot all about the meeting. I was over at Wayne's discussing business proposals and completely lost track of time." Etc.

But being expected over very Sunday…was something entirely different.

Wally sighed with a shrug, "That's a long story, Alfred. Uhh…tea?"

Alfred gave Wally a long stare, before he took the package from his hands and led the two men into the kitchen.

"It must be serious if you ran all the way to England. I suggest you fill me in on the details before we see Master Bruce…somehow I do not think he will take it well," said Alfred grimly as he began to heat up the tea kettle.

Ollie smirked as he took a seat next to Wally.

"_Good old Alfred,"_ he thought, _"Sometimes he's even more perceptive than Bruce." _

And with that the two men began to explain why they had come to the manor that morning…..

* * *

"_It's now or never,"_ thought Ollie as Alfred stiffly approached Bruce's bedroom door and gave it a sharp knock.

The annoyed grunt from the other side didn't seem to bode well for the two men.

"Master Bruce, Masters Oliver and Wally are here….they would like to speak with you…" said Alfred in his normally droll tone.

Ollie grimaced once again at being called "Oliver."

"_Why does Wally get to be called by his nickname and I get stuck with 'Oliver?' Gahh, I hate that name. I gotta ask Wally how he got Alfred to agree to that,"_ thought Ollie as they waited for a response from behind the door.

The two men gave each other a look as two minutes went by with no response.

Alfred then cleared his throat to try again, but was cut off by Bruce's hard spoken words of, "Send them in."

And with that Alfred opened the door and the two men stepped into the lion's den….

Once inside, Ollie's eye immediately fell on the prone form of one, Bruce Wayne.

He was lying in bed, with both his legs and arms in casts.

His sharp blue eyes narrowed at the two men standing at the side of his bed.

"Why are you both here?" asked Bruce in a gruffer voice than normal.

Ollie decided to take the plunge first, "Uhh…well…see…uh the kid and I…well we just sorta wanted to se-"

"What happened, Ollie?" questioned Bruce with a resolved sigh, as if he knew this was coming. "Something had to have happened. Otherwise they wouldn't have sent you two."

"_Damn he's good,"_ thought Ollie as Wally cleared his throat next to him.

"Well..you _see_ Bats….uh…do you remember that old saying about uh…_not _killing the messengers?"

"I recall having heard it once," said Bruce in a frighteningly calm voice that made both men gulp.

"Uh well…I think you should remember the importance of that proverb when it comes to the two of us, right Ollie?" asked Wally as he nudged his elbow in the archer's side.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Exactly! We weren't even on the Watchtower when it happened. So you can't blame us Bru-"

"Enough dancing around the issue you two! What did Cadmus do?" interrupted Bruce with a growl as his patience finally gave out.

"Uh…you know how you once told me that "The Clock King" was one of your lamest villains? Well……"

Between Wally and Ollie they had explained the whole situation, about how a team, made up of villains that were suppose to be on death row were given a reprieve by Cadmus and infiltrated the Watchtower and escaped with the "Annihilator."

As Ollie and Wally finished up their tale, Bruce bowed his head and wouldn't look either of them in the eye. His jaw was set in a tight, grim, frown.

After several minutes of silence, the two men looked at each other trying to see if the other knew what Bruce was thinking.

Suddenly Bruce's loud voice boomed out, "_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_! What I wouldn't give to be able to BREAK SOMETHING AGAIN!"

This exclamation made both men physically jump. The hatred and self loathing apparent in the words hung heavy in the air.

"_I knew it! I freaking knew it! He's blaming himself because he got hurt!" _thought Ollie as tried to find the right response for the outburst.

"Don't go there, Bats," said a cold voice next to him that barely even sounded like the Wally he knew. "Don't you dare. You promised me, you'd stop."

"Well _excuse me, _Wally. I didn't know the 'invalid' had to run all his emotions by you for approval," replied Bruce with a sneer.

As Ollie recovered from the shock of Bruce's statement, he noticed that Wally didn't take the bait.

"You promised that whatever happened while you were healing, you wouldn't blame yourself."

"Yeah well, that was before. That was when thought we had some time before they did anything of this magnitude! How can you tell me this is not my fault?" Bruce yelled at the red haired man.

Wally proceeded as calmly as he had before, "Look, we all dropped the ball on this one. That's all there is to it."

"But all I'm doing is sitting here!"

"You're _healing_ Bats and _resting_ I know those two concepts are foreign to y-"

"But we don't have time!" yelled Bruce, "Whatever they have planned, it's being set in motion as we speak. These events are happening closer and closer together. Eventually-"

"I _know, okay!_" exclaimed Wally, his patience finally at an end, "If you want be like this then I'll just leave, okay?"

As Wally turned towards the door Bruce called out, "Kid…there is only one way to make me stop blaming myself and you know what it is."

Ollie just felt totally lost, like he'd walked into the plot of a long running TV show.

Wally's hand tightened on the doorknob as if for support.

"I told you _NO,_ Bats. It's too dangerous!"

"I know you've been practicing, kid. It worked on your-"

"Yes Bruce, it worked on _my_ ankle. But your immune system works at a different speed than mine," said Wally as he turned to glare at Bruce.

Bruce threw him his own cold glare, "You told me that if it came down to the wire, you would try."

"I know…but…I'm still not-"

"Kid….it's a risking I'm willing to take…My bones are over half way healed already. …You said that by the halfway mark there was less chance that the bones would become weakened or brittle."

"I-I" stuttered Wally as tried to think of a reply.

"I believe Master Bruce has a point my friend," said Alfred as he came back into the room with tea, "Time is a luxury we can't afford right now."

"_Okay, Now I'm so COMPLETELY lost I don't know where to begin!"_ thought Ollie as he exclaimed, "Will someone _please_ fill me in on what you're all talking about?! Because I'm beginning to think I'm stuck in a bad soap opera here!"

Wally just sighed and glanced over at Ollie. He then turned back to Bruce and said, "Tell him. I've got to make a phone call or two before we get started."

And with that, Wally left the room.

Ollie then faced Bruce's direction with an expressive glance of "I'm waiting…" on his face.

With a tired sigh, Bruce began to explain.

"As of late…Wally has been trying to refine the use of his powers……and in some ways…they have been expanding…"

Ollie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah…but what does that have to do with your broken bones?"

"….Wally was able to heal his ankle during the Joker case we had a while back….and well…he's been practicing…" explained Bruce as he told the whole story about what had happened at Wayne Manor over Wally's two week stay.

* * *

Ollie found the whole story somewhat hard to believe.

After fifteen minutes, Wally returned to the room.

"Okay, I talked it over with my boss and I was able to get off. But you owe me a month's rent and two weeks worth of food Bats because that was my last sick day this year!" said Wally as he plopped down into the chair beside Bruce's bed.

"Deal," said Bruce with a smirk, "as long as I can get out of these casts, I'll pay whatever price you demand."

"I wouldn't promise him that, sir. We might have to tell the shareholders that Wayne Enterprises has gone bankrupt," stated Alfred as he walked into the room with an electric handsaw to cut off the casts after Bruce was healed.

"Har-har-" said Wally sarcastically, "You two are a couple of regular comedians!"

"Why'd you have to take off work?" asked Ollie as he tried to take in all Bruce had just told him.

"Well duh! This is going to take a lot out of me to heal all Bats' injuries here. He does have quite a lot you know."

"Watch it, kid," grumbled the Dark Knight, "Let's get this over with."

"All right, hold your horses now," said Wally as he rolled up the sleeves of his white lab coat even further, "So which do you want me to fix first, Bats? Arms or Legs?"

"Arms. At least then I can smack you upside the head again," answered Bruce with a smirk.

Wally just rolled his eyes as Ollie tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Okay then…here it goes!" said Wally as he took two big deep breaths. He then raised both his hands into the air, and starting vibrating them. Faster and faster they went…until Ollie could barely see a blur. Then the kid slowly lowered his hands down over Bruce's left arm and held them right above the surface of the cast.

To Ollie's naked eye, it really didn't look like Wally was doing much of anything, other than standing over Bruce with his eyes closed.

………But the level of concentration on the Wally's face told a different story.

The kid seemed to be holding up pretty well after he completed healing Bruce's arms, but halfway through the first leg he started to sweat and his breathing became heavier.

"Wally…are you okay?" asked Bruce clearly becoming concerned as he watched the kid continue to concentrate on healing his leg.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just got one more to go," he huffed as he took his hands off Bruce's left leg and began to work on the other one.

"Bruce is right. Don't push yourself too hard, kid," said Ollie as he knelt down next to the speedster and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

As Wally pressed on, his breathing became even more staggered and soon he was panting for air. Ollie looked up at Bruce's face to see the man staring forlornly at the kid.

"_He's probably regretting he even asked Wally do this,"_ thought Ollie as he averted his gaze.

It was then that he saw it…there was a soft golden yellow glow that flickered across Wally's vibrating hands.

"What the hell? That never happened before," gasped Bruce having also seen it.

Then as quickly as it had come, the golden glow was gone and Wally slumped to the floor.

"Ollie, catch him!"

Ollie caught the exhausted speedster and gently lowered him to the floor.

"Kid?" asked Ollie, concern evident in his voice.

"Will…you two….assholes….stop calling….me.._**KID?!**_" huffed a very tired Wally from the floor.

This statement alone proved that he was indeed, okay.

"All right then Master Wally. Let's get you to one of the guest bedrooms to rest," said Alfred as he stepped forward to help Wally up.

"That's... the best... plan..I ever heard,…Al," said Wally as Ollie and Alfred helped him off the ground.

"I healed the bone tissue Bats….and helped to strengthening your… atrophied muscles…to regain some of their… mass," said Wally as he began to catch his breath. "If you don't over do it with the exercises….and if you do….I'll kill you. ….You should be back …to full strength in a week….Okay, I'm pooped…off to bed, Al. I need a couple of hundred winks."

And with that, Alfred led the exhausted speedster out of the room.

Bruce and Ollie shared a look that caused Ollie to smile.

"He's one hell of a good kid isn't he," said Green Arrow as went to plug in the handsaw.

"Can't argue there," said Bruce as he eyed Ollie wearily, "Ollie…what are you going to do with that saw…."

"What? Can't a man saw off another man's limbs-uh I mean _casts_ without having some ulterior motive?" asked the archer innocently.

"…You do realize I hid a batarang inside one of my casts…right?" asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

To this, Ollie snorted, "Well there had better not be! But I wouldn't put it past you."

Then Ollie started up the saw and said, "If anything explodes in my face as I'm cutting you out of these damn things I'm sending you my doctor's bill!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

And with that Ollie released Bruce from his plaster cast prison.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hehehe! I'm sure you're all wondering what that golden glow was all about. Fans of the Flash comics might get a little of what I'm hinting at for future developments……but I think even you guys will be surprise what I do with it.

But then…that not for this story…but the sequel.

I'll be leaving very small hints of what's to come in the next couple stories…so keep your eyes open, okay?

Anyway, next time!

Set after "The Balance" Diana and Shayera are now friends again and they feel _really_ bad about how they treated Wally when he tried to reconcile their friendship.

So what better way is there to apologize then to throw a surprise sleepover party at his apartment?!

Diana and Shayera, wearing pajama pants, and cute little night shirts while eating mass amounts of Mochachino ice cream with Wally living in constant fear that Bruce and John are going to smash down his door at any moment.

FUN FOR ALL!

Expect it in a month or so guys! Hehehe! And please remember to read and review!


	8. Sleepover

**Disclaimer:**

Mists: "Drum Roll Please…"

DUNNNN DUN DUN DUN!! DUN DUN DAAAAAA!!

DUNNNN DUN DUN DUN!!

DUN DUN-

Bruce: "OH _SHUT UP!_ We know she's BACK!"

Band: "……"

_Bruce glares at the band._

….DUN-

Bruce growling: "I'm warning you…."

Band: "Shuts up."

Mists: "Hello Everyone! Her Misty-ness is BACK!!"

DUN DUN DAAAAAA!!

Bruce: All right! That's it!

_Bruce goes to kill the band._

_Tuba makes fart noises as sounds of instruments being destroyed fills the room_.

Mists: _Sweatdrop_

Mists: "_Anyway,_ yes I am back! And I have brought a friend with me!

May I present my new and wonderful Beta reader…..

Lady Jaye!!"

DUN- "_GRRRR!_ GIVE ME THAT BASSOON!"

_More smashing of instrument noises._

_Crowd applauds as Lady Jaye comes up on stage._

_Lady Jaye waves to everyone._

Mists: "And as we agreed……."

_Mists clears her throat as she unrolls a paper as if she reading a royal decree. Another person roles out a cart with three covered lumps on it_

Mists: "One hog-tied Future Trunks, complete with anti-Saiyan ropes."

_Guy revels Trunks bound and gagged on the cart looking annoyed._

_Trunks grunts beneath his mouth gag._

Mists: "One Namikaze Minato, complete with binding ninjutsu."

_As the sheet comes off, Minato looks at Mists and rolls his eyes._

Mists: "And LASTLY, one Wally West complete with gravitation field boots and handcuffs."

_Wally is reveled looking very annoyed._

Mists: "Do with them as you wish."

Lady Jaye taps her fingers together evilly: "Excellent….."

_The men all look worried as she wheels them away to use in her fan fics._

_Bruce returns from beating up the band and looks at Mists questioningly._

Bruce:"…Not that I'm complaining or anything…but why didn't _I _have to go?"

_Mists looks at Bruce with an evil smile._

Mists: "You sir….are on foot massage duty!"

_Mists sits down and props her smelly feet up._

_Bruce shivers while he holds his nose and gets to work._

Mists: "Disclaimer time Bats!"

Bruce: "Miiists pwons…moth..ing."

Mists: "Yup! And this takes place after "The Balance." Now onto the FIC!"

* * *

**Sleepover!**

**-Shayera's POV-**

After Diana and Shayera went to the gates of Hell and back...literally…they decided to hang out in Diana's room on the Watchtower, like they did back in the old days.

Being the only two women of the original seven, the two had shared a strange 'camaraderie' that came with always being stuck with five men on a floating tin can in middle of space.

Though the two women never really saw exactly eye to eye; they respected one another.

That was….until the 'Thanagarian Crisis.'

Out of all the rest of the original seven, Diana and John were the last ones to really, truly forgive Shayera for what she done.

John, while he said that he held no grudge against her, was still dating Vixen. And above all else, that hurt her more than any punishment ever could…but she would _never _let it show.

Her terse and curt relationship with Diana came in close second to his.

The _princess _should have _known _what it was like to be in a no-win situation. You know, since she was banished from her home after bringing _men_ to the Amazonian island to help _save it._

But betrayal was not something Diana took lightly…she was very much like her mother in that.

Another factor was just how _different_ the two women actually were.

As Diana punched in the security codes, Shayera thought about the first time she had gone into Diana's room. Every inch of it was neat and pristine.

It just screamed anal retentive prude to her…..no wonder Diana and Bruce got along so well.

Shayera was a messy, fiery girl that had to fight and struggle for everything she had.

She always thought Diana had the easy life, where everything was handed to her on a silver platter because she was royalty.

After their little _adventure_ in Tartarus, her view of Diana had changed quite substantially.

Shayera smiled as she saw the soft, newly made bed in the middle of the room and proceeded to flop down upon it, thoroughly messing up the nicely tucked covers.

Diana just sighed and rolled her eyes as Shayera tried to hold back a laugh.

"Must you always do that?" asked the princess as she went to sit down in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I do," said Shayera simply as she fluffed a throw pillow and stuffed under her neck. "Your bed is just so…_cozy._"

Diana just shook her head as she crossed legs in the chair.

Shayera gave a quick snort of laugher at her reaction.

"…_It's nice to have this back again,"_ she thought as the two women started catching up on each other's lives.

It seemed as if that they had finally gotten back to where they were before…as two off beat friends.

Shayera smiled inwardly at the thought. Then she remembered something…

"_Speaking of off beat friends…"_

Shayera frowned a little at this. She had just remembered the _incident _with Wally in the cafeteria from earlier. Diana noticed her sudden shift in mood.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no, no," said Shayera quickly waving that assumption off, "I was just thinking…we were really mean to Wally earlier, weren't we…?"

Diana caught on to what she was referring to immediately.

"Yeah…you're right," said Diana with a frown. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair in her excitement.

"Got what?"

"We can throw Wally a sleepover party!"

Shayera looked at Diana like she had gone nuts.

"A what now?" she asked.

"A _sleepover_, I saw it on this TV show once. A bunch of these girls' friends got together and set up a party at their house for her. Then they all jumped out and surprised her and stayed up the rest of the night playing games, eating food, and watching movies! Wally loves to do that kind of stuff!"

Shayera looked a little skeptical.

"Uh…Diana…don't you think it would be a little _odd_ for two full grown women to stay over night at a man's house… _just _to eat chips and watch movies? "

"Huh? I see nothing wrong with it. My sisters and I use to go over each other's home and stay over all the time."

"I know but…" started Shayera, when she suddenly stopped. She _really_ didn't want to explain to the woman who had spent most of her existence on an island with only women, why staying over at a _man's house, _even if he was just a _friend_, might be deemed……inappropriate.

She looked up hesitantly into Diana's eyes and saw that she had really gotten into this idea already because it reminded her of home.

"_You know what," _she thought, _"it does sound like fun. And I'm sure Wally'll go along with it, if just to spare Diana's feelings…and it would be nice to hangout and relax for a change…"_

As she thought this another revelation dawned on her that made her smile wickedly, _"Besides…seeing Wally freak out at the idea that Bruce and John will find out we stayed at his apartment is quite…intriguing." _

"You know what, Princess? I'm in."

"Great!" said Diana excitedly, "I'll go to the store tomorrow and pick up a ton of that Mochachino ice cream from Bob and Terry's that Wally loves so much!"

Seeing Diana getting so into this made Shayera start to get into the spirit, too.

"And I'll pick up enough beer and rum to get the three of us nice and drunk!" said Shayera, punching her fist into the air.

Diana paused at that, "Alcohol? You sure…?"

Shayera rolled her eyes at Diana, "Come on princess, lighten up. We're all of age and we'll drink enough to just get us nice and _mellow_, okay?"

Diana sighed and caved in, "Okay fine, but bring a lot of food, too. Knowing Wally he'll eat through five bags of chips in a minute."

"Got it. We'll meet here tomorrow night at six pm. We'll make sure Wally's out and beam down into his apartment and set up okay?"

"Excellent! Let's do this!"

* * *

**-The Next Night-**

**-Wally's POV-**

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place man," said Dick Grayson as he helped Wally bring up the groceries to his apartment.

"You know man, Babs wouldn't keep throwing you out of the apartment so much if you quit flirting with every female that you meet," said Wally a bit annoyed.

As much as he liked hanging out with Dick, letting him stay over at his apartment twice a month, _every_ month was beginning to get a little old.

Dick just snorted at this, "Oh, this from the guy that's known as the biggest flirt in the League."

Wally just rolled his eyes as put his bag of groceries down to hunt for his apartment key.

"I, unlike you, do not have a steady girlfriend. If I did, I certainly wouldn't do it anymore! Especially when Kara, her best friend, is standing right there on the mission with you! Even _I'm_ not that dumb!"

"Look man, if you don't want me over…" said Dick reasonably hearing the stress in Wally voice.

"Nah….sorry man, I just had a rough couple of days is all. It's okay. I need a _Man's Night_ anyway. Filled with BEER! And other manly_…_urm_… things! _"

Dick just stared hard at his friend as he fumbled with his keys.

Then he said, "Shy and Di busted your balls again because you tried to get them to reconcile, right?"

Wally just sighed and hung his head in shame as he unlocked the door.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Dick as he walked into the apartment and flicked on the light switch.

"**SURPRISE!!" **yelled Diana and Shayera as they popped up from behind Wally's couch.

"**GAHHHH!"** screamed Wally as he jumped a good foot into the air.

"_What…the…HELL…is…going…on?"_ thought Wally, staring at the two fiercest women he had ever known. They were dressed in _tank tops and pajamas_ _bottoms _and_ eating ice cream on his couch. _

Diana had her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a dark blue tank top with her "Wonder Woman" symbol on it. Her pajama pants were red with little yellow WW symbols all over them as well.

Shayera was dressed in a black, "Kill Bill" tank top with her hair braided into two pigtails. Her pajama pants were yellow with two black stripes going down the length of the sides.

Once Wally got over the fact that they were both _**there**_, in his _**apartment**__,_ and _**together**_ no less, did his mouth begin to move rapidly, but no words came out.

"Well _He-lloooo Ladies!_" said Dick in his most smarmy of voices as he tapped together his fingertips, making him look like a total sleaze.

Wally was only able to let out an, "Ahhggguhhhh" noise just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"_Ughh…" _thought Wally as he began to wake up, _"I just had the weirdest dream…Shy and Di were in my apartment dressed in cute little pajamas and Bats and John found out and beat me to a bloody pulp."_

Wally mentally snorted at how ridiculous that scenario sounded as he opened his eyes……

And woke up to see Diana just about to give him mouth to mouth.

"_**GAAAAHHH!"**_ screamed the speedster loudly as he quickly crawled away from Diana like she had the plague.

"Wally! You're okay!" exclaimed Diana as she leapt forward and gave him a bone crushing hug. "You really scared me. Dick said you weren't breathing so I was about to give you mouth to mouth."

Dick snapped his fingers with a sour look on his face as Shayera held out her hand to him. He grumbled as he dug around in pockets for his wallet and slapped a twenty into Shayera's hand.

As Wally felt his crimson blush intensify he thought, _Note to Self: Shayera and Dick must die._

As he thought this, Diana sat next to him with a sweet laugh.

"Well, at least we know you were surprised!"

"Yeah," said the speedster trying to regain his composure. "About that, _WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!_"

"Now _Wally,_" said Dick in a very smooth voice, "that's no way to two _beautiful_ lad-ies."

Both Shayera and Diana sent him lethal glares after that comment.

Dick gulped and squeaked out in a high pitched voice, "_ShuttingUpNow_!!"

Wally was still very confused as he looked back and forth between his two friends waiting for an explanation.

"_Since when have they been acting civil to one another? In the cafeteria yesterday, they nearly took each other's heads off!" _thought Wally as Shayera came and sat down next to Diana.

Diana cleared her throat and said, "Shayera and I went on a mission yesterday…and we got to talking…."

Diana paused for a moment and looked to Shayera for help.

Shayera rubbed her arm nervously as she looked away from his eyes in shame.

She then continued, "You- you were right, Wally. We were being thick-headed. Diana and I are friends again."

"Really?" asked Wally in a hopeful, childlike voice.

"Yeah…really," sighed Diana as her eyes suddenly lit up with joy. "But that's why we're here! We wanted to say sorry!"

Shayera nodded her head in agreement with Diana's statement.

Wally looked from one of his friends to the other trying to determine if they had indeed gone nuts.

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing to me?"

Shayera and Diana gave each other a look as Shayera replied, "For treating you so badly in the cafeteria when you were only trying to help."

Diana picked it up from there, "So we decided to throw you a surprise sleepover party to make up for it!"

Wally went from surprised to shocked.

"I- **WHA?**" he exclaimed.

It was then that Dick decided to intervene.

"Well I'll be! That's a _wonderful _idea ladies," said Dick as he went to put his arm around Shayera.

She caught his hand in mid-air and said coldly, "Try that again and they'll be calling you Dick-_less_ from now on."

Dick gulped and backed away from Shayera… _slowly._

Wally couldn't help but laugh at that.

He then choked out the question, "But…wait….a _sleepover_? Aren't those for girls?"

Both Di and Shy then turned and glared at him.

"And just what does _that _mean?" asked Diana with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Uh-uh n-nothing!" said Wally quickly as he changed the subject, "So uh- you girls want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" said Diana with a smile as she got up off the ground and walked over to the kitchen freezer.

After rummaging around in there for a few seconds…she pulled out three cases of Bob and Terry's Mochachino ice cream.

Wally's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he lovingly exclaimed, "Have I told you both lately…just how much I truly love you two?"

Shayera let out a loud, boisterous laugh, "You're just saying that because we filled your refrigerator with sugar and booze."

"Bares Booze _Boo_?!" said Wally with his mouth full of ice cream.

He then swallowed and exclaimed, "Oh yeah…that's some _goooood_ Mochachino."

"So ladies," said Dick after he regained his normal voice again, "What movie would you like to see?"

Dick opened up Wally's DVD collection house underneath his Mega-screen TV.

"He really doesn't have any '_Chick Flicks,'_ " said Dick, making air quotes, "Let's see…we have…_When Harry met Sally…The Notebook…_"

Wally paled, fearing for Dick's life if he mentioned another _Chick Flick. _Diana and Shayera were already glaring at Dick's back as if they were going to pound him into the ground.

"Uh…._Dick!_"

"Well sorry, _Little Man_" snarled Diana as she grabbed the DVDs away from Dick, "But I said I wanted to watch a _movie! _But you can watch those…_pieces _of_ fluff _if _**you**_ want_._"

Dick looked at her in shock.

"I'm with Diana on this one," said Shayera as she pushed Dick out of the way.

"…But I like the Notebook…" he pouted.

"Let's see what we have here," said Diana as she started to flip through the DVDs, "_Lord of the Rings: Return of the King……Spaceballs…_OH! Here we go! _300_!"

"YES!" exclaimed Shayera as she pumped her fist into the air, "I've wanted to see that for _forever_! Put it in!"

As the girls fiddled with the DVD player, Dick slowly turned his head towards Wally with a look of utter shock.

"They…."

"Yup," said Wally with a nod.

"And they-"

"_Hate _the _Chick Flick_, yes."

"My god…..that is _SO_ sexy!"

"I know!" said Wally as grabbed Dick by the shoulder and steered him toward the TV, "Come on, Diana gets really into movies and starts to act out the battle scenes! Oh- and..uh…you _might_ not want to sit next to her….She gave Hawk a concussion at the last JLU Movie Night in the Watchtower."

Dick gulped and paled after hearing that. Wally just laughed and continued on, "Dove found it quite amusing though…."

* * *

**-A Half Hour and Several Beers Later-**

Diana, Wally, and Shayera stood up and screamed at the TV, "THIS! IS! _**SPARTA!!**_"

The three then each rapidly chugged a beer. Of course, Shayera won and did a victory dance on top of Wally's coffee table.

Dick just groaned from the couch, "You three are completely….and totally….**mental**!"

"Yeah we know…but we like it that way!" said Diana as Wally added a _'WOOWHOO!'_ The three then started screaming at the TV again and threw their empty beer cans at it.

After a few more beers, Shayera yelled out during the end credits, "TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELLL!!" She quickly finished off her beer and smashed the empty can on her head with a loud burp.

Wally stared blurry eyed at the Mega-screen TV. He then turned to Shayera and earnestly asked, "Is there cake in hell?"

Dick then gave him his most serious glare and said, "No, the cake is a _lie!_"

Wally looked like he was about to cry.

Next, the group decided to watch _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King,_ which collimated in the recreation of the battlefield in Wally's living room. All of his foldout chairs and bar stools were commandeered as props. Diana had quite a lot of fun with yelling out _'Charge!'_ and tackling Dick to the ground.

The _helmets_, or paper hats made out of newspaper and tinfoil, were a nice touch, too.

The _battle _then concluded in a giggly pillow fight of massive proportions.

Feathers and pillow fluffy carnage lay everywhere. The girls had Wally and Dick trapped behind the Futon Gates of Mordor when the warriors heard a loud pounding noise at the portal to their world.

"Hark! Someone wishes to enter our domain!" cried Diana as she and Shayera went to open the door.

"Oh _**shit**_!" yelled Wally as he tried to stand up without falling drunkenly back down onto his ass.

He had reached the door just in time to hear Diana proclaim to Mrs. MacCree, "I'm Wonder Woman and this is Hawkgirl sorry we were so loud with Wally, but we were having our way with him."

"_OH…DEAR GOD, NO!"_ thought Wally as he pushed his way through the two woman to see a pissed off 65 year old Mrs. MacCree from next door glaring at him.

"Mrs. MacCree! I'm sooo sorry about the noise! I-"

The old woman just huffed and put her hands on top of her hips. "Sorry my _ass!_ It's 2 am boy! Don't think I don't know who you and your little friends _really _are!"

To that Wally froze as his jaw dropped open in fear as Shayera and Diana went back to having a pillow fight behind him.

"Filthy Cosplayers! The lot of you! I've seen you sneaking out dressed up as the _Flash _to those _Comic book _Conventions for _**years**_ now. "

Wally's eye began to twitch as his brain franticly tried to figure out WHAT exactly she was talking about.

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

"Cosplaying! Don't think because I'm old that I don't know anything about the stuff you weird youngins are into. My grandson told me all about you weird people that dress up as superheroes for a living!"

At this point Wally's brain just went, _"You know what…JUST GO WITH IT."_

Wally then let out a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah…you got me pegged Mrs. MacCree."

The old woman just sighed again and said, "I know how hard you work at the forensics lab, boy. But _PLEASE_ keep your kinky little roll playing games with the two women down to a dull roar _AFTER midnight, please!_"

"Sure Mrs.-I- wait -_**What**_?! No! We weren't-" exclaimed Wally as he franticly waved his hands to deny the accusation.

Mrs. MacCree just rolled her eyes and headed back to her apartment. "_Sure you're not. _Just tell "Wonder Woman" and "Hawkgirl" to keep it down when they "have their way with you"….G'night, boy."

Wally just smacked his palm to his head as he closed his door. He groaned "Great… Now my next door neighbor all thinks I'm a kinky sex play addict that likes to roll play with hot girls!"

Dick just shrugged from his place on the couch and replied, "Eh, there are worse things in the world to be known for."

Wally just glared at him as Dick laughed.

Then Wally growled, "If you tell Bruce or John about _**any **_of this I will _**so**_ kill you!"

Dick just snorted and put a pillow over his face, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

Wally just yanked the pillow off of Dick's face and bopped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"I won't even have to lift a finger. All I'll have to do is tell Bruce you hit on Diana and you'll be dead."

Dick drunkenly glared back at him, "You wouldn't _dare!_"

"Try me," said Wally as he went to get another beer from the fridge.

"Fine! The Big Bad Bat and GL shall remain in the dark," said Dick as he finished off his beer.

Wally sighed in relief, "At least I don't have to worry about that."

He then proceeded to bang his head against the wall and pray that he wouldn't have to kiss his beautiful rent controlled apartment goodbye because of all this.

"_It sucks having a hyper metabolism!! Why in the hell am I the only soberish one?! "_

But his worries were quickly forgotten when Shayera demanded to know how to play his Mario Kart game on the Gamecube. After spending an hour and a half explaining the general buttons to his three drunken friends, Wally was finally able to get them to choose their cars.

"All right, so we agreed that it will be Dick and I in one car and you and Shayera in another, right?"

"Right," said Diana as she started to look at all the Mario characters.

"Ooo! Ooo! I wanna be Donkey Kong!" said Dick as he looked at the character on the screen.

Wally shook his head no and whispered to Dick, "Man, no not _that _one. I'm really great at driving at fast speeds. If you get a guy that big we can't get the fastest car!"

Dick's face fell, but he understood the reasoning behind that plan.

Wally then nudged him in the side and said, "You can be Diddy Kong. He'll work just fine."

This pacified Dick and he immediately chose Diddy.

"Hey! No cheating over there!" Shayera exclaimed. "Those two are up to something," she whispered to Diana as she glared at the guys.

They looked the picture of innocence as Wally chose "Toadstool" and a small red race car.

Diana narrowed her eyes at the screen and asked, "Why did you choose that character?"

Wally just shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I don't know. I just think he's cool."

"Hmmmm…" said Diana in thought as she and Shayera chose their characters.

"Oh! I want to be the red haired chick in the yellow dress; she kind of looks like me," Shayera said as she pointed at the screen. The fact that said character was wearing a dress made Diana, Wally, and Dick try to hide their building laugher as Shayera glared at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!!" they replied as Diana chose the blond haired girl, "Peach," as her character.

"Hmmm..now which car should we choose….ah! I think this pink car goes with my character," whispered Diana to Shayera. "I think Wally did the same thing with his character and car, maybe it'll give us a power boost!"

Shayera looked skeptically at the pink jalopy verses the cool purple Go Kart she wanted….

"Well…okay. We'll give it a try." said Shayera as she gave Diana a high-five.

"I'll drive, you throw," said Diana as they readied themselves at the randomly chosen course.

"Ready! Set! GO!" yelled Wally as two cars raced round the track.

Wally and Dick were in the lead for a good while, that is before Dick threw a "Special Banana" in _front_ of their car.

"_DUDE!_" screeched Wally as their car hit four banana peels and went out of control, "YOU DO NOT THROW BANANAS IN FRONT OF THE CAR! _EVER_!"

"Well excuuuse me! You never told me that!" said Dick, throwing his controller up into the air.

"Because it's common _sense_ man! At speeds this fast, even I can't avoid the spray of those things!" said Wally as the girls passed them in the pink car with a wink and a wave.

"Damn it!" he swore as he smacked into two question blocks. It was then that he noticed what was in his character's hand.

"YES!" he exclaimed as he passed the gold glowing mushroom back to Dick's character.

"What's this do?"

Wally just smiled evilly and said, "Just keep hitting X or Y as fast as you can and hang on."

"Roger!" said Dick. He hit the X button rapidly and the boys started to gain back up to the girls.

"Diana! They're catching up!!" Shayera exclaimed. She threw a green turtle shell and missed.

"I know! But there are no boxes around here!"

It was then that fate smiled on the women because just as Dick hit them with a turtle shell, one of the computer characters used the lightning piece.

"Oh Son of a…!!" yelled Wally as his car got shrunk down to a third of its size and the girls, having been already affected by another weapon, stayed their normal size and got away scot-free.

"What the _crap was that?!_" said Dick, startled by the thundering noise.

"It's a bolt of lightning, it shrinks you," grumbled Wally. The women crossed the finish line and started to jump up and down on the couch in joy.

Dick just let his controller fall to the ground.

"Did we just get beat by Peach and Daisy in the Penelope Pit-stop car?" he asked.

Wally sighed, "Yes…yes we did."

"This is fun! Let's play again," Diana exclaimed.

Both men groaned but played them again nonetheless.

* * *

It wasn't until around five o'clock in the morning that everyone finally fell asleep. Dick was passed out on the floor in front of the futon, while Wally slept sitting up right in the middle of the couch between Diana and Shayera. The women rested their heads on his shoulders.

As they slept, a voice from outside on Wally's balcony spoke up.

"So….do we kill him?" the deep voice asked.

Batman turned to John with a shake of his head.

"Nahh. He didn't do anything wrong really," he answered. "Besides, this _was_ the girls' idea, remember?"

John just shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah….but you're still going to kick Dick's ass the next time you see him, right?"

Batman just gave the man an evil grin. He then launched his grappling-gun and took off into the night.

John chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes…." And with one last glance at Shayera's sleeping form, he flew away.

When Wally was sure both men were gone, he opened his eyes and thought, _"Well that's a relief."_

And with that, he smiled and drifted off to dreamland again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** John and Shayera's relationship will be explored in a lot more depth in the sequel. Just letting you know. Hehehe…

We are passed the halfway point people! Not that much longer for this fic to go!

Next Time!

Set during "Flashpoint," "Divided We Fall," and AFTER the events of "Divided We Fall."

Ollie, Bruce, and Wally's thoughts and the aftermath of the Cadmus events.

**Next Time: "Aftershocks"**

Please remember to read and review! Write you all later!


	9. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer:**

_Mists sits on the ground and plays with her Batman and Flash action figures._

Mists: "Hi there Wally! I am Batman. Let us go out and save the day!!"

_Mists picks up the Flash figure._

Mists: "Right-on, Batman! Let us be friends and take out the bad guys!"

_Mists makes fighting noises as the Flash and Batman action figures attack her stuffed bunny. _

_The actual Wally and Bruce stare at her like she's gone insane. _

Wally: "…"

Bruce: "That was my reaction too."

Wally: "What is she-"

Bruce: "Playing with dolls."

Mists: "They're action figures so _SHUT UP!"_

Wally: "….I see…..and how long-"

Bruce: "Since she got them last Thursday at Target."

Mists: "And they were just FIVE BUCKS EACH! Seriously people, buy them up while you can."

_Mists then looks down in surprise at her figures._

Mists: "OMG!! Their torsos swivel!! SQUEE!!"

Bruce and Wally: _Sweatdrop. _

Wally: "…I don't think I want to know why she's so happy about that."

Bruce: "…"

Bruce: "Truthfully, nether do I."

_Mists holds up her Flash figure and mutters out of the corner of her mouth: _

"Mists owns nothing but the these figures so please don't sue…remember we're only five bucks each!"

Wally: "…"

Bruce: "….There's something about that statement I find rather disturbing."

Wally: Yeah me, too…

This takes place during "Flashpoint," "Divided We Fall," and AFTER the events of "Divided We Fall."

* * *

**-Aftershocks-**

**-Ollie's POV during "Flashpoint"- **

"_Grammy Flash always used to say…the trouble with an eye for an eye is that everyone ends up blind…"_

Those words echoed through Green Arrow's mind as he surveyed the destruction around him.

All these people…were any of them dead?

This was a residential area wasn't it?

Truthfully, Ollie couldn't even tell anymore.

Smoldering fires burned everywhere as people were being evacuated from the wreckage. Ollie felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard those words echo again.

When had he first heard them?

Was it really just minutes ago?

He remembered how shocked he was that Flash was on his side and that he actually stood up to Superman. The normally quick and irreverent Flash was one of the only people thinking rationally about the situation.

The impact of that would have hit Ollie sooner….that is if Cadmus hadn't just been reduced to a pile of rubble.

The Watchtower had just fired beneath their feet….and they were powerless to stop it.

The political ramifications of that chilled Green Arrow to the bone as Jónn answered the red emergency line from the White House.

"_Holy-"_

"_I need rescue teams,"_ said Flash in response to this revelation.

He didn't even hesitate.

People were in danger. That was all that mattered to him.

He didn't care that the Watchtower was out of power.

He didn't care that the Javelin bay wouldn't open.

….He would simply find a way….because people were in need.

As they flew down to the impact site, all Ollie could think of as he eyes took in the horrid view was….

"_We did this…It's our gun…It's far too much power for anyone to have…"_

Green Arrow was jolted out of his reverie when he heard the cries of a young child say that she wanted to go back and get her kitten.

Her father tried to comfort her…but to no avail.

And then, suddenly…

Flash was there.

It didn't even take him a second to go back and retrieve the poor animal.

Ollie barely saw him move. And then there he was… back with the kitten…shaking the hand of the father. GA didn't know what to think.

Just then an angry man suddenly got up into Ollie's face. Arrow's nerves were pretty much shot at that point. So he did the only thing he could think to do…he shouted back.

And then…suddenly there Flash was again.

Wally had gotten between him and the man.

Flash had become the mediator.

"_Let's -calm down…We would never do anything to hurt you…You have to trust us."_

Flash's words were met with distasteful scowls as people walked away from the transport vehicle…deciding it would be better to find their way to the shelters.

As Green Arrow saw them walk away, he felt useless.

"_I'm not sure what I'm doing here anymore,"_ whispered Ollie to himself, but apparently Flash had heard his statement.

The crimson speedster gently placed a hand on Ollie's shoulder and said, _"People need us. We help them."_

There wasn't a trace of hesitation or doubt. It was just that simple to him. He only cared about helping people, not what they thought of him.

It was all about the people.

If they didn't want their help, then fine…but they would still be there to help them.

No matter the cost.

Green Arrow just stared at Flash in awe.

So simple, yet …so profound.

Yes… that was definitely the Flash.

* * *

**-Batman's POV during "Divided We Fall"- **

"_Take Him Down! __**Now!**__ "_ yelled Superman as the original seven charged the super powered Luthor.

Bruce hoped that their charge would buy Diana enough time to get the Javelin before the monstrosity realized what they were doing.

Wally got further then any of them.

Luthor took him down right before he got to the orb.

"_Looks like he's been practicing,"_ thought Bruce as Diana threw the Javelin into the building at full speed.

The entire structure collapsed… monster and all.

The next thing Bruce remembered was waking up to a nightmare.

His pain filled eyes opened to a horrifying sight.

Wally was flanked on either side by nanotech clones. Luthor slowly walked up to him as he cocked the shotgun he held…and pointed it at Wally's head.

"_Wally! Get out of there!" _thought Bruce as he tried to stand, but the pain in his side wouldn't allow it.

He was too far away. He'd never get there in time.

"_Looks like the Question was right all along…I kill you and then_ _**Armageddon. **__Right on schedule…"_

Luthor prepared to fire.

"_**NO!"**_

Bruce's sediments were echoed by Wally as he screamed out and destabilized the molecular structure of the nanotech clones holding him.

They dissolved into nothing as Wally stood up and looked Luthor square in the eye.

This course of action seemed to take Luthor by surprise as he absorbed the nanotech weapon back into his body.

He then smiled cynically and asked, _"Are you going to fight me, __**boy**_**?**_" _

Flash stood there for a second…

His face held the look of someone who had just made a large decision.

It was one of absolute resolve.

Bruce had never seen that look on his face before.

It was then that the speedster did the last thing Batman thought the Flash would ever do…

He turned tail…and ran away.

Bruce sat there, utterly stunned as he watched Luthor smirk and go back to repairing his machine.

But then a second later he heard it…. that swishing noise that Wally made when he ran.

Except now, it sounded more like a sonic boom.

Bruce looked up just in time to see the streak of red impact the golden suited Luthor and send him flying.

Of all the things Bruce thought that Wally would do, this had not been one of them.

Luthor then held up his forearm in shock….his armor was cracked.

_Flash_ had hurt him.

Luthor was too busy staring at his injury to even notice when Wally came around again.

This time he screamed out in pain as more of his armor crumbled to pieces.

It was then that Wally's notebook entry that Bruce had read many months ago came back to him,

"_Test one: Eradication. I have found the frequency at which nanotech resonates. I can eliminate it without damaging the cellular structure of both blood and tissue. The amount of energy required on my part is extremely high for such a small sample.-"_

"_Oh my god," _thought Bruce as watched Wally strike Luthor again and again, as he appeared out of nowhere. _"He's running around the world to build up enough force in order to eradicate Brainiac and the nanotech from Luthor's body."_

Batman watched as Flash finally skidded to a halt. Electricity flowed across his body in arcs of power. His physical form was fuzzy and unstable, but the amount of sheer power he held made the very stones around him break apart and levitate… suspended by his very presence.

Luthor cringed before the powerful figure that stood before him.

Those eyes held no smile or laugher.

They were deadly serious…and cold.

It truly rivaled any glare Bruce had _ever_ produced.

Batman watched helplessly as Wally roughly grabbed Luthor's shoulder and increased the vibration in his arm.

He then thrust it into the creature's chest. The Flash then followed suite with the other arm.

The screams Luthor unleashed were inhuman.

But Wally did not let up. He was steadfast in his resolve. He simply gritted his teeth and pressed on.

The last words of Wally's experiment notebook echoed through Bruce's mind as he fought against the waves of raw power radiating off of them.

He slowly made his way toward the two combatants,

"_A larger sample may very well take my life."_

Batman had to get to him before it was too late.

As the power built to higher levels, Bruce saw Clark and the others stare at the scene before them in shock.

Debris was flying everywhere…until finally…the power imploded and burst.

The explosion was massive…

And then everything was silent.

Batman and the others ran to the edge of the crater.

As the smoke cleared, they saw a still very much alive Luthor that had been completely separated from Brainiac.

Flash stood over him… still vibrating wildly. He looked down at his hands in fear as bolts of electricity ran over them.

"_I-I feel kind of funny," _he said as he grabbed at his side.

Clark reached out to him as Diana screamed his name…

But it was too late. Wally phased out of existence.

Bruce just stared at the spot in frozen horror and thought,

"_No…this-this simply can't be!"_

The Dark Knight was jolted out of his reverie when he heard Luthor coldly laugh,

"_What do you know? I did kill him."_

The rage on Clark's face was absolute.

"…_I was mistaken earlier. I think this is the part where you kill me."_

He grabbed Luthor by the neck and hoisted him into the air. Superman's eyes glowed an ominous red as he stared up at the beaten man. Diana ran to stop him, but Batman halted her.

"_No Diana," _he thought, _"Clark must make this decision on his own. If we intervene, he'll always wonder if he was strong enough to make it himself…"_

As they waited…even Bruce wasn't totally sure of what Superman would do.

"_Clark please…Wally could have killed him just now, but he didn't. Don't you see what his final act was about…Please don't make me use the Kryptonite…"_

Suddenly, the glowing in his eyes ceased.

Superman then brought Luthor down to his eye level and said, _"I'm not the man that killed President Luthor. Right now…I wish to heaven that I were…but I'm not."_

Batman had never felt so relieved.

"_Superman! Everyone!" _called Jónn as he held his hand to his forehead.

"_Oh for the love of god, what now!" _thought Batman as he turned toward Jónn.

"_Flash is still alive."_

"_What did you say?" _thought Bruce as his emotions were thrown into an upheaval again.

"_I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak and growing weaker. …But he's still here."_

Shayera moved her hand around as if she was trying to grab hold of a ghost. Suddenly a portal of spiraling light appeared before her hand.

"_**FLASH!" **_she cried.

We could all hear his eerily calm voice reply, _"Shayera? It's so beautiful here…There's a force…a __**Speed Force**__…it's calling me home…I have to go now…"_

"_**Shit!**__"_ thought Bruce as Shayera screamed, _"No Wally! Take my hand!"_

She grabbed on to something inside the portal. John franticly took her other hand and began to pull with all his might.

"_We're here too Wally!"_ he shouted at the portal.

"_We're all here!"_ Clark added as the members of the Justice League held onto their friend for dear life.

"_You have to come back to us!"_

Bruce grabbed Diana's hand at the end and acted as the anchor. He pulled with all his worth.

He strained his arms to their limits.

"_I will not lose another friend!"_ Bruce desperately thought as he felt the last of his strength wane.

And then something finally gave.

He could hear Wally screams of pain echo out from the spiraling vortex. The sound was warped and frightening.

As Wally emerged out of the portal his body resembled that of pulled taffy.

Everyone gave one last heave and his form finally popped back to normal as he fell to the ground. The vortex closed and disappeared.

Wally fell to his knees, completely drained.

Shayera and John held him close as if they were afraid of losing him.

Wally weakly looked up at them and said, _"I can never go that fast again…if I do…I don't think I'm coming back."_

This frank statement made the six superheroes smile.

They had their "Wally" back.

…And Bruce was quite determined to never see him disappear again.

* * *

(Author's Note: Since this next scene is not in the actual JLU series, the spoken dialogue shall no longer be italicized.)

* * *

**-Wally's POV, directly after the events of the Luthor Battle-**

"_Power corrupts after all…and who has more power than __**Superman?**__"_

The words of the Justice Lord clone of Supes echoed through Wally's head as he lay in bed.

The hum of the heart monitors and atomic stabilizers put him on edge as he pondered the ramifications of these recent events.

"_Who has more power than __**Superman?**__"_

What frightened him most was that he knew the answer to that question…he had known for a long time now.

He had simply been too scared to admit it.

"_**I do."**_

The thought chilled him to his very core.

"_What the hell have I become?" _thought Wally as he snuggled down further into the sheets of his hospital bed on the Watchtower…and began to cry.

He tried to hold back the tears with all his might.

Men don't cry. That's what his father always said…

Wally flinched away from that.

The thought of his father just brought more tears to his eyes.

"_Well look at that…a man can cry," _echoed the cynical voice of his Gran when his father stubbed his toe leaving her house one day.

That old memory made him grin a little….

"_Oh Gran…you always believed in me…always trusted me…would you still feel the same way now?"_ he bitterly thought.

He couldn't hold in his grief this time.

So he wept…alone….but not for long.

A knock at the door forced Wally to pull himself together.

The speedster cleared his throat and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me," came the moody reply from behind the door.

Wally rolled his eyes and said, "Come in '_me'._"

The door slid open and in walked Batman.

He took a long look at Wally's face before grabbing the health chart placed at the foot of his bed.

"You look pale," he frankly stated as he pulled up a chair.

"No shit, Bats," replied Wally as he caught a glimpse of his haggard appearance reflected in the heart monitor.

Tubes and wires were stuck all over his body. A stabilization field hummed over his head, making sure he didn't phase out again.

And Bats just sat there quietly flipping through the chart.

After several minutes of silence, Wally felt his eye begin to twitch.

"_Why the hell doesn't he just say something!?"_

Finally, the Dark Knight sighed and flung the chart onto the foot of his bed.

"Ow!" yelled Wally as it struck his foot.

"That was _quite_ a stunt you pulled back there, kid," said Bruce gruffly as he pulled out something from his utility belt.

"Yeah…tell me about it," replied Wally in a strained voice.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the tone, but he continued on as he threw a small ray gun onto Wally's lap.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked the speedster as he examined the small device.

"That _thing,_ as you so eloquently put it, is the stabilization gun that Dr. Palmer and I have been working on since the _last time_ you nearly shifted out of existence," said Batman with a cold glare. Wally gulped as he continued.

"The next time you decide to blast your molecules to the far reaches of space, please check with me first so that I might be able to fix it."

The Flash just bowed his head shamefully as he played with the small device.

He then muttered, "Should have known you and Ray would create this…"

"Yes, you should have," said Bruce as Wally let out a painful sigh.

Bruce, feeling sorry, then added, "…and I guess we should have told you, too."

That made Wally let out a low self deprecating chuckle, "Yeah…that would have been nice to know…"

Batman looked away from him and responded, "Sorry about that…It's just, Ray and I-"

"-thought that I would push myself to the limits more if I knew there was a way to reverse it?" interrupted Wally, knowing full well what the Dark Knight was going to say.

Bruce nodded solemnly as he looked back at him.

"Yeah, figured that," said the speedster and quickly looked back down at the ray gun as he fiddle with it some more.

"_Should I ask him this?"_ thought Wally as he examined the beneficial device in his lap, _"Bats needs to be prepared, just like he is with Supes…He needs to understand…just how dangerous I really am."_

"So..." said Wally after much deliberation, "Where's the other one?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at the question.

"What, _other one_?" asked the man clearly confused.

"…the _**de**_stabilization one," he whispered softly.

Bruce suddenly became livid.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled as he slammed his fist onto the nightstand.

Wally just coldly replied, "You _need _to make a _destabilization _one, too, Bruce."

"And just why would I need to do _that?_" he asked as he got up into Wally's face.

Wally just glared at him. He was doing this for Bruce and for the good of the rest of the world.

"Who has more power than Superman, Bruce? Because if you haven't figured it out yet, you must be _blind!_" yelled Wally as the heart monitor went crazy.

Neither man moved, they just continued to stare each other down.

"Then tell me what I'm missing,_ kid._"

"Do you have _any __**idea**_ just how much damage I could have done?!"

"I have an estimate."

"_AN ESTIMATE?! _Bats! Supes couldn't even _**touch **_Luthor in that form! I beat him _down!_ _**I eradicated every last bit of Brainiac from him! **_I gouged a three foot deep _**TRENCH **_around the _**ENTIRE PLANET! **_Don't you get the impact of this?! I- I'm-"

"Listen and listen well, kid. You are _not_ a danger."

"_WHAT? How can you even-"_

"You _could_ have killed him Wally. _Could_ being the important term**. **You didn't."

"Bruce, no one should have this kind of power!"

"That's a moot point. The fact is that you do. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Exactly. I _am _dealing with it! You still don't get how far my power goes!"

Bruce snorted at this and went in for the kill, "_**If you were so scared of your power, then why did you release it?**_"

Wally felt his rage build as he glared at Batman. He knew the answer that Bruce was expecting. That he did it to save people and that was enough.

But that wasn't the answer he was going to give.

If Bruce was to truly understand the magnitude of this, he had to understand his reasoning entirely.

"_**Because that's what the Justice Lord's Flash did,"**_ spat Wally,

"_**HE- HELD -BACK."**_

Bruce's eyes went wide behind his mask.

"Wally, I-"

"He could have done _something _Bruce! He could have run for office himself! He could have escaped without hurting those men with ease! Do you get it _now?!_ His execution was televised _worldwide_! If he fought back, the _WORLD_ would have known just how powerful he was! And-and worst of all...he'd have to admit it to himself…"

With that Wally turned his head away to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"I-" was all Bruce could say, he was completely stunned.

"He was too _afraid_ Bats…to test the lengths of his powers…to become something more than the _Slacker,_ than the _Child_…"

"…Wally we don't really-"

"-see me that way? Yeah Bats, I know. …Well at least I know that you do," Wally then continued with a sad grin, "…I'm the one that thinks that about myself …When you're told that's all you are from an early age …it kind of sticks..."

Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously at that statement, but Wally couldn't figure out why.

"Wally…the Justice Lords went _too far. _Please don't run the risk-"

"Of what, Bats? Becoming one myself?" he whispered looking back at Bruce with weary eyes.

"Yes."

"I know… with everything in my _being_ that they went too far. But to put it simply, their Flash didn't go far _enough_…to explore what potential he had…or to see what he could do to protect the ones he loved…I am not going to let it happen again…no matter what it costs me."

Batman continued to stare at him.

He then spoke in such earnest that it nearly made the speedster cry,

"Wally, of all the people I have ever known. You are the _only_ one who I would ever trust with the amount of power you hold."

This sediment warmed Wally's heart…but it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"…And what if my power can be copied, Bats? What if someone _else _can gain them?"

Wally could see that Bruce didn't have an answer to that one.

"Bats…please make the destabilization ray. You're the only one I can trust with this."

Batman let out a painful sigh and quickly looked away.

"…very well," he whispered.

Wally fell back against the sheets of his bed as his heart rate returned back to normal.

Bruce then stiffly stepped forward and placed a bracing hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I will, _if_ you promise me two things," he said in a deadly serious voice.

Wally laughed at this, "Now I know where Dick got his exceptional ability to blackmail from. Name your price Bats."

The old Wally's flippant attitude brought a small smile to Bruce's face.

"Number 1," he said holding up a gloved finger, "You are going to talk this out with Clark."

Wally's eyes widen as big as saucers when he heard that request, "I-"

"He can help Wally. He'd know better than anyone else exactly what you're going through."

"B-But I-I" sputtered the speedster as he tried to find the right words to respond.

Batman then shot him an evil smirk and glanced toward the sliding door of the medical ward.

"You won't even have to explain anything to him. He's been outside listening to our conversation this entire time."

The muffled swears from the Boy Scout hiding behind the door confirmed this to be true.

Wally stared at the door in fright as it slid open.

The flustered Superman walked in and stuttered out, "Uh-duh… I just-uh-uh--Bathroom!!"

The speedster's face went bright red as he gasped out, "_Clark! _That was a _very_ private conversation! _How could you?_"

"_I know_!" exclaimed Clark clearly ashamed, "I know…I'm sorry, okay? I just came to see if you would be up to address the press in a meeting tomorrow. …And the last time I barged in on you two talking, I got dragged into that stupid chess game…and …well…by the time I found out what was going on I-"

Wally knew what the man was trying to say. By the time he figured it out it was too late.

He just let out a tired sigh and said, "Okay, I get it Clark. You're forgiven just don't let it happen _again_, okay?"

"Sure thing," answered the blushing Man of Steel as his eyes shifted nervously between Wally and Batman.

Wally sighed again and gestured to the other chair, "Guess you might as well take a seat since you're already here."

"That's okay," replied the Dark Knight standing up, "He can have mine. I was just leaving anyway."

Bruce then brushed past Clark and made his way towards the door.

"Bats-wait…" called Wally hesitantly, "What was number 2?"

Batman glanced back over his shoulder and gruffly replied, "That you'll _**never **_give me a reason to use it…_kid_." and with that he left room.

Wally tilted his head to the side and thought, _"Yup, same old Bats."_

He then turned his attention back to the superhuman man still seated in the room.

"Well Clark," said the Flash with some of his usual mirth returning to his voice, "Pull out a pen and paper, **Psycho-supes**, this is going to be a _long _session…"

"I _zee_…" said Supes as he got into the spirit of things.

Clark took out his press notepad and glasses. He then pushed the specks up onto his nose as he said, "Let us _zee_ vare all dis self-loathing comes from."

Clark's _really bad _Freudian accent made Wally laugh out loud.

"_It feels good to do that again," _thought Wally as he looked gratefully at Supes.

"…So where do I begin?" Wally asked softly, hoping that Clark could give him an answer.

"Wherever you want to…I'll help in anyway I can," answered his friend seriously.

Wally looked at the man for a few seconds…and then began with saying,

"…It was midnight…on a Tuesday…when lightning struck and changed my life forever."

And Clark just sat there and did what he did best…

Listen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Boy! That one was emotionally draining. But man! I've been waiting _so_ long to write that part.

Anyway, don't worry the next chapter will be much more lighthearted.

Next time!!

Takes place after "I'm Legion."

Batman, Huntress, and the Question are investigating at case that has led them to Central City.

Their only lead is a mysterious gray powder they found at the scene!

Whoever shall be _kind enough_ and _nice enough_ in the Central City Forensics Lab to help them out of this predicament?

_Mists looks at Wally._

Wally: "?"

"…_Oh damn it!!" _

Next time: "The Catalyst"

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta reader Lady Jaye!

And remember, please read and review!


	10. The Catalyst

**Disclaimer:** _Mists looks back and forth and then whispers to the audience. _

Mists: "Pss! Wild KS Phoenix…do you have a _Kmart _near you? Hehehe…! Guess what I found when I went home this past weekend!"

_Mists holds up her prize of HAWKGIRL, VIXEN, AND DR. FATE!_

"Hehehe! My Kmart still had a bunch of the old 3 packs in the action figure isle! It was only 12 bucks too! I think that this particular three pack is going for around 25 bucks on the net. They are really beautifully modeled, too. But Vixen's feet are too small and she won't stand up!"

_Mists then looks mischievously at her Hawkgirl and Vixen figures._

Hawkgirl figure: "Oh no, John is my man! Give him back you hussy!"

Vixen figure: "Bring it on, you two timing skank!"

_Mists makes fight noises as her character muses roll their eyes at her._

Mists: "Okay, silliness aside for now. It's time to answer some anonymous reviews!! Yeah!!"

Hiei's lil Dragon's first review asked if I could put in Stargirl and Supergirl at some point trying to flirt with Wally when he is in "science mode" after they become friends. Since I really liked the idea, I decided that this would be the best chapter to add them in. Except this is set before they became friends…hehehe..

A big thanks to Hiei's lil Dragon for the inspiration! And your second review shall be answered in the Author's Notes.

Anyway I own nothing and this is set after "I Am Legion." Now on with the fic!!

* * *

**-The Catalyst-**

**-Vic /The Question's POV-**

Vic Sage started off his day normal enough.

He drank his morning coffee from Dunkin' Donuts because Starbucks was a front for the Columbian diamond smuggling trade. Diamond chips in the beans would explain why a Tall cup of joe cost an arm and a leg. He was also convinced there had to be some sinister reason as to why the Italian words Grande and Venti were being used for Large and Medium, where as the term "Tall" represented a small size of coffee.

There simply had to be some significance to that. It was too ridiculous not to.

He then went over to the Kent Farm in Smallville and went through Kara's trash… again. And Helena caught him, and yelled at him…again. And then they had hot steamy make-up sex…again.

Yes, just another typical day for the Question.

That was until Batman barged in on them and demanded that the Question come with him.

_Now._

His Helena was none too pleased with this demand and wanted retribution for her interrupted "fun time." After she tried to nail Batman in the groin for the third time, he grudgingly allowed her to come along as well.

Maybe this day wouldn't be quite so predicable after all.

They followed Bruce outside where the Javelin was parked in the middle of Kennedy Drive with five angry honking motorists stuck behind it.

Batman's glare shut the disgruntled motorists up right away.

"You know Batman. I would like to keep my secret identity a secret. Parking a plane in front of my apartment building kind of defeats that purpose," said Q as he followed Helena up the plane's ramp.

"Couldn't waste time. And besides-"

"Let me guess," sighed Huntress as the Javelin's bay door closed, "the teleporters are down again?"

Batman's annoyed grunt was enough to confirm the answer to her question.

"Why do _you_ get to drive?" came the high pitched adolescent squeal of Stargirl as she fought for the controls of the Javelin with Supergirl.

"Because I have more experience than you!" replied the superblond as she tried to get Star to back off.

"Oh dear god, it's the Blondie Brigade," Huntress groaned as she sat next to Q and buckled herself in.

"Hey!!" exclaimed both girls as they jumped up ready to defend against the comment with their fists.

"Both of you _**shut up**_ and get in the back of the plane_, __**now**_!" Batman growled, clearly not in the mood for their teenage rivalry bit.

"Yes, sir!!" squeaked the frightened girls and immediately did what they were told.

Batman sat down at the controls and roughly started up the power sequence.

"So…what situation is so desperate that you need my help?" asked the Question, clearly unfazed by the blonds' battle scene.

As it turned out, Batman had been hearing rumors of something big to go down in Central City for sometime now. For weeks he had pumped his informants for information and came up with nothing. He voiced his concern that time was rapidly running out. If he had waited for the teleporters to come back online it might have been too late.

Batman was many things, but when people's lives were at stake, he would do anything to save them. In this case, he clearly felt the cause outweighed the risk. He would simply find a way to stop it...whatever the cost.

The warehouse they were heading to was his first lead in a long time. The dump was impeccably clean for a place that hadn't been used since the late seventies judging by its physical state and architecture. The five heroes combed the place over three times. Oddly enough, the only evidence they could find was the rather large amount of an unidentified black powder.

Batman put some of it into his portable material analyzer. The device clicked and beeped, and then smoke began to rise out of it.

"Damn it," muttered the Dark Knight as he slapped the device with his hand.

"Dangerous?" asked the Question as he leaned over Batman's shoulder to see what the problem was.

"No," he growled, "the damn thing is on the fritz again."

"So what do we do now? That's the only clue we have," said Helena. She watched in amusement as another fight broke out between Stargirl and Supergirl.

Batman's eyes narrowed at her as he angrily filled up a test tube with the substance and turned towards the jet.

"Come on everyone, we're leaving," he said as he walked back the Javelin.

"What's the plan?" asked the Question as the plane took off towards Central City.

"We're going to get help," he stated. Batman started to rapidly type on the Javelin's on-board computer console.

The tone in which the statement was said indicated to the Question that Batman thought rather highly of this individual they were going to see. This fact intrigued the Question as he filed it away into his memory. Batman was truly a complex individual and it was always fun trying to decipher the way in which he functioned.

"I see….so is that why we are landing at the Central City Police Department?" asked the faceless man as the Javelin touched down in the 38th precinct's parking lot.

This was becoming more mysterious by the second as the Dark Knight parked the Javelin and walked down the ramp with the Question, Huntress, Supergirl, and Stargirl in tow.

Batman did not slow down as he pushed the doors open to the police department and made his way straight toward the crime lab.

"Hey! What do you-" said the officer standing next to the door ready to draw his weapon as he suddenly stopped mid-sentence realizing who it was.

"Excuse me, but just who-" exclaimed a man who appeared to be the Supervising Head of the Forensics Department. His eyes then went wide with shock as watched five superheroes loudly enter his laboratory.

"B-Batman?!" exclaimed the startled man as several assistances whirled around and gawked at the intruders.

"Are you the man in charge?" asked Batman pointing to the blond haired supervisor.

"I-I yes…how can I help you?" replied the clearly shaken man.

"I need one of your best scientists to analyze a substance for me."

"I-of course Batman. Let's see-" said the man as he began to regain his composure and look around the room.

Suddenly several of the scientists came to life all offering their assistance at once to help one of the greatest known advocates of their profession.

The head of the lab paid little attention to them as he gently pushed his way past the quickly amassing crowd.

As Batman and the others were flanked by the fan worshiping scientists, Q followed the supervisor to the back of the room. Apparently, the man was searching for one specific person.

In front of a vast array of test tubes and chemicals danced a young red haired man as he jived along with the tunes blaring out of his red ipod.

"Rollercoaster!! Oooo! Oooo! Oooooo!" he sang out loud, totally oblivious to the chaos happening round him.

The supervisor coughed into his hand and shook his head, "Uh…Wally…"

"Rollercoaster!! OOOooo! Ooooo! OOOoo! Your love is like- a rollercoaster baby!! I wanta ride-" he continued to sing as his superior sighed and placed a hand on this shoulder and gave it a shake, "Wally!"

"GAHH!" yelled the startled man as he jumped into the air and grabbed his chest.

"Man, Roger! You scared the crap out of me!" exclaimed "Red" as he put his hand back against the table for support.

"Sorry, Wally," laughed the blond haired man as he looked at him kindly.

"We have a few…unexpected guests and I was wondering if you could help them," said the man, gesturing towards the Question and the others.

The red haired man perked up considerably hearing that he was needed, "Sure thing! So who's-"

It was then that he spotted the Question and the others standing in the room.

The Question watched the man's face closely as he paled considerably at the sight of them.

"_Well…that was an unexpected reaction…"_ thought Q as Batman finally managed to push his way through the crowd.

Batman stared hard at the red haired man, as supervisor Roger introduced the scientist to the crowd of superheroes.

"Everyone, this is Wally West. He is the best man on my team," said Roger as a blush of color rose back to "Wally's" cheeks. He scratched at his head nervously, clearly embarrassed by the complement.

"Well I'm not quite-"

"Is there some place we can work in private?" interrupted Batman quickly…a little too quickly perhaps…and most definitely not as harshly as he normally would have…it was as if he wanted to get out of the sight of prying eyes.

"_Very interesting," _thought the Question as his mind began to assemble together the different facts and speculate on their apparent connections.

His smile was hidden by his mask. Whenever he found a mystery, it simply invigorated him and this time was no exception.

Roger then suggested for them to gather in Wally's office where he had a small personal lab set up.

"Well…I guess so…" spoke Wally as if he was unsure.

He then quickly glanced at Batman. The Dark Knight then gave him a sharp nod as Wally sighed and led the way to his office.

The man's other colleagues teased him and he led the five heroes away.

"Aww man! Why does Wally get to have all the fun?"

"Because I'm _cool,_ Tony! And you're not!"

"Hahaha! Don't mind him Wally. You impress 'em, honey!"

"Thanks, Margie! At least _someone_ appreciates me here!" This last comment made the other scientists all laugh. Stargirl was trying to stifle a giggle herself and Supergirl quickly turned her head and coughed.

The Huntress of course noticed these reactions as well. A wicked glint alighted her eyes as an evil smile graced her lips. That look always gave Q a thrill, even if he never showed it. Oh yes, Helena was going to make this endeavor very entertaining.

Wally opened the door to his office and held it opened as the others went inside. Supergirl and Stargirl let lose a few giggles as they walked through the door.

Once inside, the Question immediately began to scan the contents of the room. It wasn't very large….a no more than 11 by 15 foot rectangle. But yet there was…a certain quirky appeal to the room that seemed to fit with its owner. The room of course contained the standard fare of ample lighting, a desk, and of course lab equipment. The first strange thing that struck the Question was the state of it. It was very…clean. When he had first met the man in the lab, he struck him as the genius type that would have an overly cluttered workstation, but would still know where everything was. Vic pondered this for a moment as he quickly ran a finger over the top of the desk.

"_Hmm…not a speck of dust,"_ thought the faceless man as he began to analyze the items on the desk.

There was a desktop computer sitting atop a work calendar filled with many hastily scribbled markings and doodles. The Question made note of a few and moved on. Next to the desk light was the cheap plastic hulu girl doll. The Question stuck out his finger and touched the skirt which made the doll swing its hips at him suggestively. Vic smiled at this little whimsical figurine…even though it was probably made in a sweatshop in Taiwan by the orphaned children. It had character and was quite…out of place in the pristine cleanliness of the room.

Also on the desk was a framed picture of a small red-haired boy and an old woman with long, silver white hair. She had that same mischievous smile that Helena often wore. The woman was winking at the camera, while holding up a peace sign with her fingers as the small boy giggled at her side. Vic smiled at the thought of this strange paradox of a man as his eyes took in a few more stray objects around the room.

There was a bookshelf in the one corner with action figures of superheroes propped up between biology and chemistry textbooks and posters of random Japanese, Comic, and Video game icons hung on the wall.

Supergirl and Stargirl noticed these items of pop culture too and began to examine them as well.

Vic's wandering mind suddenly came back to reality as Wally slammed the door to his office shut, as he kept his back to the five of them.

For several minutes no one said a word. The Question's eyes drifted down to the death grip the Forensic Scientist had on the handle of the door.

Without turning around he asked, "You disabled the security camera in here, right?"

The question set everyone in the room on edge… except for Batman.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" replied the Dark Knight, apparently having planned to meet with this particular scientist the entire time.

"I'm still debating that," said the man with a smirk as he turned around to face the others.

Batman let loose an annoyed grunt as Wally continued on, "…You made sure they knew it was you, right?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Wally in a clipped tone as he sat down at his desk, "Now would you mind explaining why you took the risk of coming here?"

The Question saw Helena's eyes narrow at that as well. Why would coming here be a risk? It was most likely because the scientist knew Batman and did not want their connection made known….

But as the Question had come to realize…there was always something more beneath the logical surface of reality.

Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out the sample of black powder they had retrieved from the warehouse.

The scientist's right eyebrow raised up in question as he took the substance from Batman's hands.

"I need this analyzed," stated Batman as a wicked grin spread across the red haired scientist's face.

"Let me guess…you broke the centrifuge in the Batcave again and then the field analyzer went too, right?"

The narrowing of Batman's eyes was his only reply.

"_He certainly knows quite a bit about Batman's detective practices…In fact, they seem to have known each other for quite a while,"_ thought Question as he watched the Blondie Brigade play with the action figures on the shelf.

Wally then burst out laughing right in Batman's face saying, "This is the seventh time this month you broke that darn thing! I'm getting really tired of coming over to fix it, Ba-uh-Batman."

This statement set alarm bells off for the Question. He looked left to Huntress to see if she picked up the stutter in his speech pattern, but apparently she was too preoccupied with the antics of Stargirl and Supergirl to notice.

"I told you before, the channels I have to through to get new equipment are-"

"Very long and hard…blah blah blah…to keep my identity secret…blah blah blah…" mimicked Wally as he made a flapping motion with his hand.

"Well if you already know the answer, then why do you have to ask?" Batman grunted clearly getting annoyed at being made light of.

"Because it's fun to piss you off, Bat-man," said the scientist in a hurry realizing he had paused saying Batman's name again.

This time though, the Question swore he saw a small grin form on the face of the Dark Knight as he watched Wally start to set up his lab table.

"Oh shut up you, I'm trying to work here!" yelled the exasperated scientist as he apparently saw the slight grin well.

The grin then fell away from Batman's face as Wally pushed Batman out of his way and got down to work.

"Make yourselves comfortable guys…this is going to take a little while…" said Wally as he set up the test tube rack.

* * *

Waiting in a cramped, lousily ventilated office, surrounded by noxious chemical fumes in the middle of June was not Q's idea of a fun time, but he was finding his confinement quite entertaining nonetheless.

Stargirl had sauntered up to Wally and tried to flirt with him as he concentrated on deciphering what the substance was.

"So…" she said as she puffed out her chest and leaned over his workstation, "Whatcha' do'in with it?"

"Huh?" asked Wally in a far off voice as he added a few drops of acid to the sample, "I'm doing a series of tests to try to determine the chemical make up of this stuff…"

"Wow!" Stargirl said with a flip of her blond hair. "You're really smart…and uh-hehe kinda cute, too…"

She batted her blue eyes charmingly as Wally continued to analyze the results of his latest test replying, "Yeah, sure…huh…let's see if it'll react to a base…"

Supergirl snorted at the scene and looked away with a huff.

Huntress then smiled and went to sit down next to her on the floor.

"So…are you just going to let her one-up you like that?" the dark haired woman asked nonchalantly.

Supergirl's head spun back around and looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding me?"

"Honey," said Helena sweetly as she wrapped a 'comforting' arm around Kara's shoulders, "that's a challenge right there."

"Please, like _I'd_ stoop that low as to prove my superiority _to her _by using _some man._"

Helena just smiled sweetly and clicked her tongue, "You don't get it at all do you?"

The Huntress then pointed at Stargirl's hand as she gently rested it on Wally's shoulder.

"It won't matter to _her _if you sit this one out. If she gets him, it'll cement in her _own mind _that she's superior to you… _**always**__,_" she finished with a smirk as Kara's eyes lit with anger.

"I see…well…I certainly can't allow her to believe something that isn't true, now can I?"

"Nope, _certainly not._"

"And besides…he _is_ quite the hottie…even with all those brains."

"I've always had a thing for red heads and I'll tell you, that ass of his is quite tight…" finished Helena in a sensual tone.

"Hmm.." said Kara as she stood up, hiked up her skirt, and leaned down on the other side of Wally saying, "Mind if I cut it?"

"Uh-huh…" said Wally, oblivious that anything had happened at all.

Stargirl stared Supergirl down.

Oh yeah, it was _so _on now.

The Question then walked over to Helena's side and leaned causally against the wall.

"You're the devil. You know that," said Q as Helena cackled,

"Sometimes it's just, too, easy!"

"So…always had a _thing_ for red heads, huh?" he asked as she watched the girls battle it out with rapture.

"What can I say?" replied Helena as she enjoyed the fruits of her psychological warfare. "Their hair is often as fiery as their passion."

Q just sighed, "Are you trying to make me feel inadequate?" He really wasn't the most…expressive man about his feelings. He always wondered if he was giving her enough of what she needed…what she _wanted_ in a relationship.

"Wait-what?" asked Helena clearly taken a back by that statement. "Please, Q. Trust me when I say, you have a _passion_ that's all your own."

And with that she reached up, pulled on his tie, causing him to bend over as she wrapped her lips around his in a heated kiss.

After several minutes, Helena let him up for air as he wistfully said, "Well…so…_always_ had a thing for red heads?"

"Well for one in particular I suppose…"

"But Wally does have a nice ass."

"Well hun, there's no debating that-"

"Will you two _please_ stop discussing Wally's ass!" growled Batman from the corner of the room clearly at the end of his rope with this entire situation.

But before the conversation could continue down those lines for any longer, the data analyses machine sprung to life and began to print a read out.

"Finally," grumbled Batman as he got up and pushed past the dueling blonds slinging insults at one another.

"He's mine, Legs!"

"Not on your life, Shorty!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Batman as Wally analyzed the read out in front of him.

The loud noise next to his head made the scientist jump up screaming, "Who-what now? Did something happen?"

Batman just groaned and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead saying, "No, kid. Trust me... Just please tell me you have something…."

"_Kid?" _thought the Question as he stared hard at the two people in front of him. To the best of his knowledge, there were only three people Batman ever called _Kid. _And since both of the Robins never had red hair…that only left one potential candidate…

"Well…"

"What?"

"It's just…it's rubber dust…from a car tire, man."

"…You're kidding me…"

"Eh…nope," said Wally with a shrug as Stargirl complained. "But that was our only lead! Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well…" said Wally as he began to rub his chin deep in thought, "describe the scene to me, Bats."

"_Gotcha!"_ thought the Question after hearing that familiar term slip out from the young man's mouth. …But he had to be sure, so he continued to watch them carefully.

"Big warehouse, not much lighting. There were no tread marks, but there were mass amounts of that dust on the floor."

"Approximately how much?" asked Wally with his eyes closed as he tried to picture the scene.

"I'd say if it was all swept together the amount would weigh over 5 pounds…"

"That much… Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm….no tread marks, but a lot of…." said Wally as his eyes suddenly snapped open in thought and looked down hard at the read out sheet.

"…I thought that content level was too high…and that would definitely explain why…" muttered Wally as he suddenly jumped up and ran over to his desktop computer.

"I'll have to check it, but I may have something guys…" said Wally as he typed rapidly at the keyboard.

""Bingo!!" he suddenly exclaimed, looking very excited.

"What the heck could you have found," asked Supergirl with trepidation, "you said it yourself…it's just tire dust."

"Ahhhh…" said Wally with a wave of his finger, "But that's where you're wrong. This particular tire rubber contains a large amount of a substance called _**carbon black.**_"

"And…?" asked Helena clearly not sure where this was going.

"There is only **one** type of tire that is made with that much….go-kart tires."

"What?" asked Stargirl, clearly confused.

"Go-kart tires are made with large amounts of carbon black because they run on _**slicks**__,_ meaning they have no tread. Hence why there were no tread marks at the warehouse, my guess is that they swept away any tire marks as well. You see the large amount of carbon black in the tires creates enough friction so they don't need a tread to keep them on the road," said the lab boy with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I see…" said the Question clearly intrigued by this revelation, "and the amount of dust we found would indicate that there were either a lot of go-karts housed in that facility …or- "

"Just a couple of mammoth ones, yeah," said Wally as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"Well that narrows now the list of suspects," said Batman as he began to pace around the room, "The only four villains that would use something like that would be the Trickster, the Top, Toyman,… and the Joker."

Everyone paled at the mention of the Joker, risk always increased ten fold when he was involved.

The Question cleared his throat as he said, "Well it can't be the Joker…he's still locked up from that _case_ a year or so back…you wouldn't happen to know anything about that…now would you Dr. West?"

Wally choked on the sip of coffee he took from his mug as Huntress added, "Now that you mention it…wasn't there an unidentified scientist in the case report that-"

"Stop getting off track," demanded Batman as he continued to pace around the room.

Helena shot Q a questioning glance as he shrugged saying he would tell her later.

"…Well I know that the Trickster and the Top are Flash's villains, and since we are in Central City…it makes sense that it'd be one of them," said Supergirl as she went to sit on the corner of Wally's desk.

"Not necessarily," said Wally as he quickly spun around in his chair and pointed at the poster hanging above his desk, "I think it's Toyman."

"And why's that?" asked Batman as he turned toward the scientist.

"Just read the poster," said Wally as Stargirl came up behind Batman and began to read it out loud.

"June 17-20th, Central City's Annual Comic Con at the Bartholomew Allen Conference Hall in Downtown. Come in early and get a free chibi Supergirl doll," she finished with a roll of her eyes.

Wally just sighed, "No, the _next line._"

"What? Come meet Stan Lee?" asked Stargirl annoyed at being corrected.

The Question felt his blood boil when he heard that name, "I see…so you believe that Stan,** the Dark Lord**, Lee is behind this do you?"

"Oh no, not this again!" groaned the Huntress clearly knowing what was going to happen next.

"Helena, you know very well that Stan Lee brought his creations to earth 75 million years ago and blew them up with hydrogen bombs, thereby creating a swarm of disembodied souls that became known as the Marvel universe."

"Q…I told you before, that's the _Space Opera_ from Scientology…"

"Come on, I mean take off the "u." Xen... Stan. It makes perfect sense!"

"Okay…" said Wally as he tried to get everyone back on track, "I think we can discuss that one later…I meant read the line at the very bottom of the poster, please."

"Uh…you mean the unveiling of the new **Superfriends Go-kart Game** where you can get a free…model of the Toyman car, complete with action figure… " said Stargirl as she heard Supergirl giggle behind her.

"Yup, that would be the one."

"…I believe you have something there Wally. It would definitely be Toyman's style to crash an event like that, when is it going to start?" asked Batman clearly ready to stop the maniac before he caused a lot of damage.

"2 p.m….which is in thirty minutes so you guys better hurry," said Wally with a frown.

"All right, let's move people!" said Batman as he and the others raced out the door.

"Should I-"said the scientist as he went to get out of his chair.

"No, we can handle it-you stay here," Batman yelled back at Wally as he made his way down hall.

"All right then…" he sighed and slumped back down into his chair.

The Question then cleared his throat to let Wally know that he had not left the room with the others.

"Uh…Question, I think you should get going," said the scientist with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"I know…." said the Question as he paused, trying to think of the best way to continue, "You know…they say that a Catalyst is a substance that alters the speed of a chemical reaction…. But it doesn't appear in the final product …or undergoes any permanent change."

"…And your point is?" asked the scientist with his hands folded underneath his chin.

"I believe the Catalyst does change…maybe not on any physical level…but it does change…For how could anything that instigates such spectacular reactions stay completely unaffected forever? It would be rather boring, wouldn't it?" asked the Question as he began to slowly make his way toward the door.

The Question could see the familiar smirk move across the man's face as Wally replied, "I suppose so…"

"Indeed…and I also believe the Catalyst affects the outcome more than it realizes... the final product _would_ be quite different without it…and so would the out come of all the later reactions as well," and with that, the Question strolled to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob just as he heard Wally whisper,

"Vic…..not a word to anyone, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," the Question answered as he walked out of the room.

Wally's sigh of relief was cut short when he realized something just as Vic closed the door, "Wait a second….do you even _have lips_?! …Question? …_**Question!!**_"

The Question smiled as walked down the hall and began to hum his favorite song,

"But there's no sense crying

Over every mistake.

You just keep on trying

Till you run out of cake.

And the Science gets done.

And you make a neat gun.

For the people who are Still Alive

And believe me I am still alive.

I'm doing Science and I'm still alive.

I feel fantastic and I'm still alive

Still Alive…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Man that was a long one. I'd like to once again thank Lady Jaye for Beta reading and to those wondering yes, the final song is from the game "Portal" and yeah I did cut up the lyrics a bit to make it fit the tone I was going for but I just had to add it in.

All the forensic science information was taken once again from an episode of CSI: Las Vegas.

Thanks to Wikipedia and Google for quick definitions and other research information.

Once again thanks to Hiei's lil Dragon for the great idea. I think it added some nice humor to the story.

In response to Hiei's second review, I'm afraid to say that I'm not quite as good a writer as all that. I have all the box sets and have watched the commentary on those episodes. I also believe I mentioned in the disclaimers of those two chapters that the box set commentaries were where I got the ideas from for those chapters. But thank you very much for both your wonderful reviews anyway. They really make me want to continue to writing.

Also, I was wondering if your screen name was in reference to the show Yu Yu Hakusho because I have a great link to an abridged series of it on You Tube on my Author's page, so if you are bored and a fan, please feel free to check it out.

Now, a quick note to all my fans, I update my Author's Page a lot with info at the top about when I am updating my fan fics, so if you want to know what is coming out when, the info will be there. I also have a bunch of funny links there so if you are bored they are a nice treat.

And now….Next Time!

Set after "To Another Shore,"

J'onn didn't know why he chose to start off his journey in San Francisco, or even how he found his way to Chinatown…but somehow he found the place peaceful.

He never knew that entering a simple tea shop would change his life forever…

Next Time: The Jasmine Flower: A Tale of Tears and Tea Leaves


	11. The Jasmine Flower

**Disclaimer:** _Classical music starts to play in the background as the scene opens on a wood paneled library. Booster Gold sits in a high back leather chair, smoking a Sherlock Holmes-esque bubble pipe. He still has on his mask, but is instead dressed in an expensive royal blue robe and golden neckerchief._

Booster: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am your host, Boosterio Gold, and welcome to another installment of '_Mist_-erpiece Theater.'"

_Booster blows a few more bubbles out of his pipe as Skeets continues to record. _

Booster: "Today's tale, takes place after the events of "To Another Shore." As Jónn Jónzz attempts to acclimate himself into human society, he meets a very inspiring individual named, Ming Zhang. It is an enlightening tale filled with self-reflection and the start of a budding romanc-"

Bruce: "_Michael! _What the hell are you doing in my house? Mists said we weren't doing this joke!"

_Booster sweatdrops and tries to think up an excuse fast._

_Bruce just grabs Booster by the neckerchief and drags him out of the room._

Bruce: "Skeets, finish up the disclaimer please."

Booster: "But-"

Bruce: "NOW!"

Skeets: "Mists does not own any of the characters in this story. She would also like to give props to Dotfic and Merlin Missy, the writers of an excellent JLU fic "Flash by Northwest" for they were the ones to first give Jónn's new wife the name of Ming. Her last name was created by Mists after her research of Chinese last names. As far as Mists knows "Ming" has never been given a name anywhere else, so she is going with that. Please enjoy the story!"

* * *

**-The Jasmine Flower: A Tale of Tears and Tea Leaves-**

**-Jónn's POV-**

Jónn took a deep breath of the cool, San Franciscan Bay air.

It was much colder than he had anticipated. When he had spoken to his friends about places he should visit, Clark had suggested California. He called it, "Summer fun, in the warm California sun." But this place was barely above 60 degrees and certainly not what he would consider warm.

He supposed that he took Clark's opinion of the weather a bit too literally as he zipped up his light blue wind breaker.

Jónn sat there quietly and watched the sea gulls glide on the wind currants above Fisherman's Wharf.

It was hard for him to accept his new…_freedom._ For so long he had been buried in work, it never allowed him time to readjust to his new home.

This was a fresh start…he should be happy.

Shouldn't he?

But as he sat there on the pier…the reality of all he had lived through and still had yet to live, made him feel…exhausted to the depths of his soul.

Maybe that was why he opted not to shift into his usual human persona of the 40 year old John Jones when he reached California. Instead, decided to take the guise of a 60 year old Asian man with a face that clearly had seen the test of time.

He admitted quietly to himself that maybe it was his subconscious way of "showing his age."

How old was he really?

….To be perfectly honest, he hardly even remember.

For over 1,700 years…he had been alone. Nearly two thousand years of regret and pain forged the being he was today.

"_You don't actually like humanity all that much, do you?"_ echoed the words said by Diana not so long ago.

Jónn shivered as a particularly harsh wind picked up. He gripped his arms close as he felt the tremor pass. But the small bit of warmth he gained from gesture was of no real consequence.

No…it was not because he _disliked_ humanity that he hid himself away….

It was more that he was _afraid _of it.

Jónn watched as the early evening sky was lit by the lighthouse of Alcatraz Island. The large metal structure loomed out in the distance like an entity all its own.

For nearly two millennia, he had existed... a prison onto himself. He pushed away feelings of any kind and locked himself away within his own mind.

And that was how he lived, in a state of hibernation. The guardian of a hollow, rusty shell of a planet…until the day he died.

He was completely prepared to live out the rest of his existence that way…

How his life had made this dramatic turn he could hardly even fathom.

Jónn sighed as he checked the time on his watch. He should really get back to his hotel room soon.

He truly didn't know why… out of all the places in the world he chose to start his journey here.

But he had…and with everything in life, once you choose a path, you should at least try to see where it leads you.

Maybe there was something here that he hadn't discovered yet…

But for now, he watched the iron prison from afar… as the fridge waves of the world beat away at its jagged plateau.

* * *

The next morning, Jónn awoke bright and early and went for a long walk along the wharf. The brisk smell of sea water and food filled the air. There were tons of stands, all selling freshly caught and prepared fish. Not only that, but other wares were being sold as well. There were backpacks, coats, sweatshirts…just about anything you could think of.

Jónn was quite surprise when he happened upon an honest to goodness chocolate factory, right there on the boardwalk. Needless to say, he found the tour of Ghirardelli chocolates to be very fascinating indeed. Not only that, but he had discovered his new favorite food…. Chocolate –_Covered-_ Oreos.

Which he truly had to say were infinitely more appetizing than that deep fried one a street vender sold him earlier.

He smiled happily, eating his baggie of Oreos as he sat on a bench at the cable car station. He hummed quietly to himself as he looked at the hill where the car was set to arrive.

When Wally had discovered that one of the places Jónn was going to visit was San Francisco, he told his friend there where three things he _had _to do while he was there. 1) Ride the cable cars…because they were "awesome." 2) Go see the Golden Gate Bridge and lastly, 3) Go to Chinatown. Jónn inquired as to why Wally's last choice was Chinatown…and he replied,

"_Dude, trust me. Some of the best food on the planet is there. And you know me, I know my food." _

Jónn thought happily of his young friend as he continued to much contently on his Oreos.

Not too far away from where he sat, was a little dark haired girl seated with a young woman that he assumed must be the child's mother. The girl let out a loud painful sigh saying, "Mo-_mmy_…when is the cable car going to get here?"

Her mother laughed lightly as she watched the little girl dangle her feet over the side of the bench.

"It's on its way, dear. You just have to be patient."

The little girl just rolled her eyes and blew a tuff of hair off of her face.

"I know, I know! But there's so much to see and do here, Mommy. I just don't want to miss any of it!" exclaimed the girl as she waved her arms in the air.

Her mother just smiled gently and drew her close saying, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of adventures before the day is out."

The little girl then giggled and gave her mother a big hug.

Jónn felt a tear down the side of his cheek as quickly turned away from the warm little scene. He hadn't even realized that he had started crying. As he wiped his hand under his eyes, he reflected on the way the mother had interacted with her child. She reminded him of…. Myrea and the way she used to interact with their little girls.

Jónn let loose a sigh from the depths of his soul. His family…how he longed to see them…to simply _hold_ them again. His babies…they had had such short lives…even in human years. And his Myrea…his rock…

And yet among his bittersweet memories, a flare of anger rose within him. Now whenever he thought of his family he not only remembered the aliens that had killed them, but that sorceress hag, _Morgan La Fey_ as well. The woman had the gall to use the memories of his loved ones against him, to the point of risking the lives of his new family…for an unattainable dream. He swore if he ever saw the woman again he would give her something to truly fear.

…But no matter how many villains he defeated…how many battles he won… it would not fill the void in his heart. Vengeance never did. He'd discovered that when he had finally avenged his home world by killing the Mother Brain. After all his people had suffered, all he had lost…taking more life just made the void in his heart grow larger.

It wasn't until he began accepting his new…_unique_ family did he truly begin to heal. Then as the League became larger…the seven of them began to drift apart…. He tried burying himself in work in order to ignore it…and he had a feeling that his friends saw right through it. Clark and Wally would always take time out of their day to check on him in the Watchtower. Diana would insist he eat lunch with her in the cafeteria, even when he'd protest that he didn't need nourishment of that manner to survive. Shayera would challenge him to arm wrestle, John would offer to take over his duties for an hour so he could have a break, and Bruce…well…Bruce had his own way of showing he cared.

In fact, the reason he was even able to afford going on this trip was the fact that Bruce had been paying J'onn for his work on the Watchtower all these years, even if Jónn had never realized it. Before Jónn had left, Bruce had tossed him a debit card saying, "Here's your paycheck…I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jónn smiled at these happy memories as he watched the cable car pull up to the station. He had tried isolating himself …thinking that it would protect him from more pain…much the same way Bruce did.

He had a choice to make… like Bruce had made a few years ago. To stay in this isolation with the pain he knew…or let people in, knowing that he could be hurt again. There had always been an unspoken battle between Wally and Bruce about which choice was better…in the end though, it seemed that Wally had at least partially won. Jónn smirked at how bit by bit… Bruce seemed to be lightening up.

Maybe that's what he had to do, too…

Maybe he owed it to his family…to start living again….

And with that, Jónn boarded the trolley with an open heart…to let it take him wherever life would lead.

* * *

To say Chinatown was vibrant and full of life would be an understatement. The crowds walking the streets were huge. Many of the buildings were painted in bright red and gold colors. There were merchants everywhere, even more than at the wharf. There were markets with live fish and eels in tanks for people to buy, wonderful shops that sold exotic herbs and spices, jewelry stores with soft water pearls and beautiful emerald green Jade. And last but not least… eateries galore.

Jónn felt so over whelmed by the choices…he simply had no idea where to go…

So Jónn decided to do what he did best…observe.

He walked around the town taking in all the sights and sounds.

He glanced at several menus hanging up in the windows of shops. It wasn't until he had reached a place where the flood of tourists wasn't quite so thick, that he discovered a little wooden restaurant call "The Jasmine Flower." Out of all the other places…it seemed the least _commercialized_. Though it still had its list of happy famous customers in the window, Jónn couldn't help but laugh when he saw a picture of, "Metropolis' own favorite TV reporter, Snapper Carr" hanging there. The Justice League hadn't seen much of their favorite intrepid reporter since he landed the spot of Head Anchorman on the Channel Six news…Out of all the TV reporters they ever had to deal with, he was definitely the least annoying.

And so it was with a smile that Jónn walked into the little tea shop in a quiet corner of Chinatown….never expecting what he would find inside.

The inside of the establishment was as reserved as its exterior. There were some hanging scrolls with beautiful ink paintings that hung over bamboo tables. It was a very …natural setting, almost peaceful in fact. It was certainly not one that he was expecting to find in the middle of a tourist driven community.

He looked around at the impeccably clean, yet empty tables… searching for any form of life.

"_Funny…"_ he thought as he surveyed the establishment, _"I thought it would be packed at this time of day."_

"Uh…hello? Is someone here?" he called out as he heard a startled gasp from behind the curtained kitchen doorway.

The loud bang of metal pot quickly followed as Jónn rushed into the back room to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman who had apparently fallen to the floor.

"Oh my," she said clearly flustered at being found in such a position, "yes I'm fine."

"Here…" said Jónn reaching out his hand, "let me help you up."

The woman gently grasped his hand and Jónn pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you," the woman said as she dusted off her apron, "You just startled me, Mr…."

"Uh-Jones, Jon Jones," said Jónn quickly using his usual alias name. It was a common enough American name, no one usually questioned when he used it.

"Well Mr. Jones," said the woman as she blew a piece of her short, silver gray hair out of her face, "normally I don't get many costumers here at 1 o'clock on a Tuesday."

The woman then pointed over to the large pot of spilled water on the floor. "You see I was trying to fill that large pot to get started on the Wonton soup for tonight's rush. It has always been a hassle for me to move and with my sons not here today..."

Jónn let out a gentle laugh, "That's okay. You don't have to explain the rest, though would you like some help cleaning up?"

The woman's dark brown eyes widen in disbelief, "What? Oh no! You're a costumer! What type of establishment would I be running if I allowed you to do that?"

And with that she tightened her apron strings behind her back and rolled up her sleeves.

Jónn smiled at the statement, she seemed to have quite a lot of pride in this little place.

"Well…at the very least, Madam, may I fill the pot for you and place it on the burner?"

The woman turned back to Jónn with a suspicious look in her eyes…as if she wasn't quite sure what to make out of this mysterious stranger. It was…interesting that he could read all that from the woman without using his powers at all.

Jónn gave her a small smile and didn't wait for an answer. He quickly picked up the pot and set about watching it in the sink.

The woman stared at him in thought for a moment and then with a "Hmm…" she went to mop up the spilled water.

A few minutes later, Jónn lifted up the pot of water and made his way towards the stove.

The woman then exclaimed, "Jon, be careful over there! The tile is still a bit slipper-"

Jónn suddenly yelled as he, too, lost his footing and hit the floor with a loud _**BAM!**_ The force of the crash up ended the pot of water Jónn was carrying, thereby drenching himself and causing the pot to land on top of his head.

"Jon!" the woman exclaimed as she hurried over to the fallen man to see if he was alright. Jónn couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the whole situation as the woman removed the pot from atop his head.

"I'm fine, it looks like you'll have to be the one to give me a hand up this time," he said gently as the woman reached out to help him.

"My name is Ming, Ming Zhang," said the woman as she pulled Jónn to his feet.

"Very pleased to meet you, Ming," said Jónn as they laughed at the mess they had made.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the two were able to clean up all the water and finally get the Wonton soup on the burner and cooking. Jónn watched Ming as she slipped into her regular cooking routine. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she quickly chopped green onions and other vegetables and plopped them into the pot. It was rhythmic and methodical watching her work as she'd take a pinch of that and a dash of this and put it in the pot.

Once she was done, she got a kettle of tea going and told Jónn to go sit down at one of the tables in the dinning area. She then set out two cups for them and poured the tea.

"Just a little something to warm us up, eh?" said Ming as she ran the hand towel over her hair in an attempt to dry it again.

Jónn took the tea cup with a smile and drank. He was quite surprised by the complexity of it. He had never had tea like this on the Watchtower…

"This tea has quite an interesting flavor…What did you say it was called again, Ming?"

"Oolong tea," she said with a pleased smile, "And I hope it does taste unique, that's my own special blend."

Jónn took another sip and looked up from his cup surprised.

"Really?"

Ming nodded her head and explained, "We get a lot of fresh herbs and spices imported here straight from China since we are the closest American port. My mother taught me as how to mix my own tea when I was a little girl."

Jónn smiled at that and took another sip of its smooth, rich flavor.

As he did…his eyes began to travel around the still empty booths of the restaurant.

"_I wonder if it would be prudent to ask her why no one is here."_

Suddenly Ming started to laugh saying, "You're wondering why there are still no customers in the restaurant, aren't you?"

Jónn was mildly shocked. Most humans never picked up on his thoughts at all.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Jon. You have stumbled upon a treasured secret of Chinatown. 'The Jasmine Flower' mostly caters to the local cliental. We serve very traditional Chinese food here, not the kind that most American tourists are familiar with," she said as she paused to take another sip of her tea.

"I-I'm not quite sure I follow, there's more than one kind of Chinese food?"

"Oh yes. There is Chinese _American_ food and then there's Chinese food."

Jónn looked at her questioningly.

So she decided to elaborate, "Well…have you ever heard of the Fortune Cookie?"

Jónn nodded his head, having heard, at _length_ about them from Wally on several occasions when he got into one of his _food_ _rants_.

"Well…the Fortune Cookie was actually invented not too long ago in Hong Kong, and it wasn't really a _tradition _until tourists started expecting it at the end of their meal."

"So what is defined as 'traditional' then?" asked Jónn, always intrigued by the knowledge of others.

"Well…most traditional Chinese dishes use a lot of vegetables and thinner sauces. Quite a few recipes call for pan frying, too, but not usually deep frying like General Tso's Chicken. Chinese cooking is actually a lot healthier than people believe because they have never really had it before."

"Huh," said Jónn as he took a sip of his tea, "that's really interesting…I guess I never really thought about it before."

Ming chuckled, "Most people don't. I'm just the type of person that is always asking questions. I love discovering something new about the world that I never knew before."

Jónn smiled at her…she reminded him a little of Diana.

"I see nothing wrong with that. It's actually a very admirable virtue I would say. Too many people in this world are content with simply what they know. If they ever discovered that the world was not entirely what they perceived it to be…they would simply breakdown."

As he spoke, she watched him very intently. She…was actually _listening_ to what he had to say… It was nice to be the speaker for once, instead of the listener.

In fact, when was the last time he had an actual _conversation_ with someone?

…Once again, the answer eluded him.

When he had finished speaking, she replied, "…You seem to have some experience in dealing with people's motivations…am I correct?"

"I-" Jónn couldn't believe it, she caught him off guard.

"I…yes, I uh- used to be a psychologist….so what exactly does serving traditional cuisine have to do with the lack of costumers during the day?"

It was a blatant attempt to change the subject, but Ming didn't seem to mind. She just gave him a small…almost knowing smile and continued to talk about the restaurant.

"Most tourists want Chinese American food, and since my restaurant isn't on the main street, I don't get very much tourist business. _But _when all those who live and work in Chinatown get off from work, they usually come here for dinner, because this is the type of Chinese cuisine they are used to."

"Ahh…I see now."

"My sons actually do most of the work around here now. Especially with how hectic it gets here at night. I normally come in during the day to set up every thing for them and the waiters. One of the boys usually comes in to help me out, but they're both taking the afternoon off to see my grandson's Little League game today."

"So what about your husband? Is he with them?" asked Jónn as he poured himself some another cup of tea.

Ming's hands tightened a bit around her cup as her head dipped down.

"Uh…no actually," she said solemnly, "He…died, a-a long time ago."

Jónn heavily put the tea kettle down. He truly did not wish to make this vibrant woman sad.

"I-I'm sorry Ming. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, no, no," she said quickly rubbing her eyes a bit, "It's not your fault, Jon. You didn't know."

Jónn didn't know what to do. He, too, had lost his spouse, and he knew more than anyone how heartbreaking that experience could be. So he did the only thing he could do, he gently reached out and grasped her hand. Just to let her know that he was there.

She smiled a bit and gave his hand a squeeze to let him know that she appreciated the gesture.

"No, really. I'm all right. It happened a long time ago…he had a heart attack….My boys, the twins…were only 6 years old when it happened…"

Jónn sighed at that. Taking care of two children on your own was no easy task.

"And you had to run the restaurant yourself then I take it…" said Jónn, as he unknowing gave her hand a gentle rub.

"I- yes…it wasn't easy without him…but the kids and I…we got through it. We just had to..."

Jónn was about to reply when Ming suddenly jumped up and said, "Oh my, I'd better check on the soup! It might boil over…and oh! I haven't even gotten you anything to eat! What is wrong with me today? I swear…"

And with that Ming went back into the kitchen to check on things…

As Jónn sat there, watching her retreating back…he couldn't help but notice how the feeling of her touch lingered warmly on his hand….

"_How very odd…"_ he thought as he patently awaited Ming's return.

* * *

When she came back a few minutes later, she brought along with her two bowls of Wonton soup that Jónn had klutzily helped her prepare earlier.

"Eat up while it's warm," she said as she took the seat across from Jónn again. "And it's on the house for helping me in the kitchen earlier."

Jónn looked up at her with a warm smile as he ate the soup. Martians normally don't have to eat very much to be satisfied, but he would eat the entire bowl for he didn't want to offend his new friend. He knew how much pride she took in her cooking…and truly it was quite tasty. Jónn had never tasted anything quite like it before, it was light…but it had a lot of subtle flavors….and the steamed packs of meat were simply, in a word…

Delicious.

He made a mental note to never tell Wally any of that or he'd never hear the end of it.

….But he did tell Ming.

And it had made her quite happy.

The two then chatted over a few other things little things as they ate. Finally, near the end of their meal, Ming asked,

"So Jon…I've told you quite a bit about myself…And yet I still don't know anything about you, other than you use to be a psychologist that is-"

Jónn let lose a little nervous laugh as she said that. It hadn't exactly been a lie…he _had _been the League Psychologist…but it wasn't actually the truth either.

And to be perfectly honest with himself…he didn't _like_ lying to Ming.

…She was certainly open-minded…but was she open-minded enough, to accept the fact that her new friend was a Martian?

The connection they had made was so new….he simply wasn't ready to risk it yet.

"Well…" said Jónn as he tried to come up with a plausible story, "as I said before…I was a psychologist, for a large organization. I recently retired in order to see the world."

"Wow," replied Ming, "I wish I had enough money saved up to do that…I'd love to see the Great Wall one day…" she ended with a sigh.

Jónn looked at her questioningly, "I thought you were from China, Ming. You never got to see it?"

"Oh, no. My family came to America when I was 5 years old, I wouldn't have remembered it even if we had. Besides…we really didn't have much money back then, and China is so vast…to travel across it for just a scenic trip would have been far too expensive."

"Well…maybe you'll get to someday, there's always the chance," said Jónn trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, I suppose so…one should always have a goal in life to aspire to," she said as she finished her cup of tea.

"Truer words were never spoken," said Jónn as he poured the two of them another glass.

Ming chuckled as she then asked, "So what of your family, Jon? Are you taking them along with you on this journey of yours?"

"Uh…no. My…family is gone," said Jónn, quite surprised at himself that he was able to admit that much to her. He supposed that on some subconscious level, he felt he owed it to her for how much she opened up to him. But he found it odd that he had never felt the desire to do so with anyone else before, not even his friends.

Maybe it was because Ming could truly understand his loss better than the others. It was uncanny really. The connection he felt with this woman…and yet he had barely known her a few hours….

Ming's eyes filled with sadness as she said, "Oh, Jon…I'm so sorry…you don't have to say anything-"

"No, Ming," he said with such conviction that it even surprised himself, "I...I feel like I can tell you. You see my…_friends_, they are always telling me that I should…open up to someone about it…but- I just feel like they-"

"Simply can't understand a loss of that degree? …Yes, I can certainly see that…"

Jónn just let loose a heavy sigh…as if those few words alone lifted an enormous weight off of his chest.

….She did know, didn't she?

"My- my wife and children were killed in a war….a very long time ago."

It actually unnerved him…to sense the emotions radiating off of Ming…

It wasn't pity, like he had expected…no…it was a mutual feeling of loss…and a deep understanding of how hard it is to go on…when all you love is gone.

Jónn took a deep breath and continued, knowing that Ming would simply listen…

"After they died, I stayed to defend my home…but it was an empty victory…for there was no one share it with…I lived there for a long time…completely alone….I guess I felt I deserved to be punished for not being able to save them."

Ming simply reached out her hand like Jónn had before…and gave his fingers a small squeeze.

"…I then discovered that the people who destroyed my home were going to attack another…I couldn't let that happen…So I went and joined the force that was going to stand against them…and we won."

"And from that battle, I had gained a new home…and a new family…but I still felt like an outsider…I still do actually…and now after helping other people deal with their problems for so long…I guess I finally have to deal with my own…."

"So that is what is what this adventure of yours is really about…a journey of self discovery," said Ming solemnly.

"Yes…indeed it is," replied Jónn in a state of almost shock. Nothing he had told Ming was a lie. He had been completely and totally open with a woman he hadn't known even a day… and for some reason…the fact didn't bother him in the least.

"I…I wish there was something I could say to help, Jon," said Ming in all earnest. "But…I don't know what I can offer…to help you heal."

Jónn sighed in reply, "Ming, just you listening to me is helping more than I thought anything ever could…."

This made Ming smile warmly and Jónn couldn't help but feel comforted by its glow.

"Well..let's talk about happier things, to cheer you up a bit. Tell me about these _friends_ of yours," she said trailing off.

Jónn smiled at the change of topic and leapt at the opportunity gratefully, "Let's see….well first off there's Wally…if something odd is going on, it usually begins and ends with Wally…"

* * *

And so it went that they talked the whole day through without even realizing it. It wasn't until Lee, one of Ming's sons, came in to start preparing for the dinner crowd that they even realized what time it was.

"5 o 'clock?! Already?! Oh Lee, I'm so sorry. I simply lost track of time!" exclaimed Ming distraught at not having prepared half the food for her sons to cook.

"Oh Mom, stop it! It's fine, Chang and I prepared most of the food last night anyway. We figured we'd finish most of the grunt work up and give you a break."

Ming got up and kissed her son on the check and took him over to meet Jónn, "Lee, this is Jon Jones, he's a tourist that found his way to our little restaurant."

"A tourist huh…" said Lee eying Jónn suspiciously as he shook his hand.

"Uh…yes," replied Jónn bashfully, though he didn't really know why. "Nice to meet you Lee, Ming's told me a lot about you."

"I see…" said the young man with a sly look on his face that looked very similar to another young man he knew.

"Well-" said Jónn, realizing that he had taken up quite a bit of Ming's day, "I guess I should get going…"

"Yeah…I guess you should…" said Ming with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Before Jónn realized what he was saying, he suddenly asked, "Uh...Ming…you wouldn't happen to be working here in the afternoon again tomorrow…would you?"

"I…" said Ming a little startled that he wanted to see her again, "-yes of course I'll be here."

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…."

"Yes, I-I'll see you then Jon," said Ming as Jónn turned and exited out the door of "The Jasmine Flower" waving goodbye to her.

As the door swung close…Jónn heard Lee say in a sing-songy voice, "Mama's got a _boy_friend!"

"Oh quiet you! He's just a nice man I befriended!"

"_Right…_."

Jónn laughed to himself as he heard Ming swear in Chinese through the door as he walked off to catch a taxi back to his hotel.

As he walked though…he wondered…did he like Ming that way?

He really wasn't sure. But there was definitely some kind of connection there….

Jónn really didn't know where this path would lead him…but he did know that he wanted to get to know Ming better…to become her friend.

For the first time, he really felt…_alive_…again.

Whether or not he would tell Ming who he really was… or if their friendship could become something more was simply for time to tell.

"_Time…"_ thought Jónn as he looked up at the hazy blue San Franciscan sky, _"For the first in a long time…Time does not seem like the enemy. I can actually have a future, worth looking forward to…"_

And as this new hope sprung in Jónn's chest …one strong desire of his was made clear….

He wanted to start this new journey with Ming.

And wherever it led…he would see it through…

Because deep down he knew, he'd find a way to let her see the Great Wall of China.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Wow…that…was really deep and longer then I thought it was going to be. But boy! It was good to write. Hope you all liked it! Thank you all for all your great input and reviews! They are really what inspire me and keep me writing.

I would like to thank Lady Jaye, for once again Beta reading!

And for those wondering why I chose to set this in San Francisco and not China, a more logical location I felt Jónn would travel to first because he had been in the Untied States so much. It was also because _I_ have never been to China, and I really didn't feel like I could do it justice. But I have been to San Francisco and remember the layout and feel of the city pretty well.

And no, "The Jasmine Flower" is not a real restaurant. Sounds real though doesn't it?

And Hehehe…yes my interpretation is that Jónn and Ming were on their Honeymoon there at the Great Wall. I just thought that was sweet to add in.

Once again I'd like to thank Wikipedia for all my info on Chinese food and other random facts that I researched for this chapter.

Also…anyone get the Snapper Carr joke? No? Aww…I liked Snapper…

Also, I couldn't find the spelling of Jónn's first wife's name anywhere. But he said it in the "A Knight with Shadows" two parter from Season one so I spelled it phonetically as "Myrea." I also couldn't find the gender of Jónn's children either, so I gave him two little girls.

Anyway, onto anonymous reviews! I'd like to thank Animelvr for his/her wonderful review in "Respect is Earned." And yes my friend, there are so far slated to be 3, possibly 4 sequels to "From Respect to Friendship." So there is a LOT more to come.

**Next Time: **Set after "Flash and Substance."

Matches Malone was waiting for someone…a man who believed he was going to be hired for your run of the mill arson job….

As Malone watched his lit the match slowly burn out, he thought, _"Oh yes…West is going to pay…"_

Next Time: "Burning Bridges"


	12. Burning Bridges

**Disclaimer:** First I'd like to give credit to Kobez 2.0 for the idea that sparked this chapter. All info. about Malone is based off of storylines from the comics. This chapter was a tough one to write, I hope all of you like it. Now onto the fic!

Takes place after "Flash and Substance:"

* * *

**-Burning Bridges-**

**- Matches' POV-**

The atmosphere around the old Steelway Bridge was as dark and desolate as usual. "Matches" Malone stood under a streetlamp on the outskirts of Central City's border. He calmly removed the match from between his teeth and struck it to life. Malone watched the flickering flame fight for existence…only to be extinguished by the smallest breeze. He tugged at the sides of his trench coat, trying to stay warm in the cold night air.

The town of Quarry was an old steel mining town that fell on hard times after the depression. In the years since, it had become a ghost of its former self. The old town now carried the reputation of attracting all types of seedy criminals. One thing that remained the same was the Steelway Bridge. The bridge had been used for many years to ferry the precious metal across country by train. Now the bridge stood as a rusted shell, the last remaining testament to the town's history.

"Matches" breathed a deep sigh as he flicked away the spent match and crushed it out with his shoe. He had been waiting for this night for a while… unsure if he should even attempt something like this…

But when he was searching for the possible suspects in the massive mob breakout last month, he had been shocked by one accomplice's name. He did some more digging, and what he found spurred him to want to speak with this man …._personally._

It was then that "Matches" saw his associate walk around the bend and enter the old diner that stood just feet away. The man never even glanced in Malone's direction. The mob boss smiled and thought, _"And Alfred always said people would see me coming a mile away." _

Bruce Wayne took out another match from his pocket and bit down on it with a smile.

He had been taking the guise of Matches Malone for years now. It was his "ace in the hole" where detective work was concerned. Bruce had met the real "Matches" not long after he became Batman. Malone was a small time crime boss that had done some good deeds in the past. When Batman had confronted him about it, Malone panicked and started to shoot at him. One of the bullets ricocheted off of a fire hydrant and killed Matches instantly. Since that day, Bruce had been dressing up as the red suited, mustachioed man in order to infiltrate the criminal underworld.

Bruce adjusted his dark sunglasses and walked towards the diner. He had told West that they were meeting there to discuss the details of the _job_ for tonight. Little did the man know just what he was getting himself into.

"Malone" walked up the steps and opened the door to the little, rundown diner. The place was empty except for the waitress and the man in the last booth. Bruce put on a cocky smile and moved toward the occupied booth. He eyed the man sitting there carefully. He appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties. The worn expression on his face said to Bruce that the man had seen better days.

His red hair was peppered with streaks of gray as was the stubble on his chin. The man's eyes were focused on his hand that lay limply on the table in front of him. Bruce's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he observed the scar on the man's right hand. It kind of looked like a burn mark…but the way it snaked around the man's wrist and up his hand seemed quite strange…almost like a rope burn.

But that speculation could wait until later…

"Hey, mind if I take a seat here, man?"

The red haired man shifted his gaze up at him slightly. His eyes were a cool, gray blue that seemed to be analyzing every aspect of "Malone's" appearance.

Finally he replied, "I suppose so…" and proceeded to reach for his cup of coffee with his left hand.

Bruce took note of this as he sat down across from the man.

"So, nice ta finally met yah, Rudy," said "Malone" with a twitch of his mustache.

The man's gray eyes narrowed at him as he took a sip of his coffee, "I prefer to be called Rudolph…. My alias 'Fire-spark' will also do."

"_Not a fan of nicknames I see…"_ thought Bruce as he could feel the cold sense of malevolence building behind those sharp eyes. The fact that Rudolph looked like an older version of Wally disturbed him greatly. Bruce could already tell that he was a completely different kind of person than his son.

"Sorry friend, didn' mean to offend yah," said Matches as Rudolph West set down his coffee up.

"I am not your _'friend.'_ I am merely your associate for the time being... I've never been a patient man, Malone. Get down to business or stop wasting my time, please."

"Very well, then," said Bruce as he pushed his growing dislike of the man down in order to continue.

"I've heard quite a bit about you 'round the town. They say you're quite the scam artist…with an interesting _affinity_ for explosives."

"Yes…the alias 'Fire-spark' would tend to lead one to that conclusion," replied Rudolph with a cynical edge to his voice.

"Malone" snorted out a laugh, "Well ain't you a cocky bastard?"

Rudolph smirked cruelly and replied, "I am what I am… simple as that."

"Well let me lay it out for you, _friend, _" said Bruce as he noticed Rudolph's eye twitch at the last word.

"As you know…I'm quite the fire bug myself…." said Malone as he lit the match he had been holding in his teeth and placed it in the ash tray to watch it burn.

He paid close attention to Rudolph's reaction to the flame. He immediately became entranced by it, watching it flicker in and out.

Rudolph then whispered… "A shame we can't let it free…"

"Yeah…but we'll be doing quite a bit of that tonight, eh?" said Malone as he met Rudolph's eyes.

They were hard and cold…nothing like Wally's at all… Bruce got the feeling that the man just wanted to see everything burn.

"So…you said you wanted to take out the Steelway Bridge," said Rudolph as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his inside coat pocket and lit one with Malone's dying match.

He took in a deep drag and blew out. Bruce watched the smoke dance across the room as he continued relaying the details of his _plan_, "You see, with the Bat_freak_ taking down us legitimate businessmen in Gotham, many of us have decided to expand our territory elsewhere… "

"Yes…the Bat is quite the problem…" said Rudolph taking another swig of his cigarette. "Have you ever met him before?"

"Malone" chuckled, "Have, I? I've been put in the slammer more times than I can count by the freak! He comes out of _nowhere_ and shows no mercy to guys like us."

"Hmmm…I see…" said Rudolph thoughtfully with a calculating look in his eyes. "But I always heard he won't kill…isn't that a form of mercy?"

"I suppose one who hasn't met the guy could say that, but trust me _friend_. Life is no mercy where the _Bat_ is concerned," said Malone seriously as he watched Rudolph put out his cigarette in the ash tray.

"I'll keep that in mind, Malone," he coldly stated. "But you still haven't explained exactly _why _you want to take out the bridge_._"

"Matches" gave him a smirk and said, "Well I had finally been making head way in this town when Slag's group of thugs started messing with my _business._ Since their _territory _is based around that eyesore, I thought to myself, what better way to send a message than to blow it up?"

"Ah yes… _Slag._ That gang's been in this town for quite a while now, hasn't it?"

"Malone" chuckled sarcastically, "Well, look who did his homework for this job!"

Rudolph just gave Malone a small smile and said, "Oh trust me Malone…I always do my homework…"

This statement caused "Matches" to stop laughing.

The two men then stared each other down as the waitress came by with a pot of coffee. "Can I get you boys anything to eat?"

Rudolph's personality seemed to shift drastically as he gave the woman sly smile, "Nothing more for me, darling…unless it's your number."

"Sorry, hun. But I know a wolf when I see one," she said as she poured him another cup of coffee.

"Aww, come-on baby, don't you know all women love the bad boy," he said as he leaned into her neck as she cringed away.

Bruce did all he could to restrain himself from kicking the man as the waitress hurriedly said, "I'll get your check then" and made a quick escape to the cash register in back.

Rudolph slyly watched her butt shimmy the whole way.

"Too bad… the ladies usually love that line…" said Rudolph wistfully as he looked back at the swinging doors to kitchen.

"_What ladies would those be, hookers?"_ thought Bruce as "Malone" replied, "Yeah chicks, go figure."

It was then that Bruce noticed Rudolph's right hand flinch and his face tighten in pain.

"You alright, friend?" he asked watching the man hold his wrist in left hand as he flexed the right.

"Yeah…just an old injury flaring up is all," Rudolph said as he glared at his hand.

"That's quite the unusual scar there…" said Bruce carefully, afraid he might blow his chance of catching West before he got him to the bridge.

But it seemed that at the moment, Rudolph was in too much pain to care.

"It's just a scar, nothing more. I greatly underestimated someone, that person took me by surprise and shattered every bone in my hand. Said they'd done it so I could never use a gun again," stated Rudolph with a smirk as the pain subsided.

"But I endured, I may not be as good of a shot with my left, but I can still shoot. Ha, just goes to show what _mercy_ gets you. Doesn't it, _friend_?"

Bruce felt his fist tighten at the statement. It was like this man was mocking everything Bruce believed in without knowing it. But before he could reply, the waitress brought the check to the table and quickly left.

…Unfortunately she wasn't able to avoid Rudolph's goodbye pat to her ass.

He then stood up and left some change on the table for her.

"Keep the rest, _sweetheart_," said Rudolph as he started to walk towards the door.

Bruce was utterly disgusted. He wanted to do something, but if he did, he'd blow his cover and this whole charade would be for not.

So he followed Rudolph outside into the cold night air.

"Ah! A frigid night, what a perfect time to light a bonfire…" said West wistfully as he turned to Malone.

Bruce then regained his composure, "It certainly is my friend. We shall set the sky a blaze tonight!"

"Indeed, let us join the others then," said Rudolph as he and Malone made their way towards the bridge.

* * *

The first thing the two men noticed was that their accomplices were not waiting for them..

"This is bad," said Malone as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Rudolph with suspicion in his eyes.

"Nicky, my main guy. He and the others should'a been here by now."

Malone put the cell phone to his ear and waited for the ring tone.

"Yo! Nicky, where you and the others at?" he asked loudly acting nervous.

There was a slight pause and then Malone quickly pushed his glasses up onto his nose and said, "The Bat?! Here?! No way…..yeah I know but….how da heck did he follow you? I told you asses to be _careful_!"

Malone then nodded his head as if he was listening to someone else on the other line.

"Okay, right…hide the shit and get out of there! We'll try another day. Matches, out," he said as he roughly ended the call.

"I take it some thing went wrong," said Rudolph nonchalantly as if he wasn't surprised.

"That _damn,_ Bat! He followed my men, they barely got away. Johnny ratted us out to him. Nicky says the Bat's on his way here."

"Then we had better finish this up quick, Malone," said Rudolph as he continued to walk toward the bridge.

"Man are you crazy?! I'm outta here! I ain't taking on the Bat _alone_. We'll set it another night!"

"No, I came here with the intention of turning this bridge to ash, and I'll find a way to do it."

"Suit yourself old man, but I'm outta here!" said Malone as he raced off into the night.

As Bruce ran off to get changed, he couldn't help but wonder…how exactly did Rudolph intended to carry out the plan with no equipment.

"_No matter, I'll stop him if he tries anything,"_ thought Bruce as he ducked behind the rock formation where his suit was hidden.

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Rudolph West, aka Fire-spark stood on the edge of the bridge smoking his cigarette…looking down at the brown river below.

"So when are you going to make your move," he yelled cockily out into the night, "I'm getting bored here Bat-"

And with that Rudolph was shoved from behind and plummeted off of the bridge. As he freefell, a rope suddenly wrapped itself around his ankles and halted his decent.

Batman then set up a pulley system to bring Rudolph back up.

He was surprised that man hadn't screamed…not even once. This fact only added to Bruce's worry.

The pulley system whirled to life as an upside down Rudolph was brought back up to the top of the bridge. Batman glared at the man who slowly clapped his hands as he ascended back into view. When Rudolph had reached eye level with him, Batman stopped the wench and gave the man a cold glare,

"That was quite the thrill ride, Batman. You really should have your own theme park."

"This isn't a game West… and I'm not playing around."

"Well, isn't that amusing…because from where I'm dangling; I'd say that you were."

Batman grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"And why would you say that?" he asked glaring at the red haired man's smile.

"Because you didn't kill me," said Rudolph staring hard at the face of the masked man.

"There are a lot worse things I could do, than kill you," said Batman with a cold smile.

"Yes, well…we'll see about that. Now Batman I would like to know what you want with me," said Rudolph coolly as he stared Batman down.

Batman's eyes narrowed at this, the man wasn't intimidated by him in the least, "What was your connection to the 'Mob Breakout' a month ago?"

"Never even heard of it," the red haired man said in a condescending tone.

The Dark Knight let the rope slacken so the man would freefall for a few feet again before having the pulley haul him back up.

This time the red haired man was as white as a sheet when he came back up. But if he felt any form of intimidation, he never let it show on his face.

"You know this is really getting old. If you want me to talk, you'll have to do better than that."

"_Of all the ways he could have been like Wally, why did it have to be his tenacity?"_ thought Bruce as he grabbed the man by the shirt again.

"Ready to talk now?" he growled as he tightened his grip on collar of Rudolph's shirt.

"Why-why do you think I was involved?" the choking man asked.

"I have several sources that say you were."

Rudolph coughed out a laugh, "And what sources would those be? Thugs and drug addicts? Not the most reliable of sources, _Bats_."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he sucker punched him right in the jaw. For a moment, Batman let him swing over the water and then pulled him back to the edge of the bridge.

"Oooo…struck a nerve I see…" said Rudolph in a raw voice.

Batman grabbed the man's collar again and said, "The breakout had your MO written all over it. The wall was precisely blown out and once your men escaped, canisters of ethanol sprayed the entire facility…so that one spark would ignite it into massive blaze."

"Ah yes….dust to dust and ash to ash _is _my philosophy you know…how do you think I got the name, _Fire-spark_?"

Batman punched him in the gut and sent him swinging over the side of the bridge again.

"It was the same method you used on all your jobs, even your own home," said Batman coldly as he brought the man to his eye level again.

When Bruce read Rudolph's file, he realized Wally hadn't been completely honest with Ray about the night he ended up at the orphanage. The son's name had been kept out of the file, but Bruce had been able to read between the lines…the boy was certainly Wally.

Rudolph's eyes went wide and then he suddenly started to laugh, "You truly do your research Batman…are you that thorough with all your suspects?"

Batman's jaw tightened as he calmly replied, "I will ask this one more time, _what is he planning?_"

"I see…" said Rudolph with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well-" the criminal said with a sigh as a spring loaded blade appeared in his left hand.

Batman immediately dodged as Rudolph jabbed the knife at him. The blade didn't even scratch his protective armor, so Rudolph quickly changed tactics and put the knife to his own throat.

This action made Batman freeze. He had no idea what the man would do.

Rudolph let out a self-deprecating laugh as he watched the Dark Knight's reaction, "You think I'm mad…don't you?"

Batman said nothing as he slowly got a batarang ready to knock away the knife.

"I assure you Batman, I am perfectly sane…which is why you should fear me most of all."

"Put the knife _down_," said Batman as he made a sight movement.

Rudolph reacted immediately and pushed the blade hard to his windpipe…causing a streak of blood to appear.

"Every plan I had ever made fell apart in front of my eyes…. Morality, order, they are all lies…I merely got tired of being on the losing side…And if I can't have order…then _no one can_-" said Rudolph coldly as with one quick motion he severed the cable holding him up.

Batman raced to the side of the bridge to send a grappling hook after him, when he saw the man quickly drop the knife and send Batman a two fingered salute.

He then pulled a bomb detonator out from his right pocket and jammed the button down just as he hit the water.

_**BOOM!!**_

The bridge was immediately engulfed in flames.

* * *

Batman had barely gotten off of the bridge with his life. As he glided over the river, Bruce mentally kicked himself. West had rigged the bridge to go beforehand, knowing that something might go wrong. Thank god he had chosen a deserted site. He shuddered to think what would have happened if it hadn't.

"_Damn him…" _he thought as Bruce watched the fire engulf the landscape in a violent blaze.

Batman searched the surface of the water… but he could find no trace of Rudolph.

Bruce growled to himself, knowing for certain that the bastard of a man was still alive… even if he had no proof.

Not only had he lost his suspect, but was unsure if he should tell Wally any of this.

Bruce knew Wally would be furious that he'd attempted anything like this. He had greatly underestimated the man. He knew Rudolph was cunning and cruel from his file…but it didn't completely grasp to what extent. Rudolph West was one of the most ruthlessly intelligent individuals he had ever met. He was a man who knew full well the consequences of his actions and executed them with no remorse.

These disturbing thoughts continued to plague Bruce until the faint sound of fire engines reached his ears.

With a sigh, he glided over to a rock face and called the Bat-plane to him…leaving the situation _painfully_ unresolved.

* * *

**-Rudolph's POV-**

Rudolph West emerged from the water a mile or so away from the blast site.

He sat heavily onto the ground and opened up the waterproof pocket of his inner jacket.

From there, Rudolph took out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He then lit one up with a smile as he observed his handwork.

Rudolph let out a deep breath singing, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down…London Bridge is falling down…my dear _Batty_…."

And for a while he just sat there, watching the inferno burn away everything before him.

As the bright flames danced rhythmically before his eyes, he suddenly put out his cigarette and reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

As soon as he dialed the number, someone answered.

"_So?" _

"You were right…. Not long after I met up with Malone, Batman showed up and interrogated me about the breakout."

"_Yes, we of the criminal underground have long suspected 'Matches' as being the leak to Batman,"_ replied a man with a deep voice.

"So now what?"

"_We bide our time. There are several other bosses that still believe Malone to be a _**reputable** _businessman. If we are to convince them otherwise…we must have more proof."_

"And when we do?" asked Rudolph with a smile.

"_Then we act. …You have quite the future in my organization, Rudolph. There are not many that can stand up to the Batman and win."_

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir. I shall contact you again soon..._Mandragora_."

"_See that you do boy…see that you do."_

The man known as "Fire-spark" hung up the phone.

He then whispered to himself with a smile, "Watch out Malone, I'm gunning for you …_friend._"

And with that Rudolph lit up another cigarette, and like Nero, watched the city burn…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** We will find out more about Wally's childhood in the next story. But most of the ramifications of these events will come to pass in the second sequel. Oh and for those of you that don't remember Mandragora was the man that killed Huntress' parents. Hehehe! That's right; Rudolph busted him out of jail.

_Mists hides under rock. _

Anyway, next time!

Set during and after the Great Brain Robbery: What is this?! Wally's identity revealed?!

(Hehehe, trust me. It's not what you're thinking…and balletangel19 …you may _really_ want to read this one. )

Can John help Wally get over the fact that his brain got hijacked… _again?!_

All this and more in: **"Mindgames"**

Once again I'd like to thank Kobez 2.0 for asking me to have Batman actually dangle Wally's father over a bridge. Hehehe! I know this is probably not what you were expecting Kobez, but I hope you liked it anyway!

That's all from me everybody! Thanks again to Lady Jaye for Beta-ing and thanks to Kawaiigami for her in put as well. Thank you all once again for your wonderful comments and reviews, they really inspire me to keep writing. And as always please remember read and review!


	13. Mindgames

**Disclaimer:** _Mists munches on some sweet blackberries she got at the market. _

_Mists then looks around and notices Wally hasn't started the disclaimer yet. _

_Wally sits in the corner with his back to Mists not moving. _

Mists: "Yo! Wally! Come on, it's your turn to do the disclaimer."

_Wally lets out a humph and refuses to turn around. _

Mists: "…"

Mists: "You're still ticked off about that drabble aren't you?"

_Wally turns around and sticks his tongue out at her. _

Mists: "I'll take that as a yes…."

Wally: "Trust me, Mists. This is nothing compared to what Shayera's going to do when she finds you."

Mists: "…Is she really that pis-"

_Shayera bursts into the room and points at Mists. _

Shayera: "_YOU!!_ HAWKGIRL SMASH!!"

Mists: "GAHHH!!"

Wally: "While Shayera pummels Mists, please note that Mists owns nothing in this story. It was written for fun and she is making no money off of it."

Shayera: Come back here woman!!

Mists: "No way in _**hell**__!!"_

Wally: "If you're wondering what started this, please check out Mists new drabble "Fuzzy Wuzzy" (_shivers)_ now up on her Author's Page. Send her _hateful_ reviews! Hateful I say!"

Mists: "Darkness beyond twilight! Crimson beyond blood that flows!"

Shayera: (_Sweatdrop)_ "AW _SHIT!_ Not that spell! Hit the deck, Wally!"

Wally: "UH!! This takes place during and directly after the episode, "The Great Brain Robbery!" Okay gotta go-_byenow!!"_

Mists: "**DRAGON- "**

_Poof!_

Mists: "Hehehe! Just kidding! On with the fic!"

* * *

**-Mindgames-**

**-Grodd's POV-**

" 'I'm going to watch you twist in the wind until you're discovered…and they _**tear you limb from limb…**_' " said Grodd with a cold smile as Tala came to lead the _simpleton_ away.

"_Truly ironic,"_ thought Grodd as he withdrew into his own mind, _"that Luthor's mind was switched with the __**feeblest**__ one in existence."_

Grodd couldn't help but feel ecstatic. The fact that his two greatest foes were thrown into such a quandary was absolute poetry to him. Not quite tragic enough to be Shakespearean, but still enough to pacify his love of drama.

Though once Grodd was released, a man of Luthor's intellect in Flash's body may cause a problem…but he was not too worried.

No… the barely erect Homosapien's mind was no where near the level of his own.

The man was merely a pawn. Like every other being in this world was to him. Pawns were expendable….hmm…pawns….

For some reason…the term seemed to spark a fleeting memory in Grodd's mind.

"_Could it be?" _thought the super intelligent gorilla as he focused on the memory.

Yes…. it had the right level of frivolity to it.

It had definitely come from Flash's mind.

"_This might be a clue to the boy's identity…With this information, I could utterly destroy him… IF he survives the Legion that is…" _he thought wickedly.

Grodd smiled to himself as he focused on the thought. Even if the child didn't make it, it would still be fun to wipe out everything he had loved.

Yes…he would make Flash pay dearly for his meddling.

The more Grodd concentrated on the memory, the clearer it became….

When suddenly-

"_Yes! I see it… It appears to be a game of internet chess…Strange…this seems oddly familiar…" _he thought as a screen name began to appear in his mind's eye.

When it was finally made clear, Grodd was struck dumb by the sheer sight of it.

"_This –this is impossible!! He can't be!! The only creature to have ever bested my intellect-"_

All sense of logic left Grodd's mind as he vengefully screamed,

"_**DAMN YOU FORENSICS FRED!! "**_

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally was scared shitless.

_Literally. _

He had no idea what to do except go along with the plan. Everything seemed to be moving so fast and he was powerless to stop it. Not to mention he could barely think past his paralyzing fear.

The fact that Tala was still clinging to his arm didn't help either. The way she kept going on about him in bed…it made his skin crawl. He never felt so dirty in his life.

As she led Lex/Wally towards the jet, an alarm suddenly went off as thirty or so lackeys scrambled across the launching bay.

Wally still had enough sense of self to grab one of the men by the arm as he rushed by.

"What's happening?" he asked genuinely concerned. It was hard for him not to cringe at the sound of Lex Luthor's voice coming out of his throat.

"Don't worry, sir. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Grodd just suddenly went berserk and we are trying to sedate him."

Lex/Wally paled hearing that, already thinking the worst, _"Oh god, please no. If he saw Luthor and I trade minds, he might have realized my identity."_

"Are-are you sure?" asked Lex/Wally trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"What? Oh yes, sir. He just keeps screaming at the top of his lungs about some guy named _ForensicsFred_ and some nonsense about castration and a flag pole…Nothing to worry about really, he's just gone over the deep end."

Lex/Wally felt all the blood drain from his face as the screen name, "_PrimeMind87…_" flashed through mind.

Tala sighed shaking her head as she dragged him towards the jet. Once on board, the villains took off to site of their heist.

* * *

**-John's POV-**

It had been four days since the "Brain Robbery Incident." Half of the League was still in recovery from the injuries sustained trying to apprehend Lex Luthor.

After Flash's mind was transferred back, his adrenalin high kept him going for hours. When he finally crashed, the kid hit hard. The League then decided to transport him to the Metro Tower for further observation, just as a precaution.

For the most part, he _seemed _okay. Wally flirted with the nurses and joked around like normal….

But John could see past the goofy smile and the carefree exterior...

Yes, he could see it in his eyes. Something was definitely bothering him.

This fact was made painfully clear the next morning when the staff found his room empty. And he hadn't gone for a caffeine run either, he was simply gone. Shayera checked his apartment while other friends of his went to the speedster's usual haunts.

John though, was the only one who didn't leave the Metro Tower. He knew Wally too well. The tower which the kid had just 'left' would be the last place anyone would look for him.

As John searched the 3rd floor bathroom again, he got a call on his communicator.

"John here, you find him?" asked the Lantern before the other could speak.

"Check the roof," said the Dark Knight abruptly and ended the call.

John chuckled to himself as he made his way up the stairwell. _"Should have known the kid would be up there," _he thought.

Wally would often seek out high places whenever he wanted to be alone. John asked him why once. His reply was a shrugged, _"I guess…being high above it all makes the problem seem smaller…"_

John quietly opened the door to the roof and walked over to the unmasked man standing there.

Wally jumped a bit as he turned around looking ashamed.

John just sighed and walked slowly over to his friend.

"You okay?" he asked leaning against the overlook's railing.

"What the hell do you think?" grumbled Wally as he refused to turn and look John in the eye.

John whistled, "I'll take that as a no…"

The two men stood there quietly for a few minutes…

Then John continued by saying, "You seemed all right yesterday…"

"Yeah well, yesterday isn't today," replied the speedster with a snort.

"I see…then what's up with today?" asked John with a piercing stare.

Wally just rubbed his head nervously as his foot began to tap against the ground.

"It's just- I don't…GAHH! Why is it always _me, _John?" asked Wally as he threw up his hands in an exasperated motion.

John asked, "Come again?"

"I mean first Grodd took over my mind and now _this! _Why's it always_ me_?!"

The Green Lantern chuckled at this suggesting, "Don't know…Brain-to-Let?"

"Har-Har…" said Wally dryly as it seemed like he was struggling to ask John something.

Finally he let out a deep sigh and said, "Seriously though is- is it me, John? Am I… always the target because I'm weak?"

John's eyes widened with surprise as he placed a supportive hand on Wally's shoulder.

He hadn't been expecting to the kid to say that.

"Whoa there, man. What's this have to do with you being weak? It's the luck of the draw, you _know _that. You've just drawn that card more than others is all."

Wally sighed, "Maybe..." and looked away from John as if he wasn't quite convinced.

John then snapped his fingers in realization, "What about the time with Mophir and the Ophidians? Everyone else got hit but you."

"The Ophidians?" asked Wally with confused blink. "_Oh…_you mean the crystal snake people, right?"

"Yes Wally, the crystal snake people," replied John with a sigh. No wonder everyone thought the kid was a dip.

Wally then looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered this. "Yeah…I guess so John… It's just… the thought of not being in control of my body…well it _really _creeps me out."

"Trust me, you aren't alone in that fear kid…" said GL sincerely, having had such a thing happen to himself quite a few times. But it would seem that Wally took its meaning another way.

"Is that the fear of loosing control of _your_ body….or that someone could gain control of mine?" whispered Wally, softly.

John was so shocked by the statement that he was sure quite sure he'd heard incorrectly.

"What?" John asked gravely, clearly concerned at where this conversation was going.

The kid's averted gaze was enough to confirm that John had heard right.

"Wally…" stated John in a hurt voice, "nobody blames you, if that's what you're thinking…If there's anyone to blame for this it's Dr. Fate, or me, for agreeing to go along with it."

"GL, seriously man. Half the _League_ is still in recovery and the reality of it is my powers put them there."

"Well…they may have been your powers but it wasn't you using them…" admitted John, reluctantly remembering when Red Tornado had commented about Lex creating an unstable resonance…

John knew the extent Wally's powers, and had seen first hand the kind of damage the kid could _really _do. And he had to admit, that if someone on the other side had Wally's powers, they would be in _big _trouble.

"I-I don't know, John… I guess I'm worried that everyone will see me differently now."

"Well, yeah…some of them might. But they all know what a nice guy you are and they'll get over it…" said John with a snort as he looked out at the cityscape of Metropolis.

It was Wally's next rhetorical question that caught him off guard, "…You mean the same way they got over it with Supes?"

Fear was still present in many people's eyes when they spoke with the Man of Steel. Clark could take being alienated like that…but Wally? Being the people person that he was? No… that would destroy him.

"If they don't, then _I'll_ give them something to fear," replied John with a small smile.

Wally actually chuckled a bit at this, and decided to play along.

"You mean as long as they don't have any _**yellow jello**_, right?"

John whirled on him and demanded, "Who told?"

When Lex was in the Cafeteria, he had thrown a ton of food at John's shield…the only one thing broke through was a bowl of yellow jello. It was humiliating! He wasn't expecting any of the food to be _that yellow_ so he didn't re-enforce his shield in time to compensate. His lack of foresight earned him a face full of yellow goo.

A Green Lantern being taken down by _jello…_who ever heard of such a disgraceful thing?

Wally though, didn't see it as such, and continued to laugh in the other man's face.

"I shall never reveal my informant! For this information is _far _too good to torture you with! BWHAHA!"

"Well aren't you being evil," teased John back. "Being in Lex's body it must have rubbed off on you!"

"_Hey!_" yelled Wally as he gave John's arm a friendly shove.

"Ow!" exclaimed John giving his arm an exaggerated rub. "See what I mean? I bet you made a great villain."

Flash groaned loudly at the accusation, "GL, you have no idea how much I _**sucked **_at it."

"How so?"

"Well let's see," said Wally as he put up his fingers to count. "After I tried to contact you guys while on the toilet, Polaris pointed out that I hadn't washed my hands. To which I replied was because I was quote unquote _evil..._"

John laughed hard into his hand as Wally continued, "And that's not all! I told them that if they questioned my plan, they'd _die_. I referred to myself as _I Lex Luthor. _Then of all the people to almost figure it out _Bizarro _stated that I was acting sane and rational. Only to end with asking, 'Am you Bizarro's _mommy?_'"

John started to pound his fist on the railing at this point. He was in total hysterics.

"Yeah! I know! And then _Tal-_" stated Wally as he abruptly stopped and turned pale.

Immediately John's laugher cut off seeing the abrupt change in Wally's demeanor.

"_Looks like he just remembered something bad that happened," _thought John as he carefully put a supportive hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You okay, man?" asked John gently as he gave his friend a shake. His dramatic change in mood worried the Lantern greatly.

"Oh god…" Wally softly whispered as he put his hands over his eyes almost ashamed.

"I-I can't believe I did that…" he said with a shiver.

"Wally, come on… Get a grip. Whatever it was I'm sure you did it so you wouldn't get caught…"

"Yeah but- well….see it was Tala, she-she kind of well-" said Wally with a gulp as he continued, "c-came onto me…and- well she wouldn't-and I-if I'd said _no shewouldhave_ _knownIwasn'tLex!!andand_- "

"Wally, slow down, okay?" said John as it seemed like the kid was having an anxiety attack. "I get it man,…you feel dirty because you were you forced into it... and that she thought she was with Lex instead of you…right?"

The speedster let out a large sigh, quite glad that his friend didn't need any more explanation to get the picture.

John didn't know what to say to make Wally feel better. While Wally talked big about 'getting girls' and being a 'Ladies' man,' John knew it was just an act to cover his insecurities about women. And this situation was definitely not going to help any.

So John cleared his throat and said, "…It's like you said Wally. You had no choice in the matter. If you hadn't gone along with it…you'd probably be dead right now."

"I guess…but it doesn't make me feel any better though…." said Wally as he stared forlornly out at the cityscape.

John, not knowing what else to say, stared out at the scenery with him. The two quickly fell into a state of contemplative silence…

That was until Wally said out of the blue, "I've never really had much luck with girls."

This statement caused John to snort sarcastically, "Nooooo, you don't say?"

Wally glared at his friend and gave him a smack up the side of his head.

"As I was _saying,_" said Wally with a growl, "In high school, I was a bit of a nerd."

"… You're saying that like I should be surprised," said GL jovially as he dodged another smack.

"Watch it, Four-eyes! You weren't Mr. Popularity either!"

Hearing John's old nickname from high school got his attention.

"What part of '**do not repeat**' don't you understand?!" exclaimed John. He should have never told Wally that story. As a teenager John had very bad eyesight, which meant until his senior year of high school he wore large coke bottle glasses. Hence where the nickname came from, and why the speedster threw it back in his face every chance he got.

"Look, you said _**in front of other people. **_You see anybody here other than us? No, then the name is fair game," said Wally confidently.

"_Damn it, can't mess with that logic," _thought John as he replied. "Fine then, but what does you being a _loser_ have to do with anything?"

"Hey, watch it. Anyway like I was saying, I never really had a steady girlfriend in high school…and well…I've actually been a little worried about even having one since I got my powers…." Wally said soberly looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

"Well- I mean…what if we were to fall in love and get married? What if we had a kid and he or she had my powers? Would they grow really fast? Would they even be healthy? I just…all the things that could go wrong…I really don't know…"

"Never thought you'd think that far into the consequences, kid," said John as he stared at Wally's pale face. The Flash was known as the kind of guy that lived in the moment, one who rarely thought about the consequences of his actions. But that Flash was quickly going away John noticed, as Wally began to come into his own.

"Yeah well I-I don't think I could live with myself if I had a child I couldn't take care of…that's all."

"_Like your dad you mean…"_ thought John as his own feelings of insecurity began to surface about his future son.

"I think you'd make a great dad," said John sincerely as Wally quickly turned to him.

"And why's that?"

"You're just a big kid yourself. He'd have a blast! Especially with all the toys you have," laughed John as Wally rolled his eyes.

"For the last time they are called _action figures!_" huffed Wally as he decided to go back to ribbing John again. "And you're one to talk! I can see the moody little brat now…all broody and serious… "

John didn't think he could take much more of Wally's teasing. It was hitting too many of his buttons at the moment.

"Look, can we just drop the whole, 'hypothetical kids' thing please," he said moodily as he walked off to the other side of the roof.

"John?" asked Wally clearly surprised at his reaction.

He follow the Green Lantern to the other side of the roof saying, "Come on John…I was only joking…I'm sure the kid would be great! Especially with his 'Uncle Flash' to spoil him rotten…"

"Flash! Just, enough okay!" snapped John as Wally looked hurt…and then surprised as if he realized he may have stumbled across something important.

John just couldn't hold it in anymore…he..he had to tell someone other than _Bruce_. Maybe Wally would understand why he was making the choices he was.

"John…Mari isn't-"

"NO…no…I…okay. I'll tell you, Wally. But you'd better _**swear**_ to never repeat this, _**period**_. And not this _**to anyone **_crap, got it? This doesn't leave the _**roof,**_ you hear me?"

Wally walked up to John and looked him square in the eye, "I swear, John."

He had said the words seriously, without a trace of humor in his voice. Wally clearly understood the gravity of what John was about to tell him.

John let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes, "Okay…you remember I told you about that mission Batman, Diana, and I went on…the one through time?"

"You mean the one that Diana can't remember because she disappeared halfway through?"

"Yeah…that's the one. Well…I uh…I kind of …met my future son…"

Wally's eyes went wide with shock as John then stated, "Mine and _Shayera's _son."

"Whoa."

"Yeah…_**whoa.**_"

The speedster looked dumbfounded for a moment before he whispered, "Is that why you're still with Mari?"

John looked questioningly at Wally, not sure he wanted to know what the kid was implying.

Wally sighed at the look, and seemed like he was gearing up to say something very important.

"Look John…you're my best friend. And well…I've kept my mouth shut about this until now. But as your friend, I feel you've been handling this situation very badly," said Wally crossing his arms against his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole Shayera and Mari thing! You're _hurting_ them John, and you just can't see it!"

"Look, I'm with _Mari_. If Shayera has a problem with that then-"

"It's not just _Shayera_, John…I meant Mari, too."

"Oh now that's rich. How the hell am I hurting Mari?"

"_Because you're still in love with Shayera!_" Wally growled as he looked about ready to knock some sense into John.

John was taken aback by this and became defensive, "_Look_, I came up here to try and talk you through _your _problems, not mine!"

Wally took a calming breath as continued to speak, "Conversations have a tendency to go where we _need_ them to go…not where we want them too."

"Wally, I'm not going to discuss this any further with you. And if you keep pushing the issue, I'm going to leave, okay?"

"Fine," said Wally seriously, "As long as I can say this one last thing."

"…..Okay," agreed John, curious at what Wally still felt needed to be said.

"Let me ask you this one question: _IF_ you hadn't seen your son…would you still be with Mari?"

John didn't answer.

Wally sighed, "John…as you know I've never been a huge fan of fate. Defying what others call _destiny_ is what I do best…Yes, some things in life can't be avoided, and one could call that fate. But there is always the power of choice, and I've always felt it holds far more sway than _fate_ ever could."

The Lantern listened to Wally's words intently as the other man continued,

"But to _deny_ the love you have for Shayera, in order to defy fate, is just wrong John. You're not only hurting her, but you're hurting Mari as well. They are both independent, strong, beautiful women and they _deserve_ to be loved by someone completely."

John shut his eyes tight. He knew Wally's words were true…and yet…part of his still didn't think he could make the choice himself.

"John, I'm saying this because I care. Trust me, one of these days…one of them is going to make the choice _for_ _you_ and you may not like the choice they make. Then you'll always long for what could have been. The thing you have to ask yourself is: Who _can't _you live without? …Then you'll know who you should be with..."

A small tear leaked out of John's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. He already knew…he just simply couldn't admit it to himself yet.

"Thanks man," whispered John as he cleared his throat loudly. "I think I needed to hear that."

Wally gave him one of his patented grins and said, "No prob."

The speedster then put his arm around John's shoulders and led him towards the door.

"I think it's time we went back inside, it's starting to get dark out," said Wally as he pointed at the setting sun.

John nodded, allowing Wally to steer him towards the door. The kid had sure grown up a lot over the last few years. And John was quite proud to call Wally his friend.

"So man…anything else happen, while you were in Lex's body?" asked John to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah!" said Wally with a laugh. "You remember Grodd's mind was in the connection, right? And he knew I was in Lex's body? Well before we left the base, he suddenly went ballistic! At first I thought he discovered my identity, but no! He-he's PrimeMind87! That pompous guy I'm always playing chess on the internet with! Oh man, he's totally going to kill me the next time he sees me! Can you believe it?"

"_Oh man…I knew I should have told him earlier…"_ thought John as opened the stairwell's door.

"Actually….I'm not," said John hesitantly as he fiddled with his ring.

Wally suddenly paled….knowing from the tone of John's voice that he wasn't going to like this.

"Well you see…while you were in recovery…Bruce told me that Luthor tried to hack into the Bat-computer under the name 'Braniac912.' The very same screen name as-"

"Another guy I play internet chess with…_**Oh my god!**_ How many super-villains have I pissed off over the internet?" groaned Wally as he smacked his head against the stairwell door.

"Careful man, you're going to dent the door," said John shaking his head at Wally's reaction.

"Batman said that he thinks you should lie low for awhile on the internet circuit until…"

"Until, what?" asked Wally in a whiney voice.

"Well you know, till the 500,000dollarrewardfortheheadof**ForensicsFred**istakendown," coughed John, acting like he hadn't just said that.

Wally just groaned and began to smack his head against the door again, "Stupid! Stupid! _**Stupid!!**_"

When John was finally able to pry Wally away from the door, he offered to buy him a drink. To which the speedster immediately agreed. And so, the two friends made their way down the stairs to find a place to drown their sorrows in…

Regardless of however lame those sorrows may be.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Gahhh….this was a hard one. I must have rewritten certain parts like 3 or 4 times. I'd like to thank balletangel19 for her LONG ago review asking me to have Wally discover that he had been playing super-villains all along. I'd also like to once again thank Lady Jaye for beta-reading. She's just awesome. Hope you all liked it, and please review.

So guess what everybody? There are only **TWO **yes count um **TWO** chapters left in this story! (And the epilogue of course.) After that I shall be taking a small break to outline all of the next story and starting my final semester of Grad school. So it looks like we'll be doing the chapter once a month thing again soon. I'll let you know.

And now, Next Time!!

Set after "Grudge Match."

Green Arrow: "….Did you get it Q?"

Question: "Of course I did, my connections always come through."

_Q takes out a DVD that has the name __**Glamour Slam**_ _written on it._

_Arrow takes it gently from Q's hands in awe._

Green Arrow: "The girls must _never know_ we have this."

Question: "Indeed, which begs the question…where shall we view it?"

_Arrow thinks for a second, then his face lights up with an idea. _

Green Arrow grins evilly: "I think I know just the place….."

Next Time: "**Pay-per-view"**

Wally: _**"WHY THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT?!"**_

Hehehe! Bye for now! XD


	14. Pay per view

**Disclaimer:**

Mists: "Guess what?!! I found an Ollie figure!!! _SQUEE!_ I found a Jónn and a Supes too!"

_(Vixen, Shayera, and Bruce glare at Mists.)_

Mists: "What?"

Shayera: "You were even able to find a Braniac action figure but you can't find us a _John_?"

Vixen: "I'm getting bored without my Boo…"

Batman: "…Wait a minute, I 'm here because of Diana."

_(Shayera and Vixen turn towards Batman ready to strike.)_

Vixen: "Are you saying you don't care about John?"

Batman: "….What? I never sai-"

Shayera: _Crushing time now!!_

Batman: "Shi-"

_(Mists sighs as the camera pans back to her.) _

Mists: "As I try to break up this chaos, please enjoy this next installment of "From Respect to Friendship" set after the episode "Grudge Match." And as always, I own nothing. So I make no money from this."

* * *

**-Pay-per-view-**

**-Ollie's POV-**

It was a dark and stormy cliché night as Ollie waited in an alleyway for his _accomplice_ to show up. Why he had even concocted this scheme he'd forgotten. Oh wait…he'd wanted to see his girlfriend beat up the women of the League.

But was the satisfaction really worth the risk? The League was comprised of some of the world's most dangerous females.

If they were discovered…death would be a _**blessing**_.

Ollie didn't have long to ponder this for the Question had just driven up in his car.

"Get in," he said as Ollie opened the passenger side door.

"Did you get it?" asked Ollie on baited breath.

"Of course I did," said the Question as he tossed Ollie the pirated disk of "The Glamour Slam." "You should know by now Arrow, my methods are flawless."

"What about the time you ended up in that chicken coop in Jersey wearing nothing but your fedora hat and orange socks?" reminded Ollie with a smirk.

"Well that shows how much you know… one of the socks was pink," replied the Question as he drove off through the city.

Ollie had no idea how to respond to that so he just let it slide. Several minutes passed in silence until…

"…We need a secure location to view this Oliver. If the women find out we have this we are as good as dead."

"I know…but the mansion isn't safe…Dinah has a key…"

"And Helena breaks into my apartment every other day, so mine's out as well…"

Ollie stroked his goatee in thought. "…I believe we may need to bring a third part in on this little escapade."

"….Who did you have in mind?"

Ollie's smile grew very wide, "Oh don't worry…I know someone who has _just _the place we need…. Park the car, Q."

Question took him at his word and parked the car in the nearest lot.

"There. Now, how do you propose we get to our destination?"

"Simple, we've got ourselves another ride," said Ollie as he reached up and touched his communicator, "Green Arrow to Watchtower, two to beam aboard."

"Roger that," said Mr. Terrific as he transported the two delinquents to the Watchtower.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally was totally on top of the world. Cloud nine even! The guy couldn't have had a better day. First, he had discovered a piece of evidence that opened "The Mandle Murder Case" wide open. Then, his boss let him speak at the nationwide press conference. And of course, Wally being Wally, he took great delight in being the center of attention.

But he had to admit it was certainly nice, that for once he was being recognized for just being "Wally West" and not "The Flash."

After the press conference, he went to the refreshments table and struck up quite the interesting conversation with a reporter named Linda Park. Wally vaguely remembered meeting her at the "Flash Museum" opening. At first he was a bit wary of her… but as they talked over the coffee and donuts, Wally saw a very different person than the swooning, love sick girl he had met at the museum.

So Wally mentioned seeing her on TV during Flash Museum fiasco, and how she seemed very…_different_ in person.

She laughed good-naturedly saying, "Yeah, I guess I let what my friends told me about 'The Flash' go to my head a little."

Wally raised his eyebrow at this, "What on earth did they say to make you act like such a ditz?"

Linda blushed embarrass and replied, "Well…they said he _liked _girls like that…and I-"

"Hiked up your boobs and strut your stuff?" he asked with a false smirk on his face. He had been there himself a lot of times. Trying to be something you're not in order to impress someone… Wally had a feeling that she was a lot like him in that respect, trying too hard and missing out on love. He hoped the joke would lighten the mood a bit...he hadn't meant to put her on the spot.

She gave him a playful smack on the arm and shot back, "Ahh…so you remembered my boobs, huh? Typical male!"

Wally laughed… she had a great sense of humor…he liked that. And so, the two agreed to meet at Mocha Joe's Coffee Shop next weekend.

To be perfectly honest with himself, Wally hadn't had a date in a long time….he couldn't even remember the last time he had gone out with a girl.

"_Boy, I hope I don't mess this up,"_ he thought as he reached up and started to gently rub the thin white scar on his right temple, hidden under his hair.

Wally grimaced as he realized that he was doing it again. It was a nervous tick that he had acquired over the years. Every time he doubted himself, he always felt the need to scratch at it.

It was silly; he couldn't even remember how he got the stupid thing…in fact… there were a lot of things Wally couldn't remember about his childhood, even to this day.

Of course the only people who knew this were Jónn and Dr. Fate…they had both told him not to worry about it…that he'd be able to face it in time…

But Wally could see the strain on their faces when they told him this…he could tell they were keeping something from him…but he simply couldn't tell what.

With a sigh, he quickly shoved that worry into the back of his head.

He was _**not**_ going to do this tonight! He was on cloud nine, damn it! And he was going to stay in that rare mindset for him as long as possible!!

With a humph, Wally unlocked the front door to his apartment building and made his way up the stairs.

He was going to have a nice relaxing night. Complete with movies and Bob and Terry's Ice Cream! _"Yup, nothing is going to ruin this night!"_ thought Wally as he unlocked his apartment door…

And entered a world of chaos….

* * *

Wally just stood there in shock as his brain tried to register what exactly he was seeing.

His apartment had been totally transformed into what could only be described as a _**Frat house.**_

Beer cans and popcorn littered the floor; there was a strange human shaped hole now present in his dry wall, and what appeared to be a wrestling match playing on the TV in his living room.

The cheers of the costumed drunken superheroes snapped him out of his stupor. He then quickly zipped into his bedroom and changed into his costume before anyone had noticed his presence.

Once he was changed, he slammed open the door and demanded that _someone_ had _better_ tell him what the _hell_ was going on!

"Kid!" said Green Arrow as he put a friendly arm around Flash's shoulders and led him past Creeper dunking his head into a bowl of popcorn.

Ollie let out a strained laugh of, "Glad you could make!" as he took in the glare Wally was giving him.

"Ollie," muttered Wally as he pulled Arrow closer. "Would you care to explain why half the League is in my _apartment?!_"

Green Arrow sighed, "Look kid, It wasn't our intention to have all these people here…"

"_Our?_" asked Wally with an irritated growl.

"Yes…I'm afraid I must take responsibility for this fiasco as well," replied the Question as he handed Wally a snack bowl. "Popcorn?"

"Uh…" asked the speeder wary of the red substance drizzled on top of it, "Why is the topping on it _red?_"

The Question tilled his head down to look at the bowl and said, "Oh, that's just ketchup. The Creeper seems to like it that way…"

Both Ollie and Wally gave a little shudder when Question pulled up his mask and ate a handful.

"A decent flavor…not quite as good as my usual toping of horseradish and Worcestershire Sauce though," the Question thoughtfully added with a satisfied munch.

Ollie visibly choked down the bile rising in his throat as he attempted to continue his explanation, "Anyway, see Question and I were able to get a hold of a recording of 'The Glamour Slam'…."

Wally looked a little startled by this. "You mean that brawl that happened a few days ago where all the girls were brainwashed?"

"Well…yeah, you could _kinda_ put it like that…" said Ollie looking a bit abashed.

"Mostly, Oliver and I only wished to see how Huntress and Canary faired against the other women of the League," replied Question, still snacking on the ketchup favored popcorn.

"So in other words…you two wanted bragging rights," replied Wally with his usual sly smirk.

Both men tried to look as innocent as possible when they said, "Us? No…never."

"Uh huh…_sure,_" said the Flash as he began to see the humor in the whole situation. "But that still doesn't explain why you and half the League are in my apartment."

"Well…see! We couldn't just watch it at our homes because the women would have found us!" exclaimed Arrow waving his arms dramatically.

"Oliver got the idea to use your apartment, because he remembered that you had adequate audio visual devices," said the Question as Flash once again glared at Ollie.

"Look!" said Ollie holding up his hands in a halting gesture, "It was only going to be the two of us….but-"

"But- 'what', _Queen?_"

Green Arrow sighed in defeat and said, "I kinda ran into Speedy at the Watchtower and he dragged it out of me where we were going and-"

Flash then groaned, "Let me guess, Speedy told Nightwing, Nightwing told Booster, Booster told Beetle and by then-"

"Yeah, everyone pretty much knew, sorry kid," said Ollie with a look of genuine regret.

Wally rubbed his temples to try and make the hurting stop. Speedy, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle where known as the most _gossipy_ of the male Leaguers. He had heard from Dick that he became good friends with Speedy (Roy) back when they were still partners with Batman and Green Arrow.

"You're really lucky to have never had a sidekick, kid. They are nothing but trouble," said Ollie as Dick made an 'Oooooo!' sound from his spot on the couch next to Speedy.

"What?" whined Ollie as he turned toward the formally dynamic sidekicks.

"I was _not your sidekick!_" exclaimed Roy as he got up to confront his former boss.

"Oh dear god, not this again," groaned Ollie as Roy got up in his face.

"I was your _**partner! **_Why in the hell, after all this time, won't you just admit that?!"

"See Roy, it's comments like those that make people question your sexuality," said Ollie deliberately to piss him off.

"They do _not!_" whined the young hero with a stomp of his foot. "Now, damn it Ollie! Stop trying to change the subject-"

"Are you seriously going to start this again?!" exclaimed Ollie as the two men quickly digressed into an all out argument that couldn't have been outdone even by most divorced couples.

Wally decided that he best take his leave before he was unwittingly dragged into the fight, so he decided to scope out who _else_ showed up at this impromptu party.

Dick, of course, was watching the Ollie and Roy fight with almost as much rapture as he had had watching the girls on TV. When Wally confronted him about why in the heck he didn't try to stop this from happening in the first place, his only response was "Dude, chick fight."

After literally knocking "Dude, _my _apartment" into Dick's thick head, he continued to spy the guest list.

Hawk and Dove, also known as Hank and Don, were plopped down on his futon. Hank was of course rooting at the screen for Diana to "Bring the _pain_!" as Don looked away in disgust, using his hand to shield his eyes from the violence.

"Hank this is utterly disturbing. Why on earth did you bring me here to see this?!" asked Don in a perturbed voice.

"Don…_Come on!_ Lighten up a little, it's all in good fun…" replied Hank with a smug look on his face.

"Good fun? _Good fun!_" exclaimed Don as he stood up and looked at Hank in horror, "Those women are our allies! Our friends! And they are being manipulated, _twisted _even! To fight against their will for the enjoyment of others! It's-It's _**SICK**_!"

"Come on Don, stop being such a pantywaist. No one got hurt during the fight. And I'm not ogling them as sex objects, I just want to know who would win…I mean _come on…_don't tell me that you've never thought about it…"

"_No_…well-I…okay maybe a little, but that still doesn't make this right! The potential for them to take each other's lives was there and this is disrespectful to them. I refuse to watch another second of this," said Dove huffily and walked into Wally's kitchen and closed the door to the living room.

"Spoilsport!" Hawk called out as he settled back down to watch the show.

Wally just shook his head and sighed. He'd have to talk to Don in a bit. Hank bringing him here really wasn't fair.

But for now, Flash continued his rounds. Next he saw Booster and Beetle on the floor giggling like a bunch of idiots. The two were making stupid comments at the screen when Shayera and Vixen started to fight Diana together, like "Oh! It is _so_ on now!"

It was then that Wally noticed a strange, unknown man in a hat and trench coat sitting in his recliner.

"_Hmm…"_ thought Flash as he cautiously approached the man. He then stood next to the recliner for a few seconds, analyzing the man's reactions.

"_Who on earth is this guy?" _Wally pondered as the man flinched at something that had apparently just happened on the screen…

"_Well…he has to be someone in the League…"_ it was then that Wally's eyes went wide with realization as a wicked grin slowly spread across his face.

The Flash quickly zipped into his kitchen and pulled something out of his freezer.

He then slowly walked back into the room carrying a spoon…and what appeared to be a pint of ice cream.

"MMmmmmm!" the Flash exclaimed as he shoveled a huge scoop of ice cream into his mouth.

Then, without swallowing, he mumbled, "Mannn tsk id go'd."

With a loud audible gulp he sat down on the floor next to the recliner with the pint in his lap. The stranger's eyes slowly followed the ice cream container as the Flash took a seat on the ground next to him.

Flash then dramatically sighed, "Oh whatever shall I do? I have this whole pint of 'Bob and Terry's _**Berry**__ Ice Cream_'_…_and no one to share it with…."

A drop of sweat traveled down the trench coated man's chin as he watched Wally take another big bite of the ice cream…slowly savoring its rich texture.

"…"

Was the man's only response as Wally began to happily lick the spoon dry…making sure that he had gotten _every_ last speck of ice cream off of it.

Just as he was about to dig back into the container for another bite the stranger angrily growl, "Just give me the god damn spoon already!"

The man then reached down and pried the aforementioned utensil away from the speedster, letting his hat fall to the ground.

John then confiscated the ice cream from Wally with a haughty air as he shoved a large spoonful in his mouth with the handle dangling freely out the side of his mouth.

Wally just cracked up laughing hysterically as he pounded his fist onto the floor.

"You are an _**ass**_ you know that, right?" asked John rhetorically as he swallowed a bit of ice cream.

"Come on GL….Who did you think you were foolin' with a crappy disguise like that?" choked out the speedster as he started to calm down.

John just grumbled an undistinguishable response and shoved another scoop of ice cream into his mouth. Wally just shook his head and decided to let the subject drop.

The two men then focused on the fight between Diana, Vixen, and Shayera.

"Whoa…" said Wally as Shayera nearly brained Vixen with her mace.

John went very pale and let the spoon drop back into the quickly melting ice cream.

It was then that he knew why GL was there…the girls probably wouldn't tell him what had happened so he came here to find out.

Wally had noticed the new tension between the two as well… guess now he knew why.

As Diana started to wipe the floor with the two women, Wally grabbed John's arm and dragged him towards the kitchen.

Just then B'wana Beast beamed into the middle of the living room and exclaimed, "Da party' may now begin'! Da Beast has arrive-ed!!"

Booster and Beetle cheered and lifted their beers high into the air to give the man a toast.

B'wana instantly turned to big screen TV and whistled, "Dang… now dat's wha' I call _hot_ chick' on chick' action, baby!!!"

Wally just groaned and shoved GL into the kitchen and closed out the noise of the ensuing catcalls.

Don looked up startled at sudden slam of the door. He had been sitting quietly at the kitchen table when the two had barged in.

"Flash…Lantern…what-" started the young hero, but stopped when he saw the state the Green Lantern seemed to be in.

"You okay man?" asked Flash giving John's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah…I just wasn't-"

"Yeah man, I hear yah…" sighed Wally as he shifted uncomfortably.

Thankfully, their awkward conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Wally gave John a quick pat on the back before he picked up the line.

Don tried to wave Flash off from doing so, not knowing that this was his house.

Flash just mouthed, "It's okay," to him as he answered, "Yo, what's up?"

"_Get out of there, __**now,**__"_ said the cold deep voice that Wally had come to know all too well.

"_SHIT!"_ thought Wally as he quickly hung up the phone.

"John, pull yourself together! You've gotta fly us out of here!!" exclaimed Wally as a loud knock came from the front door of the apartment.

Don, Wally, and John peeked out of the crack in the door to see what was going on.

The apartment had gone silent as a loud knock of "Shave and a Hair Cut" sliced through the air.

When the knock had reached the "Two bits" part, the door was beaten in by the fist of one _**very **_pissed off Black Canary.

"_CRAP! IT'S THE GIRLS!!!"_ screeched the proud, dignified men as the women of the League stormed the apartment. Helena punched Ollie in the gut, then roundhouse kicked at his head. Diana gave Blue Beetle a wedgie of mammoth proportions. Shayera brandished her mace savagely as energy came arching off of it in powerful sparks.

She then screamed, "Make sure no man leaves _unscathed!_"

"_JOHN!!!" _squeaked Flash as GL quickly encased both Dove and Wally in his force-field and flew them out the nearest window.

"We have to hide," said John as he flew away as fast as he could.

"Dude, we _totally _have to hide!" replied Wally as he tried to think of a good location.

"Women…violent…scary…." muttered Don repeatedly as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Don has left the building,"_ thought Wally with a sigh.

It was then that he got a brilliant idea.

"GL….what is the safest place in the world?" asked Wally as he took off his glove and used it to blindfold Don.

John looked back at him in shock, "Man, we can't go _there!_ He'll kill us!"

"Trust me, John. Somehow, I have a feeling he's waiting for us…" said Wally cryptically with a bit of a frown.

"Wait, what?" asked Dove clearly in the dark, "Where are we going?"

"Trust me, kid," said Flash with a pat on his back, "You'd rather not know…"

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Batman was watching quite the entertaining show of Hawk being pile-drived into Wally's kitchen wall by Vixen on the monitor screen of the Bat-computer. Just as Bruce was about to take another bite from his bowl of popcorn, an irate voice behind him exclaimed…

"You have my _apartment_ wired for surveillance? _God! _You are so anal, Bats!"

Batman swiveled his chair around to face his "visitors."

His eyes narrowed at the Flash as he coldly replied, "What did you expect me to do after the 'Sleepover' fiasco?"

Wally raised his finger up into the air as if he was about to reply, then he thought better of it and quickly lowered his hand in defeat.

"This- th-this is….the Batcave!" exclaimed Dove in utter shock as John removed his blindfold.

Batman glared at Flash clearly asking, _"Why is __**he**__ here?"_

Wally rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air, "You know _why! _You watched the whole dang thing! Hank dragged him there, it wasn't his fault!"

Batman didn't let up the glare.

"What?! We were careful coming here! Totally discreet- we even blindfolded the kid for cripes sake!" said Flash as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn away from Batman and shoved a handful into his mouth.

Bruce was about to chastise him more, but Don spoke up at that moment saying, "Please don't be mad at Flash and Green Lantern, it was my fault for letting Hawk drag me along."

Batman stared at him for a moment. Then he diverted his gaze to John who just shrugged at a loss of what to do either.

"Fine," said Batman, "He can stay."

As Don sighed in relief, Flash gave him a thumbs-up.

Batman sent a glare at Wally that clearly said, _"Don't encourage him."_

Wally's mature reply was of course, the sticking out of his tongue.

"Uh-oh…" said John suddenly as he pointed to Bat-computer's screen.

One of the surveillance cameras showed cop cars quickly approaching the apartment complex.

Wally choked on his popcorn at the sight and hit his chest to clear his airway.

"Bats!" he coughed loudly, "We have to get whoever's left out of there! If they're found in my apartment I'm _dead!_"

Ignoring Don's question of "Wait, that was your apartment?"

Batman said calmly, "Don't worry, I have it handled."

He then reached up to his earpiece and touched it, "Attention all League members who saw the 'Glamour Slam' the police are coming. Get out, _now._"

Flash, Green Lantern, and Dove watched everyone on the screen freeze. Several of the women didn't care and continued beating on the men as the others escaped.

Batman sighed and rubbed the growing ache in his skull.

"Batman to Mr. Terrific," he said while rapidly typing at his computer. "I need emergency transport for all personnel located the coordinates I'm sending you _now._ Then detain them until I get there. Is that _clear?_"

"_Crystal, Batman,"_ said Terrific over the communicator as they watched people in the apartment began to be teleported out off of the screen.

Wally nervously bit his nails as the policemen hurriedly made their way up the stairwell to the apartment.

Just as they were about to burst onto the floor, Black Canary flipped B'wana Beast hard to the ground and was about to punch him in the head as he screamed, _**"Help me my animal friends!" **_

The last two combatants were just teleported away when the cops arrived at scene…to find an empty apartment.

Wally sat down with a shaky sigh of relief.

"You, okay?" asked Batman in an unusual display of concern.

"Yeah…just …just give me a minute to get my heart out of my throat," said Flash breezily as he began to collect himself.

Meanwhile, the police on the computer screen were seen searching the apartment to no avail. An elderly woman appeared out of no where asking, "But-but how?! There-there were tons of people here! They were so loud they shook the building!"

"Well whoever it was, they are long gone, ma'am," said the office as he returned his gun to its holster.

"Looks to have been a robbery, Chief," replied the one officer, "The door's broken in but nothing appears to be stolen…just well uh-broken."

"Hmmm…vandals then," said the chief as he finished surveying the apartment. "Put tape on the door and wrap this up boys. We'll see if we can contact the tenet later."

The elderly woman, that Wally identified as "Mrs. MacCree" did not seem too happy about this.

"Contact!" she exclaimed in huff, "This wasn't a brake in, it was a party!"

"Oh…and just how to you know that ma'am?" asked the cocky officer.

"Because he's a cosplayer! It was him and his cosplaying buddies that did it! I'd state my life on it!" yelled the agitated woman.

"Ma'am…I think maybe you should come down to the station with us…" said the cop eyeing her strangely. "We…may need you as a witness…"

"Of course," she said as two of the other officers directed her to the car downstairs.

The chief grabbed the arm of one of his people and whispered, "I want a full psychoanalyze of that woman, something is definitely wrong in her head."

Another cop behind them snorted, "Cosplayers, yeah right."

* * *

**-Flash's POV-**

At this point, Wally fell into hysterics. All in all…the day hadn't ended that badly after all. And after Batman taught the others a _lesson_ to never do such a stupid thing again, Wally had to admit…….that this was the best day ever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** THERE!!! Finally. Once again, sorry it took me so long guys. A lot of school and job finding work, and other personal stuff delayed the writing of it. Hopefully the next chapter won't be more than a week or two wait, but then again I'm not making promises.

Thank you to all those who PM and reviewed my story in my absence. They really cheered me up and made this chapter a joy to write.

Thanks once again to Lady Jaye, the wonderful Beta reader and writer that she is.

I'd also like to thank Maverickiceman, for his suggestion to add John as one of the guests. I think it worked out quite well, though I don't think it was quite what you were expecting.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Next Time!! The Last Chapter!! WHOOWHO!

This takes place two weeks after the last JLU episode, "Destroyer."

Wally leads a small team in a training exercise, but some unexpected guests crash the party! How will Wally react under that kind of pressure?

Next Time: **"The More Things Change…"**

And as always, please remember to read and review!


	15. The More Things Change

**Disclaimer:**

_Mists walks in talking to John._

Mists: "See and then I said to him, I said, Dude! That's _my _taco and then he-"

_Shayera and Mari spot John and charge._

John: _Sweatdrop_ "Oh sh-"

_John runs away with two irate women hot on his heals._

Shayera: "Mari and I have been waiting months for you to show up!"

Mari: "Come back here and take your beating like a man!"

Mists: "Sigh….why me?"

_Batman taps Mists on the shoulder._

_Mists turns around._

Batman: _Glare._

_Mists throws her hands up in the air exasperated._

Mists: "YES! Okay, I know! I'm working on finding a Diana figure!! Jeeze! Now give it a rest already!"

Batman: _Continues glaring…_

Mists: "?" "Well if you're not mad at me about 'Wondie' then what's up your butt!?"

Batman: "It seems your buying of action figures in packs of three is beginning to have detrimental effects…"

Mists: "Huh? How so… "

_Batman points over to his right where two Wallys are talking to each other._

Flash 1 & 2: "Dude! I mean it!"

_Both jump back at the same time._

Flash 1 & 2: "Damn it! Stop copying me!!"

Flash 1 & 2: "..." _Wave at same time. _"GAHHH!"

Mists: _Sweatdrop…_ "Urmm…well two Wallys isn't that bad…I'm sure you can handle them…"

_Batman's glare intensifies as he points to his left to where three Clarks are standing together._

Supes 1, 2, and 3: "For Truth! Justice! And the American way!!!"

_All three begin to sing "America the Beautiful" horribly off key, with patriotic flags flying triumphantly about everywhere._

Batman and Mists: _Eyes twitching._

Mists: "Okay…point made. I'll handle them."

_With a flourish, Mists makes a pie appear out of thin air._

Mists: Ohhh…. Clarkkkkkk!! I have some of your mom's apple pie!

The Clarks: "?" "Oooo, Boy! PIE!!"

_Mists chucks the pie as far as she can throw and they fly off into the horizon after it. _

Mists: "S'right?"

Batman: "…" "Better."

Mists: "Fair enough, now do the disclaimer."

Batman: "Sigh…Mists owns nothing. This was written for fun. The last chapter takes place a few weeks after the final episode of JLU 'Destroyer.'"

Mists: "BWHAHAHA! That means there is no more cannon to go off of! Which means I can write whatever I want! Now on with the fic!!!"

* * *

"**The More Things Change"**

**-Ollie's POV-**

Ollie tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in the League's combat test area. The blonde man checked his watch with a roll of the eyes. They should have been there by now.

Just as he was about to call Mr. Terrific and have him teleport the team to him directly, Green Arrow heard Vigilante's familiar southern drawl come from the hall.

"After you, Darlin,'" said the motorcycle riding cowboy as he opened the door politely for Vixen. Sir Justin stepped aside with a bow and allowed the young woman to enter the room first. Mari, of course, ate the attention up.

"Well aren't you two the chivalrous pair?" she asked with a light laugh as she stepped into the training hall.

Vigilante tipped the brim of his pristine white cowboy hat at Vixen and replied, "Common courtesy ma'am, pure and simple."

Shining Knight added, "Indeed, tis a shame how _adulterated_ the state of manners have become over the years."

"Dangnabit, Justin!" swore Vigilante hotly. "What did I tell yah 'bout using all those fancy pants words?"

Sir Justin, being the knight that he was, looked distastefully at his friend, but held his apparent annoyance at bay. "My vocabulary is just fine. It is not my fault that you are not abreast of all terms the English language has to offer."

Vigilante put a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Come on now partner, you know I didn't mean it like that. You just alienate people when yah start yammering on lik- "

"Uh-hem! If you ladies are done bickering, I'd like to get this exercise over with as soon as possible," stated Ollie in a frustrated voice.

"_I've got a date with Dinah in an hour and I _so_ don't need this,"_ thought Green Arrow as he composed himself.

Mari gave him a scathing look for the "ladies" comment.

"Excuse me?" asked Vixen in a very controlled voice.

"Look, you know what I meant, all right? Now listen up, I'm only going to go over this once," he clearly stated, drawing everyone's attention.

The three heroes then shared a quick knowing glance that Ollie didn't like at all.

With a smirk, Mari smoothly asked, "So when's your date with Canary?"

"At eight," he growled in annoyance, "so will you all please just shut up and let me do my job?"

The three smirked at one another and then gave Ollie a pity nod.

"Thank you, now the senior members of the League have decided to start testing out potential teams of heroes. This form of team training will help determine how well you all get along with one another," said Ollie confidently.

He then directed the team to follow him deeper into the facility. "After putting the idea by other members, the League decided that it would be prudent to test various teams before sending them out on missions. That way if conflict arises in the ranks, it would be spotted early and not jeopardize a mission."

To this, Sir Justin raised his hand in question. "Pardon the interruption my friend, but would this be in response to Batman nearly incapacitating B'wana Beast last week for making rude comments about Wonder Woman's attire?"

Ollie stood in silence for a few moments, as if weighting his options. He then slowly replied, "….I believe that it is in my best interests not to answer that question."

Which was clearly code for, _"The Bat could be watching so shut up!"_

Ollie then cleared his throat and continued, "Now as you all know, the training area has buildings made out of hard light and the robots will be cloaked with holographic images of villains. The defenses of the robots can be set to different settings. Today you guys will be facing Level 15 combat."

Vigilante was now the one to raise his hand. "That's fascinating and all partner, but yah still haven't answered the biggest question of all: Who's the leader?"

A big smile formed Green Arrow's face as he exclaimed, "You three get the _honor_ of working with the one, the only-"

At just that moment, Flash zipped in munching on a baloney sandwich. He then waved to the others and promptly burped in Ollie's face.

"God! Man seriously, breath mint!" yelled Ollie as he fanned the stench away from his nose.

"Nawh…" said Flash with a childish laugh, "it wears off too fast anyway... Hi guys! Looks like we'll be working together today!"

The three Leaguers shared a tired look. This was going to be a loooong…day.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

Flash couldn't believe his luck! Finally, he got to lead a team of his very own! This was awesome! He was so glad that the others listened to his suggestion to start training this way. There had just been too many missions lately that got derailed because of personal issues. He remembered back when the League was in its first year and the original seven had been at each other's throats.

Though Wally had been reluctant at the time, John's training taught them how to work as a team, instead of as individuals. With so many new members coming in, Wally was beginning to see it happen again. That….and he and the other Leaguers wanted to make sure Batman and B'wana Beast were never on the same team again.

"_I didn't even know limbs could bend that way,"_ thought Wally with a shiver. Never underestimate the power of a pissed off Batman.

After Ollie explained how he was going to watch their session from the control room, he quickly gave them a run through of the simulation.

"Okay guys, a very wealthy family is being held hostage by Queen Bee, Captain Cold, Poison Ivy, and Deadshot. It is your team's job to save the family and takeout all the villains, you got it?"

All four members nodded as Green Arrow took the elevator to the control room high above.

"All right team!" said Flash rubbing his hands together, ready to get to work. "Once Ollie starts the program, I want us all to split up and hide. Stay in radio contact at all times. Since this is a hostage situation, we need to know the lay of the land first before we make any moves, got it?"

"Yah got it partner!"

"Of course, sir."

"Sure thing, Flash."

"Okay!" he exclaimed as the flood lights went down and the cityscape appeared, "Let's do it, now break!"

As Wally and the others took off into the simulated city, the speedster couldn't help but think that people were finally beginning to take him seriously. That he was considered a respected leader of the League. He couldn't be more proud.

"_This is going to be so much fun!"_ thought Wally as he ran head on into the test area.

Wally got into position, about 10 yards away from the city square where the four bad guys were holding the family captive.

He radioed the others, "I've got a good view of them. Poison Ivy has some kind of plant wrapped around the hostages…Does anyone have a good view of Queen Bee?"

"Vixen here, Flash," she said over the communication link, "I'm scaling the twelve story brick building to the east of the square."

Flash looked over in the direction of the building. He saw the shadowed figure of Vixen duck behind a gargoyle as Queen Bee flew by.

"Looks like Bee's scouting out the area," said Wally as he analyzed the situation. "Vigilante, what's your position?"

"Behin' the lion statue on the edge of the square. Captain Slushy over there sure likes to wave his piece around. That is no way to treat a piece of weaponry, I'll tell you that!"

Flash smiled at the comment, "Well, you teach him proper firearm etiquette as soon as you get a clean shot at his gun. Vixen, when Bee flies by; take her out before she sees you. I'll distract Ivy and get the hostages away……Has anyone got a lock on Deadshot?"

Sir Justin's voice then spoke up, "Shining Knight, here. I am about a block away from the square. I am afraid I see no sign of him."

"Mmmmm" said Wally as he tried to figure out a way to draw the gunman out into the open, "Deadshot likes to sniper people from afar….he thinks of it more as a challenge that way…. He'd most likely be on the upper floors of one of the buildings shooting down at an angle…. Knight, do you have Winged Victory with you?"

"No, unfortunately I do not. She does not like closed spaces so I thought it best to have her wait outside," he replied with a sigh.

"Damn it," muttered Flash under his breath. After the fighting started, Wally was hoping to have Justin fly around the skyscrapers surrounding the square to see if the mercenary was positioned inside of any of windows. When spotted, he could take the villain out easily.

And since none of them could fly… that ruled that method out.

"_Or did it?"_ pondered Wally as the words of his grandmother came back to him, _"Don't lament over what you lack, make the best of what you got."_

He smiled briefly at this and said over the communicator, "Okay guys…new plan. Justin, you go after Ivy directly. Hack away as much of her plant creature as you can without hurting the hostages. While she's distracted, I'll get them to a safe place. Vigilante, same as before, take out Cold's weapon as soon as you have a shot. Justin, follow Vigilante's lead. Vixen, do any of your animal powers give you the ability to fly?"

After a few moments of silence over the link, she said "No, sorry Flash. Leap, jump…maybe glide a bit, but no fly."

"…Okay, Vixen when Bee isn't looking, pounce on her while she's in flight. Use your snake powers to hold down her arms and legs. Glide around the area the best you can. If you see Deadshot, take him out. Be careful everyone, this may not be the real deal, but the robots have live ammo, remember that. Treat this like any other mission…Vigilante, on your mark."

"Gotcha Flash, let's rustle up these doggies," said the cowboy as he trained his gun on the Captain's weapon. When he had it in his sights, he fired, sending the gun flying out of the villain's hand.

"_Go!_" shouted Flash and they all charged.

Queen Bee automatically pulled a u-turn and headed straight back towards the square. Vixen went into action immediately. She positioned herself at a good height and launched her body right into Bee's path. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the woman's form and held on for dear life. Bee kept dipping and turning trying to shake Vixen off and regain control. But it was no use, the hero's grip was too solid and attempting to scrap her off on the side of a building would be suicide for them both. As Vixen gained control, she twisted Bee's body back towards the square where the others were fighting.

Meanwhile, Shining Knight jumped out and started to chop away at the massive plant. He quickly noticed that the vines were growing back at an alarming rate. The knight ducked under a thorny vine that meant to send him flying into the nearest building. He then noticed a small opening in the vines. Quickly, the man crawled through the horticultural nightmare. Any place his armor didn't cover became scratched and raw. With much effort, he made his way towards the root of the plant creature.

Suddenly the plant ceased itself up and pushed the brave knight out of its core, dropping him in front of Ivy.

"How _dare_ you hurt my babies!" she screamed as Shining Knight surged to his feet and met the woman head on. To Justin's left, Vigilante had gotten into a fist fight with Captain Cold. The cowboy dodged and weaved like a prize fighter. Cold's face was already pretty beat up as Vigilante slugged him again with another hard right to the jaw.

While the villains were distracted, Flash zipped in, cut the vines holding the hostages, and got them all to safety. When he returned, he noticed the now exposed root of the plant. Since all the vines were focused on strangling Shining Knight, the maze of vines protecting it had been lifted.

As Ivy was about to order her plant to finish off the now bound hero, the plant gave a massive shudder and fell over dead. Ivy turned quickly back to see what went wrong. She had just enough time to process that Flash had hacked down the root when Sir Justin came at her with a piece of the dead vine. She didn't have time to dodge and he knocked her out with one blow.

"That…my dear Lady… was simply _rude_," Justin said with an indignant huff.

"You okay man?" asked Wally as he checked Shining Knight for injuries.

"Tis but a scratch my young friend, nothing more," said the man as he slowly got to his feet.

Flash was just about to make a Monty Python joke when Vigilante dropped the unconscious body of Captain Cold right next to Ivy.

As the cowboy dusted off his hands he said, "That man knows nothing about the fine art of hand to hand combat."

Shots then suddenly rang out and Wally quickly pulled both men to cover behind a vacant car.

"Vixen, all the hostages are safe. We've taken out Cold and Ivy," another shot rang out as Vigilante sought to return fire, "Deadshot has us pinned down behind a white Sudan. We believe he's shooting from a building somewhere. Do you copy?"

"Copy that Flash" Vixen said over the link.

The three men saw her approach on Queen Bee's back from the right. She steered Bee towards the buildings that directly faced the square. She quickly noticed that one window in the panel glass building across the way was blown out. She then calculated which floor he was on and flew Bee toward the roof. In one quick motion, Vixen spun the villain around in midair and rammed her hard into the vent on top of the roof.

After tying Bee up, Vixen touched her necklace and switched her power to the speed of a cheetah. She swiftly ran down the stairwell and knocked Deadshot out before he even had the chance to turn around.

"Nice work, Vixen," said Flash over the link.

He then ran up the stairs to where Vixen was and helped her bring down the bad guys.

"Great job team!" exclaimed Wally and gave everyone a well deserved pat on the back.

"I have to say guys, I'm impressed," said Ollie over the intercom system. "Your teamwork was spot on….Now, lets see how you guys deal with something a bit, _**harder**__._"

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Meanwhile, Batman sat at his computer watching the events of the team training on his monitor. He had to say, the kid sure had come a long way from the ball of red energy he once knew. Wally did a great job of delegating tasks to everyone. Not only did he lead his team, but he also didn't give into the temptation of showing off. He could have run down Deadshot once Vixen knew where he was, but he let her handle it.

"_The kid has grown quite a bit…." _thought Batman as he took a sip of his iced mocha. _"And maybe…I have a little as well."_

As Batman went to zoom in on a shot of the fight, a warning light suddenly appeared his screen. Bruce slowly put down his drink and began to search for the source of the problem.

It seemed that someone was trying to hack into the computer systems at the training facility. Batman quickly went into action, trying to bar their access. But whoever they were, they were good.

_Barbara_ good.

Meaning that this was _very _bad.

No matter what Bruce did, the hacker found a way around it. Firewalls, code encryptions, the hacker blazed through them all. The Dark Knight began to glare at his computer as a popup picture of a middle finger suddenly appeared on his screen. Just as Bruce was about to hit something, a new window suddenly opened up on his desktop. It displayed the exact actions the hacker was taking. It turned out…that this person was trying to access the training program controls.

Bruce quickly started up his tracing program to track where the access point originated from. After a few seconds, the program pinged forth with the location of the hacker. Batman glared at the address, it was too easy to find. A hacker of this level would have known to route the connection through several different servers world wide in order to cover his or her tracks. And yet the program found a direct line back to the hacker's location. It was almost as if this person _wanted_ Batman to find them.

Bruce's frown increased dramatically as he considered this. But when he looked back up at his computer screen, he knew he had to stop whoever was doing this immediately.

Because the hacker had just reset the training level of the program to 150

….and hit start.

* * *

**-Ollie's POV-**

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Ollie as his computer screen in the control room suddenly went haywire. Popup windows started to appear out of nowhere and the readings of the system started to go all crazy.

"Arrow…" whined Flash over the link, "Come on, you said you'd give us something hard!"

"Flash, _not now! _Something just went seriously wrong with the controls and I-"

"Batman to Green Arrow, pick up _now,_" boomed Batman's voice over the communicator.

Ollie touched his ear piece immediately, "Arrow, here. We have a serious problem with the-"

"I know," said the Dark Knight, coldly. "I'm headed toward the location of the hack as we speak. Are Wally and the others still in the training area?"

"Yeah, let me-"

"No time, the hacker changed the setting levels, get them out of there! Batman-out."

Ollie's eyes shifted over to the reading of the training level. He went pale as he read the number…150

…_**Superman's**_ training number.

"Oh my god…" the archer gasped and quickly reached for the communication link.

* * *

**-Flash's POV-**

Wally knew something was wrong the instant the sky turned crimson…

Like the Red-sun simulation Clark sometimes used.

"_Shit!"_ thought Wally as he touched his ear piece.

"Uhh…GA…what's with the light show?" asked Flash, trying to keep his creeping sense of foreboding at bay.

"Flash! Get everyone out of there, _**NOW!**_ The controls have been hacked and the level setting is-"

_**Snap!**_

The power abruptly cut off in the team's ear pieces, silencing their lone means of communication.

"_**I'm afraid… your friend cannot help you," **_said a distorted voice that sounded like several speaking as one.

Flash, Vixen, Shining Knight, and Vigilante snapped into their defense positions immediately.

As one, they turned toward the dark hooded figure that stood in the middle of the square. The being walked slowly over to the broken forms of the robot villains that the team had just defeated.

As usual, Flash was the first to speak up, "All right Mr. Creepy. You better start explaining yourself. Who are you and why are you here?"

The cloaked being turned and nodded its head in their direction. The ethereal voice then replied, _**"Who I am is of no consequence."**_

And with a wave of the entity's cloaked arm, the offline robots started up again. The illusion of their villain personas erased, and was replaced… with the cold steel of reality.

Suddenly, several more droids began to appear beside the shadowed figure. A strange wind then lifted the cloaked figure into the air. The magical power this being held could now be felt crackling through the air.

As the robots slowly began to walk towards the group of heroes, they tightened their ranks to prepare for whatever was to come.

The being then took deep breath and said, _**"And as for why I am here….it is to end your collective existence."**_

And with that, the droids armed their weapons…. and fired.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

The fuzzy monitors in the old abandoned TV station, faded in and out of reception. Their eyes were recording the events of the training massacre that was about to occur. Old burnt out wires dangled from the ceiling like delicate cobwebs. Several spotlights lay smashed, their glass fragments strewn across the cement floor. The rats scurried along the dusty rafters high above. And at the center of the entire scene, sat a state of the art laptop hooked to the internet.

A being, clothed in a dark hooded cloak, sat there in the command seat…basking in the glow of the artificial light. The entity inclined its head briefly to the left. Where it watched the droplets of condensation slowly form on its cup of iced mocha.

Suddenly the figure in the chair stiffened momentarily. A small smile then crept across its hidden face as the being started its mental count down.

"_Three…… two……one."_

_**CRASH!**_

Batman dropped down from the air duct in the ceiling and threw a canister of knockout gas and a batarang at the silhouetted figure.

The Dark Knight crouched down and covered his face with an oxygen mask as the noxious fumes filled the room.

When the smoke cleared….the cloaked being still sat in the chair. Which wasn't really a surprise….except for the small fact that the figure was conscious….and holding the caught batarang in its right hand. The being then gingerly extended its left hand out and picked up the drink that sat on the edge of the console.

Whoever this person was…the gas had no effect on them.

Batman's eyes narrowed at this, he went to reach for more weapons in his belt just as the old wires around him suddenly came to life and bound his arms and legs.

"_**Didn't think I could perform magic…did you Bruce?"**_ asked the entity in the chair with the same distorted voice as its partner.

Batman's face remained neutral to the mention of his name.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied the Dark Knight calmly. "As for your magical abilities, no I didn't….most sorcerers don't _need _to know how to hack computers…they usually access knowledge by other means…"

The being's reply to this was the long slurping sound of it taking a sip of its drink.

As the figure then played idly with the straw, it stated, _**"…I know…which is exactly why I did it… "**_

There was silence between the two for a few moments as the meaning behind those words sunk in.

"_**You know…"**_ said the entity in a conversational tone, _**"the boy is definitely right about these iced mocha drinks…Wouldn't you agree?"**_

Batman's face hardened as it clearly became apparent that this entity knew far too much.

The being then stood up from its seat and slowly walked towards the bound figure of the great Batman.

"_**Would you like a sip?" **_asked the figure as it tipped the straw in his direction.

Batman just glared at the being and asked, "What do you want?"

The entity then dropped the arm holding the cup to its side and pointed at the main television screen.

"_**I am here to make you watch….and learn,"**_ said the figure coldly as the two turned toward the drama that was now playing out on the monitor before them.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

"_This is __**INSANE**__!!"_ thought Flash franticly as he took out robot after robot, _"I have to get the others out of here. At this rate they'll be killed!"_

Wally kept an eye on his team as he took out as many as he could. Shining Knight's sword sliced through the air and sent the horseshoe shaped sensor on the machine soaring. He then jabbed another in the torso and sparks went flying.

Vixen activated her necklace and was encased in the silvery form of an elephant. She then plowed through the droids like a set of bowling pins.

Vigilante's sudden cry of pain alerted his teammates that he was in trouble. Wally made a quick u-turn around a light post and headed to the cowboy's location.

When Flash found him, he was lying on the ground clutching his thigh as blood started to seep through his pristine white pant leg.

Wally scooped the cowpoke up and gestured for the others to follow him. When he found a safe enough location he put down Vigilante and began to assess the severity of the wound.

"Dangnabit!" exclaimed the cowboy angrily, trying to hide his pain. "I just got these here pants cleaned, too!"

"Gregory, are you badly injury?" asked Shining Knight as he and Vixen arrived on the scene.

"GAHH!" Vigilante exclaimed as Wally tried to pry his hand away from the wound. "What in damnation did I tell yah 'bout usen' my full name, Justin. I swear I-"

"Greg, give it a rest. Everyone knows your name sucks as far as cowboy names go. Now let me see your leg, okay?" said Flash calmly as he put on his take-charge face on.

Since those in the League didn't see this face very often, its appearance usually meant that things were really bad.

Vigilante flinched for a second before moving his hand away….both Vixen and Shining Knight paled at the amount of blood that still seemed to be coming out.

Wally felt around the wound. He then ripped off his left glove and tied it tight around the man's thigh.

"Damn it, I think they hit an artery man…How you holding up there cowboy?" asked Flash as he watched Greg's reaction to his question.

The man blinked his eyes twice and answered, "A little light headed…but other than that…"

A shiver then went through his whole body and it seemed as if he was going into shock.

"Right," said Flash as he took a deep breath and gave the others a hard look.

"Guys, what I'm about to do, does _**not**_ leave this room. And that is a direct _**order**_, are we clear?" he declared in a voice that left no room for argument.

Startled, both Mari and Sir Justin nodded gravely as a strange golden light suddenly encased Flash's right hand. He concentrated and pushed down hard on top of Vigilante's wound.

After several tense minutes of silence, Flash moved his hand away to reveal a scabbed cut that appeared days old.

"There…" huffed Flash as he used his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I think he'll-"

But Flash didn't have time to finish the sentence. The remaining droids had just found them, and launched their heavy fire arsenal into the air.

The world exploded into fire and ash.

* * *

**-Vixen's POV-**

The sudden explosion rocked everyone hard. She and Sir Justin immediately leapt to shield Vigilante from the brunt of blast. When she came to, Vixen saw the awe struck face of Shining Knight staring up at something in front of them.

Vixen whipped her head around and gasped at the scene before her. The golden energy that had previously encased Flash's hand, now extended down the length of his forearm. The energy arched off of his arm, creating a gigantic glowing shield of energy.

Flash's breaths were harsh and rapid. His mask had somehow gotten blown of in the explosion. His red hair flew wildly around the crown of his head like fire.

The dark cloaked figure floated before the golden barrier, clearly un-impressed.

The glare of the malevolent energy the being sent at Flash could be felt through the shield…

"_**I give you a small reprieve and this is what you do? Was this meant to impress me?"**_ the entity laughed coldly and with a snap of its fingers, the earth violently ruptured as stone golems erupted up from the ground.

The four stone beasts roared to life as dust fell around them. The creatures of myth then began to walk towards the shield.

"Vix-en…Just-in, is Vigil-ant-e all-right?" Flash suddenly asked gasping for air.

Justin snapped out of his stupor and quickly took the man's vitals.

"Indeed, he is breathing…though he is still unconscious," replied the knight.

Flash seemed to take comfort in that.

"Goo-d…Vix-en, Just-in…I-I can't keep this shield up much longer. T-t-take Greg and run."

"But Flas-" exclaimed Vixen, not wanting to leave him alone to fight.

"_**MARI**_… **I-I don't even **_**kn-ow**_** how I'm mak-ing the** **freak-ing **_**shield! **_**Let alone how to keep it up! I'll dis-tract him. NOW**_** GO!!**_**" **yelled the speedster as the shield began to buckle.

Vixen's face was grim, but she knew what she had to do. "All right, Justin carry Vigilante, I'll clear a path with my rhino powers. Hopefully its skin will be strong enough to protect me."

Justin nodded his head in confirmation, "Lead the way my good lady."

Vixen gave him a wink as she activated her powers just as Flash's shield cut off.

The runway model barreled her through the remaining robots and headed towards the exit.

She prayed that Flash would make it out alive.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

The second Wally felt his makeshift shield go down; he ran at the cloaked figure with all he had.

In a flash, the cloaked figure teleported out of his reach. Before he had a chance to go after the entity again, the golems started to come after him.

Wally took a deep breath and his opened his eyes with determination.

"_See! Assess! Strike!"_ sang the mantra in his head. He did not know where the voice had come from…but he knew it was not his own. It came from deep inside him….though he could not define the source...he let it guide him.

The first golem tried to hit him with its stone sword. He dodged and struck the monster under the arm, with his still glowing hand. The stone burst to dust under the force of the energy. The creature let loose an ungodly howl as Wally then roundhouse kicked him in the chest. As his leg struck stone, it became enveloped in the same flowing golden energy. The golem crumbled to dust as Flash ran towards the side of a building. He used the wall to launch himself into the air and land a kick to the side of the other golem's head, shattering it in one blow. From there he dropped down and slid under the legs of the third golem and punched out its ankles. It too, tumbled back to earth.

Wally then stopped to take a quick breath. He looked down at his arms and legs…all of which were glowing with that strange golden energy. Wally took another deep breath as fought an on coming shiver of fear.

"_What the hell is happening to me?"_ thought Flash as he tried to collect himself.

The roar from the last golem startled him back into the moment. His head snapped back as he looked up in horror. The stone warrior was about to crush him.

Just as the golem was about to bring its massive sword down, a great flying horse burst through the ceiling of the training facility.

Winged Victory whinnied at the creature as a very familiar green archer sat perched on her back.

"Yee-haw!!!" cried Green Arrow as he shot his strongest stuff at the golem. Winged Victory flew around the golem's head like an annoying fly while Ollie launched his arrows. Bursts of great energy assaulted the stone beast from every angle.

"I have him, kiddo. Take out Mr. Fashion nightmare, okay?" called Green Arrow down to Flash.

The speedster smiled with a sigh of relief. He then caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. The Flash sped towards him.

The two parried and dodged at one another…both moving at the speed of light.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure stopped dead.

Wally took his chance and sent his still glowing fist at the being's chest.

That's when Flash froze…remembering what the power had just done to the golems.

"_**Hmm…." **_said the voices, _**"just as we thought."**_

And with that, the entity disappeared completely, leaving an empty piece of hooded fabric to fall loosely into Wally's hands.

The golden energy enveloping Flash then abruptly shut off and the last stone puppet collapsed back into the earth from whence it came.

"_**Be prepared," **_said the eerie disembodied voices. _**"For you will soon face far worse…"**_

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Batman stood frozen in shock at what he had just witnessed.

He was so stunned that he hadn't even noticed that the wires that had bound his arms and legs had been removed.

The voice of the cloaked figure brought him back to the present.

"_**I hope you learn well from this trial…You and Wally must both understand the extent of his powers…for the sake of existence itself…"**_

"Who-"

"_**We are a group with a vested interest in that which will come to pass…Though we can't interfere directly, know that we are watching." **_

The hooded figure raised its arm and a circle of fire began to swirl around it.

"_**I shall leave you with this Bruce Wayne…What are you willing to sacrifice…to keep him alive?"**_

And with that, the cloaked being's body became consumed by the flames.

Batman used his cape to shield his face from the intense heat.

As the fire fell to earth and died, a large scorch mark remained….

Burned into the cold, hard floor was the symbol of a fiery bird, erupting from the ashes of death….

**A Phoenix.**

And as Batman stood over the smoldering ashes, he knew one thing for certain,

…..that this was only the beginning.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **GAHHH! Yes, I know. I made the last chapter a cliffie. Well…actually it's more of just a lead into the next story. But oh my god…that took me four days to write! But at least, after over a year, yes indeed, the story is finished!! Yayyy!!! Well…except for the epilogue, but anyway here's what I'm working on now.

As I post this chapter, I will most likely be writing or sending the epilogue to Lady Jaye to be beta read. My friend Kawaiigami, beta read this chapter. So a big thanks to both of them!

The epilogue will come with an extra special holiday treat for all my faithful readers! So please stay tuned, there is one more bit in _this _story to go. Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews. They really keep me going.

After the epilogue is done, I will be cleaning up formatting, fixing spelling errors and other stuff in the last two stories. No major plot elements of "Respect is Earned" or "From Respect to Friendship" will be changed, though a line or two may be added just for flow.

I will also be giving the chapters from "Respect is Earned" actual chapter titles now that the title box is bigger.

Next, I'll outline everything for the next story in the arc. And _man_ is it going to be a wild ride.

And now for…Next time!!!

Gasp! Someone confronts Wally at the grand reopening of The Flash Museum about his secret identity! ….Yes _again_, but then when do I actually give you what your expecting?

So stop by again for:

"**Epilogue: ….The More Things Stay the Same."**

Well…that's it for now, until next time guys! Write you all again later!


	16. Epilogue: …The More Things Stay the Same

**Disclaimer:**

_Mists walks in carrying Wonder Woman slung over her shoulder._

_Mists then throws Wondie at Batman._

Mists: "HERE!"

_Batman catches her with a confused look on his face. Diana just smiles and gives him a light wave._

Mists: "There! At last!! I have every part of the Triforce- urmm- I mean members of the original seven! No more collecting for me!"

_Mists turns around and starts to walk off. She is then immediately jabbed in the neck with Huntress' crossbow. _

Helena: "I believe you are forgetting about someone…"

Mists: "Sigh…." _Mists points to the left where Question suddenly wanders in reading "The Quibbler" upside-down._

Helena: "…All right then." _Huntress puts away her weapon and drags Q off to a secluded spot._

Mists: "Uh-hem! Like I was saying I'm done-"

_Ollie raises his hand to speak up. _

Mists: "NO! IF I FIND HER, I FIND HER. NOW SHUT UP!!!"

_Ollie runs away very fast. Mists tries to regain her composure as Batman re-enters the room._

Batman: "Diana said you wanted to speak with me…."

Mists: "Huh? Oh-oh yeah…"

_Mists walks off screen and then back with another Batman figure._

Mists: "Here, I got another _you_ to help solve the two Wallys problem."

_The two Batmans stare at one another for a moment…and then glare._

Batmans: "Hmph…"

Original Batman: "Mists…his costume is a different color than mine…why is that?"

Mists: "What? Oh that little thing…That's nothing, he's one of those "Special Edition Fan Favorite Figures." You know, the ones that represent memorable moments from past episodes…."

Original Batman: _Glare _"And just which episode is he from _exactly_?"

Diana: "Bruce! Come over here and look at this! I found a little piggy with silver bracelets on its arms! Oh!! She's just so cute!"

_Diana comes in carrying the pig as the look of annoyance on Bats' face becomes priceless. _

_Wally, of course, chose just that moment to zip in and saw what was happening._

Wally: "Nice one!" _Gives Mists a high-five. _

Mists: "Disclaimer time, man."

Wally: "For the last time, she owns nothing damn it!! The epilogue takes place two weeks after the events of the last chapter. Lady Jaye and Mists came up with this idea during one of their brainstorm sessions. And remember to read the Author's Notes at the end to get an extra present! Happy Holidays!"

* * *

**-Epilogue: …The More Things Stay the Same-**

**-Wally's POV-**

It was certainly a momentous occasion in Central City. The Flash stood proudly in front of the newly re-constructed "Flash Museum." Today was the building's official re-opening ceremony and all big names in the news media were there to cover the event.

Wally ate up the attention. He smiled and waved to the people of his city. They had all become so much more than just "people" over the years. The scarlet speedster liked to consider himself friends with them all. Snapper Carr had even come all the way from San Francisco to cover the event. Flash spotted him in the crowd and called out, "Hey Snapper, just couldn't stay away from us could you?"

"You know it, man!" the intrepid reporter replied with a wink.

Flash then noticed another familiar face in the group,

"Hey Linda, looking beaut-iful as ever!"

Linda gave Flash a good natured roll of the eyes.

She then asked, "So Flash, how do you feel about the museum re-opening after all this time?"

"Really super, I don't even know what to say to everyone…except well… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart…"

"_Awwww!"_ cooed the throng of happy onlookers as they came to show their support for the local town hero.

"Do you think there will be an incident like the last time, Flash?" asked a familiar dark haired journalist in the middle of the Press area.

"Hate to burst your bubble Lois, but not this time!" exclaimed the Flash as she got a disgruntled look on her face.

Flash then laughed out loud, "Oh man, you were _so _totally banking that weren't you?!"

"Damn straight I was!" yelled Lois, "You always invite trouble. You're a reporter's dream come true."

"Well sorry to disappoint," he called back, "But nothing is collapsing, shattering, falling, fighting, spewing, or exploding today! We are having a nice, normal, un-eventful event. And no one is going to-"

"Flash…old buddy, old pal!" exclaimed a familiar voice from amid the crowd. "You shouldn't promise the people things you can't _keep!"_

The crowd then suddenly parted, revealing a tall man with beautifully coiffed blond hair and a false smile.

Flash felt his anger boil to the surface the second he saw him. It was that jerk who had tried to twist his words around and make the League a laughing stock. The leech's call to take down the _"Just-us League"_ had left a sore spot on Wally's heart.

"_Why can't anything just ever go __**right**__ for me? You know just once?"_ thought Flash as he pushed his resentment down and sent the talk show host a scathing smile.

"Well, if it isn't the '_Glorious _Gordon Godfrey.' How _is _your show doing? I haven't seen it in a while… " asked the speedster in a condescending tone.

Gordon cleared his throat at this and straightened his tie.

He then made sure all the TV cameras were on him before he replied, "Yes well, I won't expect a person such as _yourself_ to get up as early as the _normal _working man does. Though our show airs at 4:15 in the morning now…we still have _quite_ the following."

The man then made a grandiose display of turning towards the audience and spoke directly to the people, "There are many out there tired of the _"Just-us League"_ ruling their lives! You put this conceded _freak_ up on a pedestal! And today is the day that you will see him _fall!"_

This declaration was met with shouts of anger and protest from the crowd of spectators:

_"Yo! Man, don't dis Flash he's awesome!" _

"_Dah only freak here is yous!" _

"_Flash saved my baby's life, how dare you-" _

"_Flash is awesome and YOU SUCK!"_

Gordon then turned back around to face Flash with a wild glimmer in his eye.

Wally paled at hearing the term _freak_. It sent a shiver right down his spine…

Godfrey then slowly ascended the stairs up to the podium and swiped the microphone right off the stand.

"I have done a _lot _of research on your so called _hero. _And from it, I have discovered the _**true**_ identity of this man! And I shall reveal it _now! LIVE! _Coast to coast!"

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Wally as Gordon yelled over the loudly protesting crowd, "This man is the _**one and only….**_

_**Bruce Wayne!**_"

…The crowd went utterly still for a moment in shock.

And then Flash fell to the stage in a state of hysterical laughter, causing all hell to break loose.

* * *

**-John's POV- **

Meanwhile back at the Metro Tower; GL, Green Arrow, Superman, and Vixen were all eating lunch together in the cafeteria. They quickly noticed the series of events that started to unfold on the television in the seating area.

All four heroes watched the screen, dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Is this idiot for real?" asked Mari as she slowly put her fork back down into her salad bowl.

The other three men just stayed silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-On the TV- **

"_Oh come on, man! Wayne lives in Gotham!" _yelled a spectator in the audience.

"At the speed Flash can run, it's not that far. He can commute!" exclaimed Gordon defending his claim.

"_What's your proof?!" _screamed another person loudly.

With a flourish, Gordon pulled a pack of papers from inside his coat and waved them at the audience.

"I have here psychological profiles of both Bruce Wayne and the Flash. I had a Dr. Watz look over both and found that they are, in fact, identical! Both subjects quote 'Love the spotlight, are jovial, personable, and like to take on the role of 'the player' when it comes to women.'"

To this accusation; Flash, still giggling on the ground, erupted into another fit of laughter and started to pound his fist repeatedly on the floor.

"That's not proof!" said Linda Park irately. "A lot of people's profiles match one another. Not only that, but this is a second hand evaluation of someone. What else do you have?"

"_Yeah!" _said the audience in response.

Gordon looked stunned as he continued, "Bruce Wayne has also been seen numerous times socializing with Wonder Woman these days. They could have met through the League!"

"That isn't proof!" exclaimed Snapper Carr as he shoved his mike into Godfrey's face. "I've covered several banquets in the past that they have both attended. They could have met at any of them!"

"I-" said Gordon completely taken aback that people didn't accept something he said as total _**truth**_ for once.

The Flash's infectious, rip roaring laughter behind him wasn't helping his case any.

"W-What about his apparent connection to Lois Lane!" he exclaimed. "You saw him earlier! She clearly knows Flash! A-And she dated Wayne for a while a few years ago! She must have-"

"Excuse _me…_" growled Lois venomously as her pencil snapped in her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's attention was shifted back to Clark as he let loose a long whistle.

"Oh, he is so dead…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The irate woman then marched up to the stairs of the podium with fire in her eyes.

When Flash saw the look on the woman's face, his laughter died immediately.

"Let me tell _you_ something, mister," she said as she climbed the stairs. Lois then stood eye to eye with the man and began to poke her finger _**hard**_ into his chest.

"I have even _less _scruples than you when it comes to my job. If _I _found out Bruce Wayne was the Flash, it would have been the headline of the _Daily Planet_ by the next morning. So trust me when I say, he's _not._"

The woman then sent such a convincing glare straight into his eyes that the man nearly threw in the towel right there. But with a gulp, he steeled his resolve and pressed on.

"What abo-"

"Knowing him?" Lois let out a snort of laughter at this, "He knows me as the thorn in Superman's side, is all. Right, Flash?"

At that question, Flash sprung up from his spot on the floor and quickly addressed the audience. "Yes, that is exactly right. Look everyone, this whole thing is completely ridiculous! Me? _Playboy_ Bruce Wayne? _Please. _He's too busy chasing skirts or dealing with hangovers to have a double life!"

The crowd then burst into laughter, seeing now how ludicrous the whole idea was in the first place.

"Besides," declared Flash with a shrug, "Wayne doesn't have the _balls _to do what we heroes do!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari burst into laughter and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! That's so true!!!"

The other men just looked at each other with a growing sense of fear and panic.

Vixen noticed that the others weren't laughing with her and asked, "What's wrong? You guys look like a war's about to breakout."

John, still trying to pick his jaw up off the floor, just kind of said, "Uhhhhh…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well!" said Flash as the police drove up and arrested a loudly protesting Godfrey. "I have duties to perform at the Metro Tower now. Thanks again Central City! I hope I do you proud!"

And with that, Flash zipped off screen and Snapper Carr turned to face the camera again.

"There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen! Another exciting event opening with the Flash! Remember to tune into tonight at 11 o'clock for our special report on the new drug fad:Cheesing – Are your kids getting high off of cat urine? More on that at 11!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the report ended, the three dumbfounded men looked at each other in horror.

"Super-" said John, but Clark was already flying down the hall faster than a speeding built.

"On it!!!" he cried as he zoomed away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," said Ollie over and over again as he crouched down and hid under the lunchroom table.

Vixen just stared at them like they had all just gone insane, "What is-"

Mari was then interrupted by Superman's voice booming over the tower's intercom system, "ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! CODE: **BFF!! **WE HAVE A CODE: **BFF!!**"

Screams filled the tower as everyone suddenly ducked for cover.

"Code: **BFF**?" asked Vixen as John pulled her under the safety of the table, "What like **'Best Friends Forever**?'"

Just at that moment, she found out what the letters stood for as Flash zipped through the cafeteria, with one thoroughly pissed off Batman, hot on his tail.

"BATS!! I SWEAR! IT WAS A JOKE!!" Flash cried as Batman threw two batarangs at him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE_-_" growled the Dark Knight as he followed Wally out of the cafeteria.

In the hall, the others could hear large explosions and Wally's taunting of, "Haha! I caught that one!"

Everyone then heard a sudden loud, high pitched noise fill the room as a thousand angry bats burst in through the nearest window.

"Oh son of a-! It's the Batcall one again!" Flash yelled as he ran down the hall at the speed of light.

As the explosions and the taunts faded off into the distance…John helped Mari up from underneath the table.

"Oh…I see now," said Mari as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, **BFF. B**atman **F**ighting **F**lash…go figure," said John with a shrug.

And so, John laughed at the fact that no matter how much things changed in the League, there were some things that would always stay the same.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author's Notes: FINALLY! I'm DONE!! **Thank you one and all for sticking with me for so long through this story. And for those who were wondering, the Cheesing joke is a reference to South Park. XD

And now, as I promised! My special Holiday Gift to all my readers!! Several people have asked me about the format of the next story. In short it will be a lot like "Respect is Earned" in that it will have one major storyline throughout. There will also be a lot of character development like in the first, but I'm going to be focusing on all of the Original Seven this time. But fear not, a lot of the focus will be around Wally and Bats too. I just want all of them to grow together this time. More action shall be had too with all my nice weird humor thrown in. And the plot…is going to be awesome.

P.S: Yes, there really is a "Special Edition Fan Favorite Figure" of Batman out now and it DOES come with Wonderpig. XD

**And now, may I present…. the teaser to my next story:**

Note: (The quotes in italics are going to be from the story and are not apart of the prophecy.)

* * *

….It has long been said that the strength of words is not contained within their form. More, it is the emotion in which they were written, that gives them power. Such words as these were found by the Elders of Oa and the Disciples of Fate ... at the Beginning of Time.

Within the palm of Creation's very hand… the orders found something they did not expect…

There, at the Dawn of Time, stood an archway made of stone…suspended in space itself.

Carved into this door to the unknown, a prophecy was written.

Its words knew no language, but their message universal. The mere sight of them was enough to ascertain their meaning.

These words were written with such power and intention…that their meaning resonated throughout the whole of the cosmos. They were so powerful in fact that the Elders of Oa and the Disciples of Fate, nearly did not return alive.

It was then decided that a universal law be made, that no other being ever witness the Beginning of Time. What their group returned with…. was knowledge. The prophecy is known throughout the Green Lantern Corps as the greatest secret they keep.

And this is its translation:

**Born of god and mortal, so shall come the three…**

"_Fate…what is it that your not telling me?"_

**Past, Present, and Future will they be…**

"_If he cannot rule… then no one will…"_

**Forged from their souls…the fate of eternity.... **

"_Le Fey searches for the Grimorum Arcanorum."_

**What were thought to be one are two…**

**What was thought to be two is one……**

"_And…if this becomes more?"_

**The Guide, born of the Past…shall forge a way to the future.**

"_I could smell it in you…Her Blood! Her tainted blood runs through your veins!!"_

**The Phoenix will rise, as the old age dies…**

"_CLARK!! Please! Please don't die!"_

**All that was hidden, shall be revealed…**

"_Who are you?! Tell me!"_

**The Child of Choice…will then decide the fate of all.**

"_BURN!"_

**So it is written on the Door of Time…so it will come to pass. **

"_That I'm afraid...will have to remain a secret…"_

**So Fate Demands! So Death Demands! So Life Demands! So **_**WE DEMAND!!**_

_A sword is then violently thrust into the soft ground. _

Presenting!! The sequel to "Respect is Earned" and "From Respect to Friendship!"

The new tale:

"**The Double Edged Sword."**

Coming soon…………

Thanks to Kawaiigami for getting this back to me so fast and Happy Holidays to all!!!!!! -Mists


End file.
